


Por tenerte a mi lado

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Series: A mi lado [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Abigail es su hija, Accidentes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Los padres de Hanni viven, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, OmegaWill, Romance de secundaria, Violencia leve, celo, hospitalización
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will y Hannibal tuvieron un romance fugaz en sus días de preparatoria. Will no sabe la razón por la que Hannibal desapareció de su vida, y Hannibal no sabe que tiene una hija de 7 años.</p><p>Pero cuando se reencuentran es imposible ignorar el impulso del amor y el instinto que despiertan el uno en el otro. Will puede tratar de resistirse, pero Hannibal no se rendirá hasta tenerlo a su lado.</p><p>Hannibal<br/>Hannigram (Will Graham x Hannibal Lecter)<br/>Omegaverse (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vida ahora

Había un par de cosas de las que Will se arrepentía, por ejemplo: tenía 16 años cuando perdió su virginidad, en una fiesta con todos sus amigos, incapaz de resistir a ese apuesto Alfa de intercambio, el tipo de muchacho (rico, guapo, alto, extranjero) que jamás se fijaría en él sin la influencia del alcohol y sin ofrecerle algo a cambio. Si su acompañante era así o no Will nunca lo supo, no iban a la misma escuela y jamás intercambiaron teléfonos, o nombres completos, así que para Will la cosa fue más como un sueño, un cuento de hadas.

Pero no fue un cuento con un final feliz. Su extraño se había ido al día siguiente, no que Will lo quisiera ahí, sabía que era alguna especie de diplomático y se metería en problemas. Trató de disimular los cambios en su cuerpo pero fue muy difícil, especialmente de su padre que rápidamente descubrió lo que su hijo había hecho.

Will tenía una mordida en el cuello, no era una marca oficial, no se había hecho durante el celo, pero era lo suficientemente clara como para que todos supieran que Will había estado con un Alfa que intento reclamarlo, que no era virgen. Fue como un estigma que mantuvo bien lejos a los pretendientes. Aquello habría alegrado a su padre si tan sólo la suerte no hubiera sido aún peor cuando Will descubrió un mes después que estaba esperando un bebé.

Muchos Omega, especialmente los más jóvenes podían quedar embarazados fuera del celo, pero era mucho menos común, indudablemente Will había tenido mala suerte en esa única ocasión en la que se había entregado a sus impulsos carnales.

Lo primero que hizo su padre fue gritarle, le dijo que era un irresponsable, un desconsiderado, un malagradecido al que le habían dado todo y ahora terminaba deshonrando a la familia. Luego se había calmado y se había sentado en la silenciosa sala de estar con su hijo a meditar sobre lo que harían a continuación.

Bill Graham no era bueno hablando sobre sentimientos, y no tenía idea del profundo miedo que Will sufría, podía ver sus ojos húmedos, incapaz de concebir un mundo en el que tendría un cachorro de un Alfa al que nunca volvería a ver. No se supone que las cosas sucedan así, no se supone que dos personas que deberían estar juntas para siempre se separen, no que Bill quisiera que su hijo fuera marcado mucho menos preñado mientras era tan joven, pero lo había asumido desde que nació Omega. Fuera lo que fuera que Will decidiera Bill confiaba en haberlo criado para tomar la decisión correcta.

Will consideró todas las opciones a medida que el pánico abandonaba su cuerpo. Primero pensó en el aborto, no tenía edad de cuidar a un niño, él mismo apenas había cumplido 16, no tenía idea de cómo cuidar un bebé, pero desechó la idea finalmente. Aquél error había sido suyo, su hijo no tenía por qué pagar por ello. A los 5 meses desechó la idea de darlo en adopción. Cuando estaba sentado comiendo con Beverly a la hora del almuerzo y sintió a su bebé moverse por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no podía dárselo a nadie más, era suyo y lo cuidaría, le daría todo lo que pudiera sin importar que tuviera que hacerlo solo.

Ya habían pasado 8 años de eso. Había dado a luz una niña, Abigail, con hermoso cabello castaño y los ojos azules intensos e inteligentes de los Graham. Abigail era Beta, para traerle tranquilidad a su padre, era una niña alegre y tranquila y que adoraba los perros y el helado de chocolate. Will la amaba con todo su corazón, su hija era lo único que tenía que le daba verdadero sentido a su vida.

Su padre había tenido razón en algo, ningún Alfa querría acercarse a Will, ningún Alfa quiere un Omega a medio marcar y mucho menos con el cachorro de alguien más. A Will eso le parecía bien, no necesitaba un Alfa para criar a Abigail y si bien sus amoríos con Betas tampoco habían formalizado no deseaba una vida en pareja. Deseaba ese Alfa de sus días de preparatoria que nunca volvería a ver, pero era un sueño imposible que jamás expresaba en voz alta.

Muy recientemente había comenzado un cortejo con un Alfa unos años mayor que él, pero se tomaba las cosas con calma y al hombre no parecía importarle ni su pasado ni el que tuviera una hija de un desconocido. Tal vez ahora Abbie tendría una familia más grande.

Su padre había sido muy generoso con Will y Abbie, adoraba a su nieta y a su hijo a pesar de sus errores, cuando Will terminó la preparatoria le dio trabajo en la librería de su familia y Will continuaba trabajando ahí, no sería una carrera muy lucrativa, pero le permitía mantener un departamento y una niña pequeña, además de que heredaría la tienda algún día, y Abbie después de él.  Con un poco de trabajo duro ella iría a la universidad y tendría un mejor futuro. Aunque a sus 24 años Will era muy joven para estar resignado, con una niña de 7 no podía darse el lujo de aspirar a nada mejor.

El camión de la escuela dejó a Abigail a dos cuadras de la librería, Will fue por ella y comieron juntos en un pequeño restaurante cerca de ahí, luego Abigail acompañaba a Will a su turno de la tarde, hacía su tarea en la librería y se sentaba a leer o a jugar con los niños que iban de compras con sus padres. A nadie sorprendía que Abigail fuera tan buena leyendo a pesar de ser apenas una niña, pasaba todo el día entre libros, y realmente lo disfrutaba. Además así podía estar con su papi y con su abuelo.

 Abigail sabía que lo normal era tener dos padres. Un papá y una mamá, o dos mamás o dos papás, pero ella sólo tenía a su papi. Will jamás hablaba de su padre y no tenían fotografías, Abigail quería saber de él, pero cuando preguntaba su papi se ponía triste y ella no quería ponerlo triste.

Nadie en su familia rezaba, pero si le hubieran enseñado a hacerlo Abigail habría pedido encontrar a su papá y que se quedara con ella para siempre.

\------000-------

Del otro lado del mundo las cosas para Hannibal Lecter habían sido muy cómodas.  A veces el mismo creía que demasiado. Su padre era Conde en un poblado en Lituania, y su pequeña hermana de apenas 7 años sólo había unido aún más a la pequeña y feliz familia de aristócratas.  Había estudiado psiquiatría, a pesar de que nadie en su familia se dedicaba a la medicina, pero no tenía intención de estudiar otra cosa aun cuando heredara el título de su padre.

No le preocupaba su futuro, tenía muy en claro lo que iba a suceder, pero su pasado lanzaba toda clase de dudas. Recordaba muy claramente sus días como estudiante en una escuela americana cuando estaba en la preparatoria, y recordaba aún más claramente al precioso Omega que había hecho suyo una noche de fiesta de la forma más inadecuada. Recordaba incluso haberlo mordido, marcándolo torpemente, pero eso fue antes de saber que sólo una mordida durante el celo generaba un lazo, el tipo de lazo que podría ayudarle a dar con él cuando había sido tan tonto como para olvidar preguntarle su nombre completo.

Will. No sabía si era sólo Will, si era William, o cuál era su apellido. Se arrepentía profundamente de haberle dejado atrás. Cuando se fue esa mañana pensaba volver por él, su familia tenía otras ideas y no había tenido el valor de contradecirles. Ahora estaban todos de vuelta en américa por un año y no tenía idea de dónde comenzar a buscar. Su pequeño Omega de ojos azules podría estar en cualquier parte del país, su marca no era más que una cicatriz cualquiera sobre su cuello, cualquier Alfa habría podido destrozarla en segundos y plantar la suya durante el celo para apoderarse del muchacho. Podría estar felizmente casado o haberse mudado a otro país. Pero tendría que intentarlo, llamar a los amigos que había hecho en esos días y averiguar lo que ellos sabían de Will. Fuera como fuera aquél era el único error que Hannibal reconocía en su vida, y tenía pensado cambiarlo.

Daba vueltas por la habitación, pensando en cuál sería su primer paso. A su lado Mischa ojeaba un libro de cuentos y hacía un puchero.

—Hanni…

— ¿Qué sucede, _mazasis_? 

—Hanni este libro es aburrido… ¿Podemos comprar uno nuevo? Uno con dibujos bonitos y muchos cuentos. —Preguntó la niña, lanzando su libro viejo sobre la cama y mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

—Mischa, es tu libro favorito. —Argumentó, devolviéndolo al librero.

—Pero ya hemos leído todos los cuentos, Hanni… ¡Anda! ¡Me aburro!

—Mischa, Padre y Madre van a molestarse si saben que te compre algo más, la semana pasada compramos ese vestido, ¿recuerdas?

—Por favor, Hanni… Sólo un libro…

—Vale…—Accedió, incapaz de resistir el dulce puchero de su hermana. — Pero vas a quedarte aquí.

—Pero…

—En la mañana aún tenías fiebre Mischa, no quiero que te enfermes aún más. Y no discutas.

Mischa pronunció su puchero pero efectivamente no discutió, Hannibal salió de la habitación buscando una librería en su celular, la ciudad nunca dejaba de cambiar, encontró una apenas unas cuadras de ahí, Graham’s , era un negocio familiar, no una librería de cadena y eso le agradó.

No sería necesario tomar un auto hasta ahí. El negocio tenía dos pisos y era bastante grande para una librería familiar, estaba algo concurrida y despedía un ambiente agradable, casi hogareño. Había miles de libros del piso al techo y niños leyendo en la esquina que asumió sería dónde encontraría un libro adecuado para su hermana. Recorrió metro tras metro no muy seguro de lo que buscaba, no estaba familiarizado con los libros de cuentos americanos. Mientras los revisaba vio una figurita correr a su lado y subirse a una escalera cercana para poner un libro en uno de los anaqueles superiores.

La figurita pareció vencida por el peso del libro y se habría caído si Hannibal no la hubiera atrapado, era apenas una niña, no mucho mayor que Mischa. Tenía el mismo delantal verde que los otros empleados, una versión en miniatura de este, incluso una tarjetita con su nombre: Abigail G. Sin duda sería hija de los dueños de la tienda.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…— Hannibal la puso en el suelo. — Gracias, pensé que me iba a caer.

—Puedo subir el libro por ti. —Dijo estirando la mano, la niña asintió y Hannibal puso el grueso volumen de vuelta en el librero. — No sabía que las librerías contrataban niños ahora.

—Yo no trabajo aquí…—Dijo Abigail tímidamente. — Ayudo a mi abuelo…

—Ya veo, que buena niña. —Hannibal sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Algo sobre esa niña le era muy familiar. Tal vez eran sus ojos, de un azul intenso que le recordaban tanto su pasado. — Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme, mi hermana tiene tu edad y quiere un libro de cuentos. ¿Cuál crees que le podría gustar?

Abigail sonrió abiertamente ahora y echó a correr por el pasillo, Hannibal la siguió sorprendido antes de perderla detrás de un enorme oso de papel. Hizo lo posible por no tropezarse con las montañas de libros o los pequeños lectores a su alrededor.  Cuando la niña volvió tenía en las manos un libro azul de pasta dura con una ilustración en acuarela de una princesa en una torre.

—A mí me gusta leer este cuando vengo.

— ¿Por qué te gusta?

—Me gustan los dibujos y me gustan mucho las princesas. Me gustaría ser una princesa en un castillo grande con muchos unicornios.

—Eso suena muy bien, pues si te gusta tanto estoy seguro que a mi hermana le gustará. ¿Dónde puedo…?

—Caja 1. — Recitó la niña antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta,  señalando un letrero que colgaba del techo. — Gracias por su compra.

La niña desapareció cuando una voz llamó su nombre y Hannibal sonrió mientras caminaba a la caja con el libro. Todos los niños crecían en ambientes diferentes, Mischa era incapaz de mover un dedo, y esta pequeña trabajaba con su abuelo simplemente porque le gustaba ayudar a su familia. Probablemente leía aquí todos los libros que no se podría comprar.

—Buenas tardes, gracias por comprar en Graham’s. —Le dijo un hombre de unos 50 años en la caja, era un Alfa, pero no parecía lo bastante mayor para ser abuelo. — ¿Alguien le atendió?

—En realidad sí, una niña pequeña. —Dijo Hannibal dándole el libro, el hombre miró la portada y echó a reír. Hannibal se preguntó si habría dicho algo gracioso.

—Ah, sí, Abigail. Ella quiere que todos tengan una copia de este libro, es el que más vendemos de la sección infantil. —Dijo divertido. — No será para usted.

—No, es para mi hermana, me preguntaba si podrían envolverlo para regalo.

—Por supuesto, lo haré en un segundo. —Hannibal le dio su tarjeta de crédito, mientras procesaba y el hombre sacaba una bolsita de papel y un moño decidió preguntar más.

—Así que su nieta le ayuda, debe estar feliz con ella por aquí.

—Es una buena niña, así no está sola en casa todo el día. — Explicó el hombre, con cuidado le quito el precio al libro y lo envolvió en papel de china antes de meterlo a la bolsa. — Su padre me ayuda también, así puedo vigilarlos, son lo único que tengo.

—Claro…— Hannibal respiro tranquilo, aquél lugar era familiar porque la gente que lo atendía te hacía sentir en casa, claramente se tenían mucho afecto.

El hombre tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos, el pelo entrecano y la barba y el bigote salpicados de blanco por la edad, tenía los mismos ojos azules que su nieta, profundos, brillantes, inteligentes, hermosos ojos que reflejaban verde  en ciertos ángulos y gris en otros.

—Aquí tiene, vuelva pronto. — El hombre sonrió y Hannibal devolvió el gesto, todos en esa familia eran muy amigables. — Y avísenos si a su hermana le gusta el libro.

—Así lo haré, que tenga buen día.

Mientras guardaba su tarjeta de crédito y se preparaba para salir escuchó al hombre detrás de él hablando.

—Abuelo, ten, ya nos vamos. —Decía la vocecita de Abigail, escuchó a su abuelo darle un beso.

—Tengan cuidado, dile a Will que mañana llega producto, así que lo quiero temprano.

— ¡Sí abuelo!

¿Will? Bueno, Will era un nombre muy común. ¿Sería Graham el apellido del Omega que estaba buscando? Sólo tenía que darle un vistazo. Salió corriendo de la tienda y buscando entre la puerta principal pero no vio a Abigail por ningún lado, cuando finalmente dio con la puerta trasera sólo pudo ver un auto alejándose y tensó los labios frustrado. Will era un nombre muy común, aquella podía ser una pista completamente inútil, además este Will tenía una hija, así que probablemente estaba casado o era mucho mayor que su Will.

Regreso al hotel y Mischa casi saltó de la cama cuando abrió su nuevo libro, era mucho más bonito por dentro de lo que Hannibal pensó, y le serviría bien para practicar el idioma. Tal vez Mischa podría hacerse amiga de la pequeña Abigail y  aprovechar ese viaje que ella no quería hacer en primer lugar. Si, definitivamente era buena idea, la llevaría con él la librería la próxima vez.


	2. Pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal regresa a la librería, Will no está muy seguro de que hará ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, siempre olvido decirles lo mucho que lo aprecio :D

2.- Pasado

Los sábados normalmente eran días muy pesados para toda la familia Graham, la librería estaba muy concurrida y se organizaban toda clase de eventos para promover la cultura, la lectura o simplemente la convivencia familiar. Lecturas, presentaciones de libros, firmas de autógrafos, concurso de poesía, de dibujo, incluso clases de baile.

Will estaba ocupado corriendo de arriba abajo organizando  todo y manteniendo a los otros empleados a raya mientras su padre de ocupaba de la caja. No dejaba que Abbie ayudara con la tienda ese día, el flujo de gente era mucho mayor al de la semana y no quería perderla o que algo sucediera que pudiera poner a su pequeña en peligro, así que ella solía quedarse junto a su abuelo o bien correr junto a su padre sintiéndose muy útil cuando Will le pedía favores. 

A veces Will la miraba y pensaba en Hannibal. Hannibal con quien había pasado menos de dos días. Sin embargo en ese tiempo se había dado el lujo de pensar que el Alfa podía estar interesado en alguien tan aburrido y común como él.  Claro que se había equivocado, y Hannibal había hecho lo que Bev decía que todos los Alfa hacían, se metían en tu cama y se largaban… Will no recordaba del todo su rostro, recordaba pensar que era el más atractivo, el más varonil que jamás había visto, pero no podía del todo identificar que parte de Abigail le recordaba a su padre. No tenía sus facciones angulosas ni sus ojos castaño rojizo que le daban un aire exótico. Mejor así.

Lo que menos necesitaba era un recordatorio constante de aquél muchacho.  Ya bastante tenía con los sueños en los que recordaba las palabras que le había susurrado para hacerle perder la cordura. Para convencerlo de que estarían juntos siempre y serían una familia, palabras que habían terminado por hacerle mucho daño, especialmente de saber que fue tan tonto como para creerlas.

—Papi ¿Podemos comer sándwiches de queso asado? Por favor, por favor…

La voz de su hija lo sacó de sus pensamientos con violencia, tuvo que poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de poder responder algo coherente.

—Vale, iremos cuando termine el teatro de marionetas, cariño. Hazme un favor y pregúntale al abuelo si necesita cambio en la registradora.

—Sí papi.

\-----------000-------------

—Venga, Brian, estoy seguro que debes recordar algo.

—Hannibal, éramos niños ¿tienes ideas a cuantas fiestas te invité cuando estabas aquí? Porque yo no.

Hannibal bufó frustrado mientras se echaba para atrás en la cabina de esa pequeña cafetería, Brian Zeller no era el primero de sus viejos amigos en llamar, pero era su mejor opción considerando que casi todas las fiestas eran en su casa.

—Fue una de las últimas Brian, llegó mucha gente, gente que no invitamos, un chico apuesto, Omega, ojos azules, camisa de franela y pantalones caqui con zapatillas negras gastadas.

—Vaya que lo recuerdas. —Silbó impresionado. — Pero tú mismo lo dijiste Hannibal, llegó mucha gente extraña, muchos amigos míos llevaron amigos y la cosa se salió de control.

—Tienes que recordarlo, ¡me acosté con él en el cuarto de tu hermano!

—Eso sucedía muy a menudo. —Dijo riendo, pero intento concentrarse. — Creo, no prometo nada, que ese chico venía con Beverly. ¿Recuerdas a Beverly?

—Muy poco, honestamente.

—Bueno, no importa, pero creo que ese chico llegó con ella porque se fueron juntos a la mañana siguiente…

—Puedes llamarla y preguntarle. ¿Aún tienes su número?

—Sí, fuimos juntos a la universidad, pero Hannibal. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

—Necesito encontrarlo, hacer las cosas bien. —Dijo sin más. — Voy a hacerlo mío esta vez, y voy a hacerlo como se debe.

— ¿Y sí no quiere tener nada que ver contigo? Tal vez no te recuerde. Tal vez tenga otro Alfa, tal vez estaba tan ebrio que no recuerda ni tu cara.

—Me recordará, por favor Brian. —Casi suplico y su amigo se dio por vencido, sacando su celular. —

—Bien, pero yo te lo advertí, si las cosas salen mal no será culpa mía. — Dijo con un suspiro resignado.  Bev trabaja hasta las 3, la llamaré y te avisaré lo que averiguo.

—Gracias, te debo una.

—Ya me invitarás a la boda. —Dijo distraídamente mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto, Hannibal sonrió con suficiencia. Sí, ese era el plan.

Aunque parecía algo precipitado así es como piensan los Alfa, Will sería suyo para marcar, se lo llevaría a Lituania, se casarían, tendrían cachorros, muchos de ellos y las cosas serían perfectas, no más arrepentimiento ni soledad, no más recuerdos, no más imaginarse lo que pudo ser. No podía concebir que Will rechazara sus avances cuando ya había sido suyo, era impensable, eran el uno para el otro desde esa noche de alcohol en la penumbra de la habitación más alejada en la casa de los Zeller. Había cometido el error de dejarse convencer de que Will no era lo que él quería, pero se había equivocado, había tardado 8 años en poder volver al país, aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Recogió a Mischa en el hotel antes de ir a la librería, con o sin Will, a quien no lograba ver sin importar que fuera diario al local, el lugar era muy agradable y al parecer había muchas actividades los fines de semana. Apenas entrar Abigail lo vio y sonrió, reconociéndole de inmediato.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Señor L!

—Buenas tardes, Abigail. —La niña sonrió ampliamente y luego se dio cuenta de que Hannibal no venía sólo. Mischa la miró de forma casi desdeñosa parada detrás de su hermano, aferrándose a su brazo.

—Hola…—Dijo un poco incómoda, Mischa frunció los labios.

—Hola.

—Abigail, esta es mi hermana, Mischa. Mischa, ella me ayudó a elegir tu libro de cuentos.

— ¿En serio?

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Abigail.

—Sí, mucho. —Murmuró Mischa, devolviéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Te gustan las marionetas? Hay una obra ahí atrás.

—Hanni ¿Puedo ver la obra?

—No veo porque no, me daré una vuelta, pero por favor no se te ocurra salir de la tienda.

—Sí, Hanni. —Se acercó y Hannibal se agachó para besarle la mejilla, Abigail esperaba impaciente cerca de ellos y luego desapareció con Mischa dentro de la tienda mientras Hannibal recorría los pasillos en busca de alguna forma para pasar el tiempo. Cuando su celular sonó sintió que había pasado una vida.

—Brian, dame buenas noticias.

—Lo siento, pero Beverly no me dirá nada sobre Will.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Dice que Will no quiere saber nada sobre ti, no quiere verte y ella no va a decirme nada si sabe que te lo diré a ti, en serio lo siento amigo.

—Esto es ridículo…

Will jamás respondía el teléfono cuando estaba trabajando, así que Bev le envió un mensaje tratando de avisarle sobre Hannibal en cuanto Brian llamó, la chica no tenía idea si Will quería o no verlo, pero considerando que había hecho su vida sin mencionar su nombre, probablemente era lo mejor.

Will casi tiró el teléfono al suelo cuando leyó: “Hannibal está en la ciudad y te está buscando, Will.” Lo buscaba, pero ¿para qué? Hannibal no lo quería, lo había abandonado, y él no lo necesitaba a su lado, no lo quería en la vida de Abigail y mucho menos en la suya. Además, ¿de dónde diablos había salido este Hannibal? No tenía razón para no creer que no fuera el mismo, pero definitivamente no quería enfrentarse a todas las emociones sin resolver que había dejado. 8 años y apenas podía dejar de pensar en él, en  cómo lo había hecho sentir en un par de horas lo que nadie había logrado desde entonces. Respiró intranquilo, ansioso, necesitaba irse a casa, calmarse, la ciudad era muy grande, encontrarse sería una casualidad enorme pero cuando se trata de Hannibal Will sabe que lo peor siempre va a suceder. Dejó las cajas en el suelo y llamó a Frederick que los llevaría a él y Abbie a cenar, buscó a su hija con la mirada y la encontró charlando alegremente con una bonita niña rubia.

Sacó su mochila del cuarto de empleados y se acercó a ellas, sonriendo.

—Abbie, nos vamos a casa cariño.

—Pero falta la segunda obra, papi.

—Lo siento mucho, despídete de tu amiga.

—Adiós Mischa, ¿vendrás a visitarme pronto?

— ¡Claro que sí! — Dijo emocionada, Will notó que hablaba con un fuerte acento. Mientras las niñas se despedían Will estaba listo para huir, pero justo cuando Abbie tomaba su mochila y su chaqueta una figura se acercó a Mischa y le dijo algo en una lengua que sólo había escuchado una vez.

Se quedó congelado como un perfecto idiota, incapaz de levantar la vista, con las manos rígidas sobre los hombros de su hija que lo miró confundida. Estaba respirando, seguramente, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas como si se le hubiera olvidado hacerlo.

—Papi… ¿Papi?

¿Papi? Mischa estaba charlando con Abigail cuando se acercó a ella, ahora notaba la figura junto a ellas, más pequeña que él, con el cabello castaño y rizado, una esencia tan familiar. Un aroma dulce, fértil, entremezclado con jabón y ese olor tan característico a tinta de quien vive rodeado de libros.

— ¿Will?

Levantó la vista por puro impulso, pero si su rostro reflejaba algo más que sorpresa no lo dio a notar. Hannibal tuvo muchas ideas en ese momento, saltar sobre él, besarlo, si no fuera un lugar público lo haría suyo en ese momento y en ese lugar. Will había cambiado mucho, era más alto y su rostro más cuadrado, pero sus hermosos ojos azules seguían adornados por largas pestañas negras y su cabello le acariciaba el rostro dándole la apariencia de un ángel renacentista. Hannibal estiró los dedos hacia él, como queriendo comprobar que era real, pero la voz de Abigail lo detuvo.

—Papi ¿Conoces al Señor L?

—Se… ¿Señor L?

—El señor Lecter… ha venido muchas veces está semana. — Le explicó, Will recordaba que Abigail le había contado sobre un hombre amable que la ayudaba a acomodar los libros más altos, al principio había pensado que era un pederasta, pero jamás en la vida habría imaginado que el Señor Lecter era Hannibal. Hannibal Lecter…. Continuaba siendo un Alfa deseable y apuesto, alto, con facciones rectas y varoniles y la voz gruesa.  NO. Hannibal no iba a hacerle lo mismo dos veces en la vida, sólo aparecer en ella y hacerle perder el sentido común para luego desaparecer y romperle el corazón a él y a su hija.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo. — Dijo Hannibal, Will percibió una especia de esperanza en su voz que lo irritó. — Will, no tenía idea como buscarte.

—Te fuiste, no me dijiste tu nombre…

—¿Papi?

—Sé lo que hice, por eso volví. Tenemos que hablar.

—Hanni ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Mischa, mirando a Will y luego a su hermano sin entender.

—No, no creo que sea conveniente, además ya tenemos que irnos. — Gimió Will empujando a Abbie rumbo a la puerta, Hannibal los siguió de cerca, levantando la voz.

—Por favor, Will, te pido que me escuches, luego puedes decidir qué hacer.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos. Éramos unos niños, las cosas se salieron de control y…

—Will, por favor, ambos sabemos que no es tan sencillo. —Dijo Hannibal acercándose más a él, Will se interpuso protectoramente entre él y Abigail y ambos lo miraron confundido. — ¿Will? Por favor sólo…

— ¿Will? ¿Todo está bien?

La voz de Frederick le trajo tanta paz que incluso pudo soltar el aire que dolorosamente había mantenido en su pecho durante toda la conversación. Frederick Chilton, era un buen partido, con dinero, amable y que estaba dispuesto a cortejar un Omega con un hijo de otro hombre sin ser grosero o cruel con Abbie. Will no lo amaba, viendo a Hannibal de nuevo, tan perfecto como lo vio hace 8 años, se dio cuenta de que no lo amaría nunca. Pero no dejaría que algo tan ridículo como el amor se interpusiera en su camino para darle una mejor vida a su hija.

Hannibal retrocedió apenas unos centímetros ante el otro Alfa que hinchaba el pecho protectoramente frente a Will, estaba seguro de que su expresión se volvió muy hostil cuando Frederick lo rodeó con un posesivo brazo y le ofreció la mano a Abigail.  

—Todo está bien…

—Nos iremos ahora.

Podía oler su colonia barata en Will, incluso en Abbie, ¿sería su hija? Tenían los mismos ojos azules y la pequeña parecía sentirse en plena confianza con él. Eso no era bueno, debió volver de inmediato, por Will, no dejarlo a merced de un Alfa como ese que no era digno de él. Pero lo había sido, tenían un cachorro y Hannibal no tendría nada. Guardó silencio mientras se retiraban, y aunque Mischa le hizo mil preguntas no  emitió sonido mientras meditaba su siguiente paso.

Estaba tan seguro de que Will saltaría a sus brazos con apenas verlo, que sentirían la misma conexión casi mágica que cuando eran chiquillos de preparatoria, esa fuerza que los arrastraba el uno al otro como gravedad, es sensación de que todo sería perfecto si estaban juntos, de que así debía ser.

Se preguntó cuánto habría tardado Will en olvidarse de él, Abbie no era mucho menor que Mischa. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de separar a Will del padre de su hija para irse con él a otro país? Mientras los miraba alejarse pensó que ninguna.


	3. Enfrentamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will considera empezar de nuevo, pero Abigail no está de acuerdo.

Will no podía dormir, no podía comer y no podía hacer nada más que pensar en Hannibal. Estaba seguro de que se volverían a ver. Abigail hacía preguntas que él no quería responder, se estaba quedando sin evasivas. Había sido un idiota a los 16 pero no cometería el mismo error de nuevo. La marca de su cuello parecía vibrar como una advertencia, algo le decía que Hannibal no iba a retirarse sin luchar, y que haría lo que fuera necesario para hablar con él. 

Y así fue, Hannibal iba a la librería todos los días, pero Will lo evitaba de mil y un maneras, ocultándose tras los libreros, en la bodega. No le daría otra oportunidad de jugar con sus sentimientos, de humillarlo, de lastimarlo, de aprovecharse de él.  Usaba puertas extrañas, huía caminando por la calle, pero estaba comenzando a perder la razón. Hannibal era inquebrantable en su voluntad.

Dejó a Abigail con una niñera durante casi dos semanas, no queriendo que Hannibal estuviera cerca de ella mientras lo acosaba, sentado frente a la tienda durante horas, con el rostro firme pero la súplica en la mirada. Cuando llegó el segundo viernes Will estaba agotado,  de pensar en las posibilidades, de la falta de sueño y el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Su padre llamaría a la policía, se lo dijo, pero Will no quería que Hannibal fuera a prisión, mucho menos que Bill supiera quien era ese hombre. Se acercó a él, con los brazos cruzados como tratando de darse la fuerza de soportar su propio peso, pero se sentía como un niño, vulnerable y a punto de hacer algo estúpido.

—Hannibal…

—Will.

—No piensas dejarme en paz ¿verdad?

—Si con dejarte en paz te refieres a que dejaré de visitar la tienda y esperar que me concedas un poco de tu tiempo entonces, no, no lo haré. —Will suspiró, Hannibal leyó en sus rasgos la resignación. — Por favor habla conmigo, Will.

—Bien, bien pero luego me dejarás en paz…

—No puedo prometer nada. —Dijo poniéndose de pie, Will echó a andar por la acerca.

—Iremos a un lugar más privado… no quiero que mi padre sepa quién eres.

—Imagino que no sería bienvenido si me supiera responsable por tomar tu primera vez sin responsabilizarme por ello. — Dijo Hannibal tratando de sonar comprensivo. — No quería ofenderle.

—Sí bueno, supongo que igual querría darte una buena paliza.

Will lo llevó hasta una cafetería a unas calles de ahí, Hannibal intentó comprarle una bebida y si bien el Omega se resistió terminó cediendo, resignado, para luego sentarse en un par de pequeños sillones en la esquina más alejada del segundo piso del local. La ventana dejaba ver a los transeúntes apurados en la calle, pero su paso apenas podía distraer a Will de mirar a Hannibal, si lo hacía terminaría rindiéndose a esa atracción tan poderosa que sentía en el pecho y ardiendo en su cuello, la misma que recordaba de hace tantos años.

— ¿y bien? Ya estoy aquí…

—Will, quiero hablar sobre lo que sucedió hace 8 años.

—No entiendo que tenemos que hablar, Hannibal. —Respondió tajante. — Nos conocimos, charlamos de tonterías en una fiesta que se alargó un fin de semana completo, bebimos y tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Eso fue todo.

—Eso no fue todo, no puedes engañarme. —Dijo firmemente, Will se mordió el labio molesto con esa actitud de Alfa confiado. — Lo que… lo que sea que sucedió entre nosotros fue mucho más que sexo casual, yo quería que lo fuera, te lo dije y por eso quise marcarte.

—Me dijiste muchas cosas, Hannibal, muchas tonterías maravillosas que se metieron en la cabeza de un muchachito idiota, te acostaste conmigo y luego me dejaste una marca a medias.

—Will…

—Y, no sé si lo olvidaste, pero luego te largaste. Sin decirme tu nombre completo o cómo podría localizarte, sin decirle a nadie lo que iba a suceder.

Hannibal permaneció en un meditativo silencio mientras Will hablaba, claramente mucho más resentido de lo que esperaba, pero con razón para sentirse así.

—Intenté buscarte, pero nadie sabía dónde estabas o cómo contactarte, estaba muy ebrio Hannibal… Nadie quería acercarse a ese Omega sucio que había tenido sexo con un duque Lituano que lo había dejado atrás como una prostituta de burdel.

—Jamás haría algo como eso, mi intención nunca fue herirte ni mucho menos humillarte o poner tu honor en duda… Pudiste buscarme Will, tanto como yo te busque a ti. No hay muchos Condes Lituanos con mi nombre. —corrigió—

—No, claro, habría sido muy fácil. — Will se rio cínicamente mientras sacaba su celular y se lo llevaba al oído. — “¿Hola? ¿Lituania? Disculpe, pero un (¿Qué dijiste?) Conde llamado Hannibal y yo tuvimos relaciones en una fiesta y quisiera que me dieran sus datos para comunicarme con él, sí tengo 16 años, si gracias espero en la línea.” ¡Por favor, Hannibal!

—Quería llevarte conmigo.

—No necesito más mentiras tuyas, ya no. Tengo una buena vida ahora, tengo trabajo, a mi hija, no te necesito en ella.

—Hablando de tu hija, no me importa de quien sea, es evidente que no es de ese sujeto porque no estás marcado, pero te aseguro que si me das la oportunidad la haré parte de mi familia.

—Parte de ¿Qué? No, Hannibal, no quiero estar contigo, fue un error meterme contigo en primer lugar y llevó 8 años enfrentándome a las consecuencias.

—Will, por favor, dame una oportunidad de redimir mi despreciable comportamiento, aún eres parcialmente mío, déjame intentar…

—No. Si hubieras actuado como un hombre de verdad no habría necesidad de redimir nada. —Sus palabras fueron como un puñal en el orgullo. — Si quieres que tu hermana vaya a la librería a jugar con Abigail no voy a oponerme, pero no quiero ser tu amigo mucho menos algo más… No me busques Hannibal, no te daré otra oportunidad.

—Will…

—Gracias por el café.

Hannibal quiso tomarlo del brazo, sentarlo de vuelta en el sillón y convencerlo de que estar con él era lo mejor, pero sabía que Will tenía razón en algo. No había sido lo bastante hombre para enfrentarse a su familia y llevarlo consigo cuando debió, no fue capaz de defender lo que supuestamente quería. Lo había sabido desde que su aroma llegó a su cerebro, que Will era ese Omega que se oculta en algún lugar y que era perfecto para él, pero él también era un niño y les había hecho daño a ambos por ello. Will se alejó a zancadas de ahí, y Hannibal resistió el impulso de seguirlo mientras miraba subir el vapor de su taza de café.

No  iba a rendirse. De alguna forma tendría que conseguir que Will le diera otra oportunidad.

\-------000--------

Eso fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba, diez segundos más y se habría lanzado a sus brazos, rogándole que hiciera legítima su marca, que lo convirtiera en su pareja, en su Omega. Pero no lo haría. No podía confiar en Hannibal, no le daría la oportunidad de entrar a su vida y salir llevándose todo a su paso como un huracán, tenía que pensar en Abigail.

Además, Frederick realmente estaba esforzándose por conquistarlo, había frecuentado su vida por casi 5 meses y era paciente como ningún Alfa que Will hubiera conocido. A Abigail le agradaba, probablemente podría verlo como su Padre si Will lograba casarse con él, tal vez no lo haría por amor, pero lo mínimo que le debía al hombre era respeto. Hannibal despertaba en los instintos más terriblemente sumisos y vergonzosos, su simple presencia le hacía sentir como un niño tonto e ingenuo que creía que ese príncipe europeo iba a llevarlo consigo cuándo llegará el día siguiente.

Bueno este niño tonto había despertado sólo en la cama, sin una nota, sin una explicación, sólo humillación y vergüenza como recompensa por su entrega. No, eso no era verdad tenía a Abigail.

—Tienes que decirle. —Dijo Beverly, sentada frente a él en su departamento más tarde esa noche. Abigail estaba durmiendo, pero no había forma de que Will pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Decirle qué?

—No te hagas el tonto, Graham. — Lo reprimió Beverly. — Abigail es su hija, tiene derecho a saberlo.

—No, él no tiene derecho a nada, yo he cuidado, alimentado, mantenido y amado a Abbie desde que estaba en mi vientre, Bev. Es hija mía, de nadie más. Él nos dejó atrás como… basura. No merece que Abigail sepa quién es.

—Will, si el sujeto volvió tantos años después y quiso buscarte fue por algo, te lo dijo quiere hacer las cosas bien. No digo que debas saltar a sus brazos. —Remarcó cuando su amigo la miró con reproche. — Pero sí creo que esto no es sólo sobre ustedes, es sobre Abbie, y ella merece tener a sus dos padres en su vida si Hannibal decide estar aquí para ella.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Qué tal que huye al saber sobre ella? ¿Qué hago si le digo a Abigail sobre su padre y el decide largarse y dejarla atrás como hizo conmigo? ¿Qué explicación se supone que le dé entonces?

—No puedes saberlo, Will, Hannibal es un Alfa, los Alfa tienen una única prioridad y esa es su familia, Abigail es su cachorro, no va a renunciar a ella.

—No tengo ninguna garantía de ello. No, Bev.

— ¿Entonces tu plan es casarte con Chilton, dejar que te marque y tener un montón de Chiltoncitos, mientras le ocultas a Abigail algo así de importante? Si un día se entera, Will, va a enojarse muchísimo.

—Hasta hace dos semanas no tenía idea del apellido de su padre. —Dijo Will, dejándose caer en el sillón y cerrando los ojos, la cabeza le ardía. — No sería fingir si apelo a la ignorancia.

—Estás siendo un idiota inmaduro.

—Es mi hija, haré lo que yo crea mejor para ella…

—Bien, no voy a discutirlo, no tengo autoridad para hacerlo, pero Hannibal está en su derecho de saberlo Will, y no es un hombre tonto. Tiene conocidos que podrían decirle sobre tu embarazo en la preparatoria, ahora no sé qué estudió pero te aseguro que sabe poner dos más dos y darse cuenta de que Abigail es su hija, y si viene de sorpresa a demandarte los derechos que le corresponden, bueno… la cosa se puede poner muy fea.

En eso tenía razón, Hannibal tenía amigos americanos que de una forma u otra podían saber que Will quedó embarazado antes de su último año, una resta le diría todo lo que tenía que saber. O tal vez nunca lo sabría, tal vez nadie se lo diría. Bueno ese era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar, un riesgo que correría por su hija. Ella merecía algo mucho mejor que un hogar tan complicado y disfuncional como el que ofrecían padres separados.

Beverly se fue a casa dejándolo muy inquieto, y ya que el insomnio parecía algo muy común en su vida estas semanas decidió ordenar un poco, dejando silenciosamente un par de muñecas sobre la mesita de juego de su hija.

La miró dormir en su cama, tranquila e inocente, con la boca entreabierta y un pie fuera de las cobijas. Hacía eso desde que era pequeña, Will no sabía porque o de dónde había tomado esa costumbre. Le besó la frente cariñosamente antes de volver a su habitación.

Abigail podía crecer como hija de Frederick, de Hannibal, de nadie, la realidad es que él era su papi, y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

 Hannibal dejó de buscarlo en la tienda, sin embargo iba frecuentemente a dejar a la pequeña Mischa para jugar con Abigail y se hicieron amigas rápidamente. Will no entendía cómo. Abigail era independiente, generosa y llena de vida, mientras que Mischa era gruñona, consentida, egoísta y bastante ruidosa. Pero algo funcionaba ahí, porque charlaban todo el tiempo, jugaban en total armonía y parecían tener muchas más cosas en común de las que los adultos imaginaban. Esa era su tía, técnicamente, pero Will no tenía corazón para mantenerlas alejadas ahora.

— ¿Will?

— ¡Frederick! —Chilló sorprendido, estaba sacudiendo algunos libros cuando sintió un par de manos rodear su cintura. Will no la tenía fácil confiando en un Alfa, así que cuando se inclinó para besarlo en los labios ambos sabían que era un acto de gran significado. Tal vez debería concederle pronto una noche juntos.

—No quise asustarte, pensé que podríamos ir a merendar algo, tu, Abbie y yo. Tal vez comer helado.

—Eso suena bien. — Respondió Will, metiendo las manos a su delantal para limpiarlas del polvo.

—Pensaba que, considerando lo que me contaste sobre ese Alfa que estaba siguiéndote, —Will trató de no reaccionar, recordando las verdades a medias que le había dicho sobre Hannibal. — podríamos comenzar a considerar formalizar nuestra relación.

— ¿Formalizar?

—Tendríamos que hablar de ello más profundamente, hablarlo con Abigail, pero no le veo el caso a esperar mucho más tiempo. Podríamos vincularnos en tu siguiente celo, casarnos en un par de meses y estar listos para tener algún cachorro antes de que termine el año.

—Cielos, Frederick no lo sé… es muy pronto y yo…

— ¡No!

Ambos voltearon a ver a Abigail, había estado muy quieta escuchando la conversación detrás de un librero, pero ella no quería eso. No quería que ese hombre fuera su padre, no quería hermanos. Will la miró sorprendido mientras la niña temblaba enojada a su lado. Chilton se apartó de Will lentamente y este se acercó a su hija tratando de lucir comprensivo.

—Cariño, es sólo una idea…

— ¡No, no me gusta!

—Creí que te agradaba Frederick…

— ¡Me agrada… pero no lo quiero, quiero a mi Papá!

—Abbie hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, tu Padre no está con nosotros y no va a estar con nosotros pronto…

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No me quiere?

—No digas eso, es sólo que… la vida no siempre es como queremos, Abbie.

— ¡Todas mis amigas tienen dos papás! Incluso Amber aunque sus papás se separaron… Por favor, Papi… no quiero un papá de mentiras, quiero a mi papá.

—Abigail, no seas grosera y mimada. —La reprendió Will y la niña se mordió el labio enojada. — Las cosas no son como queremos, a veces la gente hace cosas que no nos gustan pero tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellas. Tu padre… decidió no estar aquí y yo no voy a estar solo siempre porque tú insistes en rechazar a todos los que se me acercan.

—Ellos no son mi papá…

—No sabes cómo es tu padre, estaremos mucho mejor así.

—No sé cómo es porque tú nunca me dices nada…—Había comenzado a llorar. Will estaba terriblemente avergonzado. Frederick se había alejado lentamente, con una prudencia que Will agradeció infinitamente, pero Abigail parecía decidida a continuar su rabieta. Will sabía que ella quería otra cosa, pero no podía dársela y arriesgarse a hacerle daño, Abigail rogaba por su padre desde que cumplió 5 y que Hannibal estuviera en la ciudad no iba a cambiar que no podía estar con ella.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, señorita. Las cosas son como son y es el fin de la historia, quiero que te disculpes con Frederick y vayas por tus cosas, no creas que vas a salirte con la tuya, estoy muy enfadado.

—No me quiero disculpar. —Chilló Abigail enojada, Will frunció el ceño, empujándola suavemente hacía la trastienda. — ¡No, papi!

—Abigail, no eres un bebé, deja de portarte como uno. —Murmuró Will con los dientes apretados, la niña lo apartó violentamente y echó a correr hacía la puerta. — ¡Abigail Jane Graham, ven aquí ahora mismo!

— ¡No! ¡Te odio!

— ¡Abigail!

La niña estaba furiosa, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos húmedos, tanto que cuando vio a su papi acercarse no quiso estar cerca y echó a correr por la calle. No eran tan tarde, la calle no estaba transitada, pero Will no fue lo bastante rápido.

Todo sucedió en un segundo, de pronto el mundo parecía ir muy lento. Había gritos y gente corriendo. Abigail había dado apenas dos pasos bajo la banqueta cuando una motocicleta la golpeó de costado. Tal vez en otro momento Will habría podido pensar en cómo la motocicleta iba en sentido contrario y a exceso de velocidad, o en cómo el mismo piloto salió volando y estaba aturdido en el suelo unos metros más adelante.

 Pero ahora sólo podía pensar en su pequeña hija, su única hija, en el suelo rodeada de sangre. Habría gritado, seguramente sí. Alguien había llamado una ambulancia y cuando llegaron su padre tuvo que sostenerlo violentamente para dejarlos llevarse a Abigail al hospital, le hablaban pero no entendía quien, no le interesaba lo que tuvieran que decir, quería seguirla, ir con ella, estar cerca de ella. No podía sucederle nada. Se moriría si lo las últimas palabras de su hija hacía él eran “Te odio”.


	4. Confesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will debe confesar su secreto por el bien de su hija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :D Significa mucho para mí!

Will odiaba los hospitales, le recordaban cuando era un niño y su madre había muerto, le recordaban cuando estaba confundido y aterrado con Abigail en su vientre. El olor estéril del desinfectante y el constante llamado de las ambulancias, los pies que corrían de un lado a otro, el griterío que acompañaba a casa paciente nuevo lo tenían hecho un manojo de nervios, no que tuviera otra opción, no cuando su hija, su preciosa Abigail estaba ahí dentro luchando por su vida.

Y por su culpa, se supone que debería protegerla y había fallado miserablemente, era un pésimo padre, un pésimo Omega. Se secó las lágrimas violentamente con la manga mientras se enderezaba en aquella horrible silla de plástico en la sala de espera. Su padre estaba a su lado, había intentado consolarlo pero poco hacían sus palabras en oídos sordos, ahora se limitaba a frotarle la espalda cariñosamente esperando ofrecer un poco de consuelo y seguridad.

Will había crecido muy rápido y muy violentamente con la llegada de Abigail, había perdido muchas oportunidades, había renunciado a muchas cosas, daría la vida por ella sin dudarlo, lo haría ahora mismo si alguien le diera la opción, pero no es así como funcionan las cosas. Golpeaba el suelo constantemente con el pie, mordiéndose los labios durante minutos que sentía como horas, hasta que un médico de cabello oscuro salió de la sala.

— ¿Señor Graham?

—Sí, ¿Cómo está Abigail?

—No voy a mentirle, está en un estado muy delicado, tiene una herida cráneo encefálica, afortunadamente leve, pero no sabremos si tiene alguna repercusión neurológica hasta que despierte. Sin embargo, me temó que tendrá que ser sometida a otra cirugía para detener una hemorragia que no parece ceder, sin embargo Abigail está perdiendo mucha sangre y el hospital no tiene un banco tan extenso de sangre de su tipo.

— ¿Sangre de su tipo? Sí, sí entiendo, pero nosotros podemos donar sangre para ella ¿no?

—Lo siento, Señor Graham, Abigail tiene un tipo de sangre muy poco común, lamentablemente no puede recibir sangre de cualquiera.

—Ósea que nosotros no…—Will estaba confundido, sabía que Abigail era AB-, y que era un tipo de sangre relativamente raro, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. — Pero creí que era receptor universal…

—Lo siento, el grupo AB+ es receptor universal, necesitamos alguien, un conocido o preferentemente un familiar que tenga el mismo tipo de sangre que Abigail para poder realizar la transfusión, y pronto, si necesita usar un teléfono mi oficina está abierta. Disculpen debo volver al quirófano.

— ¿Will?

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Papá? —Chilló angustiado. — No conozco a nadie con el tipo de Abigail, ni conozco tanta gente…

—Pondremos un anuncio en las redes sociales, trataremos de buscar donadores entre tus tíos. O sus primos, lo solucionaremos, Willie… Ese imbécil de su padre nos sería de mucha ayuda ahora.

Will abrió mucho los ojos, sí eso era. No, tendría que decirle a Hannibal sobre Abigail… Pero sí no lo hacía su niña podría morir. No, su orgullo era mucho menos importante que la vida de su hija, ya se enfrentaría a Hannibal cuando Abigail estuviera fuera de peligro, pero ¿cómo dar con él?

—Papá, voy a ir a buscar a alguien, quédate aquí y por favor avísame cualquier cambio.

— ¿Will? Yo puedo ir, deberías estar aquí.

—Voy a ayudar a Abbie, por favor papá, no tardaré nada. —Sacó las llaves del auto del bolsillo de su padre y echó a correr por el hospital. Mischa les había mencionado sobre el hotel en que estaban hospedándose, el Hotel Blue Ribbon, a unos 20 minutos en auto.  ¿Qué habitación era? 305… o 503, no podía recordarlo, apenas podía pensar en cómo conducir sin estrellarse contra los muros de contención de la carretera.

Mientras se estacionaba torpemente frente al hotel recibió algunas miradas de curiosidad, echó a correr hacia el lobby  y casi se resbala en el prístino suelo, se acercó jadeante a la recepcionista que lo miró confundida.

—Buenas noches, ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Sí, necesito que llame a un huésped, su nombre es Hannibal Lecter, pero no estoy seguro si su habitación es la 503 o la 305, señorita. — Dijo entre jadeos, la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, pero las habitaciones de la familia Lecter son privadas, no puedo conceder información ni molestarles en…

—Miré, sé que no le importa pero necesito hablar con él, mi hija está en el hospital, puede morir, señorita, necesita donadores de sangre, no vendría a buscarles si no fuera importante, por favor…

La mujer se mordió el labio contrariada, claramente Will estaba al borde de la locura, con la ropa arrugada y los ojos húmedos por el llanto. Debió tocar alguna fibra sensible en ella porque levanto el auricular y marco un número.

—Buenas noches, le llamo de recepción, disculpe las molestias…—Pausa— Sí, señor entiendo, pero hay alguien aquí que está buscando al señor Hannibal Lecter, es una emergencia… —Otra Pausa.  Ahora la mujer le hablaba a Will. — Señor, su nombre…

—Will Graham. —Respondió de inmediato, recargado en la barra de la recepción como un niño impaciente. La mujer asintió y repitió el nombre al teléfono.  Luego colgó.

—El señor Lecter vendrá en un segundo.

—Mil gracias, no tiene idea lo mucho que me ha ayudado.

—Ni lo mencione…

Will se alejó del mostrador nervioso. Hasta ahora todo funcionaba pero.. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle un favor así a Hannibal? Peor aún ¿y si no tenía el mismo tipo de sangre que Abigail?

— ¿Will? Que agradable sorpresa.

Will lo miró, llevaba ropa casual, un suéter de lana y pantalones negros, los zapatos de piel atados con premura y el cabello  revuelto y suave, no engomado como siempre lo había visto. Will se sonrojó ligeramente, era muy fácil olvidar lo guapo que Hannibal era. ¡No! Este no es el momento, se acercó de inmediato a él.

—Hannibal ¿Qué tipo de sangre eres?

—Will, no entiendo que tiene que…

—Por favor, sólo…—Jadeo, nervioso, Hannibal pudo sentir su ansiedad y respondió.

—AB-, cómo todos en mi familia.

—Ven conmigo, por favor, necesito sangre.

—Will, tienes que decirme más que eso si quieres mi sangre. —Dijo Hannibal confundido, pero siguió a Will hasta su auto a pesar de todo. — Háblame, por favor.

—Es Abigail, está en el hospital…

— ¿Está bien? Will ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme a mí?

Will evadió la última pregunta mientras le explicaba sobre el estado de Abigail, llegaron al hospital justo cuando Hannibal repetía que no entendía que hacía allí, si bien había aceptado donar sangre para la niña.

—Tienen el mismo tipo de sangre…

—Es una coincidencia afortunada pero ¿cómo es que lo sabías? Will, no entiendo por qué de toda la gente me buscarías a mí.

—Abigail…Tu sangre será compatible con ella.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro Will? Esto es muy delicado, una transfusión incompatible podría causar una reacción violenta de su sistema inmune y…

—Porque Abigail es tu hija, Hannibal. —Estalló molesto mientras lo empujaba al ala de donaciones. Hannibal cerró la boca de golpe. — Ya lo dije, Abigail es hija tuya… Por eso sé que va a aceptar la sangre, por favor Hannibal, podemos hablar de esto luego…

—Lo haremos…—Susurró el rubio mientras se acercaba al mostrador para registrarse.

Su hija, no era posible, él no podía tener una hija. Y sí era cierto… ¿Will no pensaba decirle nunca? Jamás se habría ido sabiendo que tendrían un bebé, ni sus padres habían insistido en que dejara atrás a Will con su heredero en el vientre, esto era una locura. Una hija, y peor aún una hija en peligro. ¿Cómo diablos sucedían tantas cosas?

\------0000-----

Bill logró contener las ganas de golpear a ese sujeto en la cara cuando Will el explicó lo que hacía allí, y quien era. No era lo que esperaba, de haberlo sabido lo habría sacado a patadas de su tienda en cuanto puso un pie ahí. Pero ahora estaba salvando la vida de su nieta, mientras las horas continuaban corriendo y Will entraba cada vez más en un estado de desesperación que rayaba en la locura.

—Papá, deberías irte a dormir… tenemos que abrir la tienda mañana.

—No te preocupes por la tienda, Will, no te dejaré sólo.

—Yo no iré a ninguna parte. —Dijo Hannibal, con la mirada perdida en la puerta por la que los médicos entraban y salían presurosos. — Me quedaré con él.

—No sé quién te crees que eres pero —Comenzó Bill, pero Will lo detuvo.

—Ve papá, duerme un poco…

—Will…

—Por favor, no tiene caso que todos estemos incómodos, ve a casa…

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de ropa mañana?

—Por favor.

—Bien… —Miro a Hannibal con ojos afilados como cuchillos. — Buenas noches.

No pudo sentirse incómodo estando a solas con Hannibal,tenía otras preocupaciones, sentía la más dolorosa opresión en el pecho a causa de la preocupación.

—Will…

—No, Hannibal por favor… Ahora no.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto. Sí Abigail es hija mía tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Oh claro, cómo dejaste tu teléfono o alguna forma para contactarnos era muy fácil darte la noticia. —Respondió con la voz teñida de resentimiento. — No creas que… que esto cambia nada.

—Oh, en eso estás equivocado, Will, esto cambia todo. —Dijo firmemente, Will suspiro. — No puedes alejarla de mí, tengo derecho a estar con ella.

—No tienes derecho a nada, yo me he ocupado de Abigail hasta ahora.

—Tengo todo el derecho, no abandone a Abigail, no tenía idea de que ella existía…

— ¡Me abandonaste a mí! —Chilló frustrado, Hannibal guardó un silencio prudente y doloroso. — Me dejaste sólo, jugaste conmigo al Alfa y luego desapareciste. Quedé como un niño de 16 años con media marca y un bebé muy real… Y no estabas ahí, y de verdad te necesitaba….

—Will… yo…

— ¿Señor Graham?

Will se puso de pie tan rápido que casi golpea contra el médico. Hannibal se acercó también, no tenía importancia los años que estuviera lejos de Abigail, era su hija, su princesa, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho antes su hija cambiaba todos sus planes. No había forma de que renunciara a ella, y mucho menos a Will. No sabía sí podía mar a alguien tan rápidamente, pero si Abbie era hija suya merecía todo su corazón.

—Abigail está estable, detuvimos la hemorragia y ha respondido bien a la transfusión, probablemente dormirá un par de días, así que la dejaremos en cuidados intensivos hasta que podamos trasladarla a un cuarto para analizar el posible daño neurológico y que pueda recuperarse adecuadamente. Es importante que consulte con su aseguradora para determinar un plan de pagos para los gastos de emergencia y al internarla.

—Entiendo. —Eso no iba a salir nada barato, pero no podía importarle menos, Abigail estaba mejor, estaba viva. — ¿Puedo verla?

—Por supuesto.

—Quiero ir también. —Dijo Hannibal recordando de pronto que tenía una voz. El médico lo miró curioso.

—Lo siento, sólo los familiares directos pueden entrar.

Hannibal quiso golpearlo directo en la cara. Will respondió con la voz temblorosa.

 —Está bien… Él es su padre….

—Bien, pero no tarden.

Asintieron mientras lo seguían por un par de pasillos. Will parecía tan frágil y tan delicado, Hannibal quiso rodearlo con sus brazos y besarlo, hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien. Probablemente el contacto no sería bien recibido. Abigail lucía algo hinchada, con rasguños y cortes en el rostro y los brazos y un moretón grande y negro partiéndole el rostro. Tenía la cabeza vendada y respiraba pausadamente con ayuda de una máquina. Sintió como si la viera por primera vez, seguramente si la miraba a fondo descubriría los rasgos que había heredado de su familia. Will le besó la frente lentamente, Hannibal apenas se atrevió a acariciar suavemente su mano y mirarla como si fuera algo maravilloso, un tesoro de valor incalculable. Tragó saliva escandalosamente, dándose cuenta de que jamás podría amar nada más de lo que se encontraba amándola a ella.

—Se pondrá bien.

—Lo sé… —Will sonaba mucho más tranquilo, quitándole el cabello del rostro y sonriendo dulcemente, Abigail no hizo movimiento alguno.

—Debemos salir… te compraré algo de beber.

—No es necesario. —Dijo de inmediato. No quería que Hannibal le comprara nada, ni eso quería de él.

—No me importa… hay muchas cosas que tenemos que discutir…

\-----000----

Había una cafetería de cadena en el hospital. Hannibal insistió en que tomaran algo de café, pero no e preguntó si quería comer algo, ambos sabían que no podrían hacerlo de cualquier modo. Se sentaron en silencio un momento que pareció eterno mientras el café se enfriaba entre ellos.

— ¿Cuándo descubriste que estabas esperando?

—Un mes después de que te fuiste.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Estaba asustado. —Admitió Will. — No quería tener hijos, mucho menos sin un Alfa…pensé en abortar, pero no pude hacerlo. Luego pensé en darla en adopción, olvidarme de ello, dársela a alguien que la quisiera y que la cuidaría con mucho amor.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque ella era mía, la sentía dentro de mí y la amaba, no quería estar lejos de ella. No quiero que Abigail sufra por culpa tuya, por eso… sólo vete, déjanos en paz.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Dijo Hannibal, algo ofendido. — No voy a lastimarla, ni a ti… Quiero ser parte de su vida.

—Cuando te fuiste perdiste esa oportunidad.

—Eso no es justo y lo sabes, yo no sabía que tenía una hija hasta hace un par de horas, tú me quitaste la posibilidad de decidir sobre qué papel quería jugar en su vida.

—Tu perdiste esa oportunidad cuando no volviste, o llamaste…o algo.

—No voy a alejarme de Abigail, ni de ti.

—Por favor, Hannibal, no hagas esto más difícil.

—Ella merece a su padre. — Espetó, irritado. — Merece estar conmigo… Y ambos merecemos recuperar todo este tiempo. Will, digas lo que digas no voy a renunciar a mi hija.

— ¿Cuál es tu gran plan? ¿Eh? ¿Que pasé medio año en Lituania y medio año aquí? De ninguna manera, Abigail necesita estabilidad, necesita un hogar estructurado.

—Will, no vas a mantenerme alejado de mi hija, o de ti, si tengo que mudarme a este país que así sea. De cualquier forma pensaba llevarte conmigo cuando te encontrara, la idea en general no cambia.

—No digas tonterías…—Respondió Will. Se echó para atrás el cabello rebelde y lo miró a los ojos, Hannibal sintió su mundo derretirse, todo cobraba sentido, era único y perfecto. — Bien…  Pero si le haces algo que la haga sufrir…te juró que no te perdonaré nunca.

—No lo haré.

Will no creería nada de lo que le prometieran, especialmente si esa promesa venía de Hannibal. No porque pasara tanto tiempo en el hospital como Will iba a creer en lo genuino del interés por Abigail. No quería ilusionarla, y luego ver a Hannibal acobardarse al último minuto.

Dos días después, cuando estuvo fuera de peligro la transfirieron a una habitación privada. Will no quería ni pensar en todo el dinero que aquello les costaría, el equipo, la habitación, todo sumaba peligrosamente más de lo que el seguro les cubriría.

Hannibal, Will no sabía si al darse cuenta de su inseguridad o simplemente por responsabilidad,  de inmediato se ofreció a pagar las cuentas y Will no pudo decirle que no. Pagaría lo que fuera necesario, podía permitírselo, especialmente por Abigail.

Cuando Will llegó al hospital dos días después de que Abigail fuera movida a una habitación privada, grande y cómoda, le sorprendió de ver a Hannibal a allí. Sólo había ido a bañarse, pero en ese rato Hannibal había llevado fruta, flores, incluso un perro de peluche y le leía su libro azul favorito, no sabía si Abigail Podía oírle bajo el velo del sueño, pero tendría que intentarlo, conocer su libro favorito.

Mientras estaba a solas con ella había tratado de absorberla por completo, su rostro, la suavidad de sus manos y mejillas, las orejas cuadradas de su familia y el mismo lunar en la palma de la mano que tenían todos los Lecter. Abigail era su hija a todas luces, y mientras más tiempo pasaba esperando que despertara más deseo haberlo sabido antes. Haber visto sus primeros pasos, escuchado sus primeras palabras. Incluso en esta lectura estaba muy atrasado. Y no tenía idea de cómo ser un padre, pero aprendería, haría lo que fuera por recuperar a su familia. ¡Su Familia! Su pecho ardía con un irracional orgullo de Alfa, con una llama posesiva, esa era SU familia. Su Omega, aunque no llevará una marca oficial. Su hija, aunque aún no lo supiera.

— ¿Fue difícil? —Habló Hannibal, rompiendo el silencio en que ahora se sumía la habitación.

— ¿Qué?

—Llevarla dentro.

—Fue algo diferente. Solitario, confuso, doloroso y maravilloso… — Dijo Will. Beverly le había dicho que Hannibal no dejaría a Abigail detrás, tal vez tenía razón, pero no podía sentirse culpable por lo mal que se sentía el hombre por no saber nada de su hija, en su mente sabía que lo merecía por no haberse quedado, por no habérselo llevado con él a donde hubiera ido. — Fue un bebé de buen peso, muy saludable. Muy sonriente también, nació de ocho meses.

— ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

—24 de junio.

—Igual que mi madre…—Dijo Hannibal sonriendo. Will no pudo evitar sonreír también. Con relativamente buena actitud respondió cada pregunta que el mayor le hizo. Le dijo sobre sus fiestas de cumpleaños, sobre su obsesión con los ciervos, sobre como su abuelo le había enseñado a pescar y a engrasar un motor. Sobre como ayudaba en la casa secando los platos y tendiendo su cama, sobre el miedo irracional que sentía por los gusanos. Para el lituano aquello era como escuchar la más intrigante historia del mundo, una historia de la que nunca se cansaría, una que lo intrigaba, que lo consumía, quería saberlo todo, quería sostenerla entre sus brazos, besarla, decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que, sin importar las consecuencias, nunca la dejaría sola de nuevo.

—Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso solo.

—No estoy solo, tampoco Abigail. —Corrigió Will, acomodándole un mechón a la niña tras la oreja. — ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Lo de querer estar en su vida?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces dime una cosa…—Se mordió el labio, a veces la verdad es algo que no quieres conocer, quien dijo que la ignorancia es una bendición tiene razón, pero Will ya no quería huir de la verdad.

—Will…

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Hice algo mal? Si te falte al respeto de alguna forma yo…

—No, no hiciste nada más que hacerme ridículamente feliz. —Expresó Hannibal, su voz estaba teñida de arrepentimiento, Will sintió los ojos húmedos, que tontería, haberse sentido mal durante 8 años por eso. Amor a primera vista, amor adolescente, si no fuera por Abigail Will no tendría certeza de que sus días con Hannibal no fueron sólo un sueño. Había sido muy fácil culparlo por abandonarlos, pero siempre un Omega también temía haber provocado ese desenlace. Saber que no fue su culpa, por algún motivo, no le trajo mucho consuelo. Cuando Hannibal volvió a hablar su voz era un poco más firme.

—Nunca olvidaría esa mañana, cuando desperté a tu lado no podía pensar en nada más que en ti, en lo hermoso que lucías, en lo orgulloso que estaba de hacerte mío, de haberte encontrado… Quería llevarte a casa conmigo, casarnos, no me importaba mucho que ninguno de los dos tuviera más de 18 años, es lo que los Alfa hacen, o eso pensaba. —Hannibal quiso acariciarle la mejilla, Will vio su mano subir y bajar y finalmente rendirse y reposar sobre la cama. No supo decir si quería o no el contacto, en su mente batallaba la certeza de que Hannibal era sincero con la idea de que no lo era.

—Llamé a mis padres, quería organizar la boda lo antes posible, pedir tu mano, llevarte de vuelta a casa conmigo, pero ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo. —Expresó con amargura. — Mi madre estaba esperando un bebé y mi padre no dejaba de decirme que mis imprudencias pondrían en peligro su vida, que no podía elegir un Omega cualquiera cuando tenía tantos Duques y marqueses lanzándome a sus hijos para mantener en alto el nombre de la familia… decían que era un malagradecido y un desconsiderado, ¿sabes?

—Sí, algo así escuché también. Los padres tienen una curiosa forma de pensar… —Confesó y sus ojos conectaron un segundo ante esa coincidencia, Hannibal rompió el contacto primero.

—Era un niño tonto, 17 años no es una edad a la que puedas considerarte maduro o fuerte, me amenazaron con hacerte daño, con desheredarme, con  enviarme a un internado militar, pensé que podría negociar con ellos pero no fue así, me llevaron a casa y volvimos a Europa en cosa de horas.

—No volviste hasta ahora.

—Quería hacerlo, pero mis padres se aseguraron de que no pudiera salir del país sin su supervisión, pagaban mis estudios pero no me permitieron ganar mi propio dinero hasta que cumplí los 21 y luego de eso mi hermana enfermaba todo el tiempo… creo que son puras excusas, pero sucedió así. Entiendo que me desprecies, estás en tu derecho.

—No te desprecio. — Desestimó Will. — Lo hice, muchos años, tuve problemas de dinero, problemas emocionales, estaba asustado y nadie quiso acercarse a mí después de ti, no estaba marcado pero si manchado… Fue más fácil cuando Abigail comenzó a crecer, pero entonces comenzó a preguntar  y no sabía que decirle… No niego que el resentimiento está ahí.

—Te pediría disculpas, más no lo haré,  creo que tu decidirás por tu cuenta lo que sientes hacía mí. Pero ¿crees que ella pueda perdonarme?

— ¿Abbie? —Will miró a la pequeña y sonrió. — Sí, seguramente tendrá muchas preguntas. Pero ella siempre ha querido estar contigo… si te acepta yo no puedo oponerme a que la veas, sin embargo no puedes irte de nuevo… no así.

—No tenía forma de enfrentar a mis padres, ahora sí. No me iré, lo prometo.

—Me has prometido muchas cosas, Hannibal. —Dijo Will con una sonrisa triste. — No lo hagas más, sólo demuéstramelo.

Hannibal asintió, el silencio posterior a esto no fue ya incómodo pero sí muy denso. La mano había dejado la cama y le acariciaba la mejilla. Hannibal tenía manos de dedos largos y cuadrados, manos varoniles y cálidas. Will se tensó cuando esa mano lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, inmerso en ese tono rojizo que los de Hannibal tomaban cuando la luz golpeaba la habitación. Qué horror, volvía a tener 16 años ahora, volvía a sentirse atraído a ese hombre sin que su mente pareciera querer tomar partido, dejando a su corazón arrojarse al vacío. No, no, no. Estaban muy cerca, podía sentir la colonia de Hannibal invadiendo sus sentidos, nublando su juicio. Casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sentía su aliento sobre su piel.

Un toque firme en la puerta  lo asustó a ambos, echándose hacia atrás mientras Will respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de calmarse mientras abría la puerta.

—Hey, Will.

—Frederick, no creí que vendrías hasta mañana.

—No podía dejarte a solas, traje flores, y algo para Abbie. —Will tomó agradecido el pequeño arreglo y lo puso junto al de Hannibal, mucho más grande. El conejito de peluche también parecía poca cosa frente al bonito perro del rubio.

Cuando Frederick entró se quedó muy tieso, mirando a Hannibal sentado cómodamente a la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí? ¿Quién es usted?

—Dr. Hannibal Lecter a su servicio…señor…

—Chilton… Dr. Frederick Chilton. Lecter… ¿Lecter, el psiquiatra?

—Se conocen…—Preguntó Will, Chilton parecía irritado, pero Hannibal divertido.

—El Dr. Chilton envió un texto a la revista internacional de psiquiatría, yo escribí una respuesta, algo mordaz.

—Paso 4 páginas desestimando todo lo que dije, espero se haya divertido humillándome frente la comunidad psiquiátrica internacional, Dr.

—Le aseguro que usted es el único responsable de su humillación.

— ¿Qué lo trae al ala pediátrica de nuestro humilde hospital? —Preguntó Chilton, rodeando suavemente a Will con el brazo, este no pareció rechazar ni desear ese contacto.

—Mi hija.

—Su hija… ¿Su hija? — Está vez la pregunta fue para Will. El moreno se mordió los labios, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza.

—Will, creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, eso sería adecuado. — Concedió Hannibal, impasible. — Adelante, yo me quedaré con Abigail.


	5. Cortejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will y Hannibal van a intentar algo nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que leen, dejan kudos o comentarios, significa mucho para mí y trataré de responder los ultimos tan pronto como me sea posible.

—Creí que habíamos acordado que nuestra relación estaría basada en el respeto, Will.

—No te he faltado al respeto, Frederick.

—Mentirme, es una falta de respeto, no decirme que el Alfa que intentó marcarte y que aparentemente es padre de tu hija está aquí y por lo que entiendo frecuentándote, es una falta de respeto, enorme.

—Viene a ver a Abigail, no a mí.

— ¿Qué diferencia hace? Will, es inadecuado que un Alfa y un Omega no vinculados estén a solas, sea el lugar que sea, especialmente si estás viendo a alguien más. Debiste llamarme en seguida.

—Lo lamento… No sabía que más hacer, Abigail necesitaba su sangre, no podía mantenerlo como un secreto a costa suya.

—Estoy muy enfadado. —Expresó el Alfa, Will notaba sus hombros tensos y sus ojos verdes irritados. — Creo que retiraré de la mesa mi oferta de vincularnos en el futuro inmediato.

—Frederick…

—No, sólo… Me ocultas cosas, estás en una habitación privada a solas con él. ¿Te interesa? ¿Tienes intenciones de formar una familia con él?

—No… no lo sé, Frederick, apenas estoy tratando de asumir que no es una alucinación… Abbie está grave, lo que menos puedo pensar ahora es con quien quiero salir.

—Respuesta equivocada, Will. —Murmuró, decepcionado y herido. — Voy a irme a casa ahora… sólo…hablaremos después, tal vez.

Will no lo detuvo, ahí iba su última oportunidad de casarse con un Alfa más o menos decente y darle a Abigail una familia. Regresó a la habitación en silencio, Hannibal estaba sentado junto a Abigail, rodeándole con su brazo mientras le leía. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios. Con Chilton o sin él ahora Hannibal estaba en la vida de Abigail, y de una forma u otra eso era algo bueno. Se sentó en el pequeño sillón, duro y frío, y se quitó las gafas, frotándose el puente de la nariz, agotado.

— ¿No salió bien?

— ¿Tu qué crees?

—Lo lamento, parecía algo serio.

—Pensaba vincularme con él en mi próximo celo. —Dijo Will, derrotado, Hannibal respiró profundamente, la idea de que aquél a quien consideraba suyo se uniera a alguien más, especialmente un perfecto idiota como era Frederick Chilton, le hacía hervir la sangre. — Pero ahora eso está fuera de discusión, dice que volverá a llamar, pero lo dudo. Nunca lo hacen.

— ¿Lo hacen? Así que no es tu primer intento.

—No, no lo es. — ¿Por qué le decía todo eso? Y con tanta facilidad, bueno habían tenido sexo y era el padre de su hija. — Los Alfa no suelen acercarse a un Omega marcado, especialmente uno a medio marcar, y ni hablar de alguien con una niña. Estoy acostumbrado.

—Sé que estás molesto conmigo y yo estoy sorprendido, ahora tengo una hija en quién tengo que pensar. Pero no voy a negarte que me alegra lo que ha sucedido.

—Vete al infierno, Hannibal. —Musitó Will, evadiendo su mirada, intensa y fija en él.

—No haré nada que no quieras, pero por favor dame la oportunidad de hacer bien ahora lo que no logré hace ocho años, déjame cortejarte.

— ¿Cortejarme? Por dios, Hannibal, no valgo un cortejo…

—No es así, tienes un valor incalculable para mí, no hay nada sobre tu persona que te haga indeseable, eres trabajador,  responsable, ridículamente hermoso y ahora incluso sé que me has dado el regalo de una hija. Si hay alguien ahí afuera con más derecho que yo a cortejarte, te pido que me informes de inmediato.

—No tienes ningún derecho. — Dijo Will, tajante. En algo tenía razón y es que podrían formalizar esa unión. Es decir, ¿Qué habría pasado si hace ocho años Will le hubiera dicho sobre Abigail? Aún si Hannibal no lo amaba, y seguía creyendo que no era el caso, se habrían casado. Compartirían una vida juntos por el bien de su bebé y eventualmente el aprecio, el vínculo y su hija habrían hecho nacer o un profundo afecto o un total repudio. Hannibal le estaba ofreciendo el primero al parecer.

—No quiero que hagas esto por la razón equivocada, puedes ser parte de la vida de Abigail sin formar parte de la mía. Además, tus padres no van a permitirlo.

—Mis padres me importan una mierda. —Will se sobresaltó ante palabras vulgares, no sabía que Hannibal maldecía. — No creas que por ser Omega tus sentimientos son más intensos que los míos, te dejé esa mordida porque quería pasar toda mi vida contigo y no he cambiado de opinión. Si están de acuerdo o no bueno me temó que está vez no va a cambiar nada.

—Hannibal, por favor. No valgo la pena, si tus padres se enojaran y te destituyeran ¿qué harías?

—Me subestimas, Will. —Dijo Irritado. — Te aseguró que soy mucho más que el dinero de mi familia, al que Abigail como mi hija tiene derecho. Preferiría mil veces mudarme aquí al departamento más sucio y diminuto disponible a volver a separarme de ustedes.

—Hannibal, por dios… —Se había sonrojado, pero aquello sonaba como menos irreal, Hannibal no tenía idea de lo que decía, o tal vez sí, estaba completamente seguro y eso aterraba a Will mucho más, ya que él no tenía idea lo que quería. — Bien. ¿Quieres la oportunidad? Ahí está.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí… Es lo que quería antes y puede ser lo que quiera ahora, pero no lo arruines, Hannibal, no voy a darte otra oportunidad.

—No lo haré. —Su sonrisa de triunfo hizo a Will suspirar una vez más.

\-----000-----

Will no tenía idea lo que significaba un cortejo, realmente bajo su condición nunca había sido especialmente protegido o apreciado, quienes se acercaban a él sabían que estaba a un paso de la desesperación, no Hannibal. Hannibal era amable, pero no por lástima. Además nadie cortejaba un Omega usado como él, tenían citas. Un cortejo tenía la finalidad del matrimonio, sin otra posibilidad.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, claro, Hannibal pasaba todo el día en el hospital, tomaban turnos para dormir en ese incómodo sillón y para ir a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Bill se había sorprendido cuándo Will le dijo que iba a permitirle a Hannibal cortejarlo, pero no estaba molesto. “Ya eres mayor para decidir qué hacer con tu vida, no voy a meterme, hasta ahora has decidido bien”. Will agradeció su apoyo, si bien continuaba siendo algo hostil hacia Hannibal que hacía gala de infinita paciencia.

—Ten.

Will levantó la cabeza, casi se había quedado dormido cuando Hannibal fue a comprarles algo de comer. Le ofrecía un vaso de una cafetería cercana.

—No tomo café.

—Lo sé, es té de manzanilla y manzana, con un poco de canela para darte energía.

—OH… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo dijiste hace 8 años, que el café te parecía muy amargo.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —Dijo sorprendido. — Luego de tantos años…

—Durante años las cosas que me confesaste esa noche fueron la única forma de recordarte, eran todo lo que tenía.

—Gracias… —Eso, eso era lo más molesto sobre Hannibal, esa capacidad de destruir todas sus defensas con las más honestas confesiones que, como esa, le daban a entender a Will que sentía un afecto profundo por él, era casi doloroso. Sería muy fácil ceder ante eso, dejarse ir, dejarse enamorar por aquellas palabras. Pero no quería hacerlo, no podría soportarlo si algo salía mal y Hannibal desaparecía de su vida una vez más.

—Deberías comer algo…—Dijo Hannibal ofreciéndole un emparedado, Will tomó la mitad y le dio un mordisco.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que este dormida?

—El doctor dice que el trauma en su cráneo no fue grave, que la costilla fracturada fue lo que causo la hemorragia interna, realmente dudo que tenga alguna secuela neurológica, pero es muy pequeña, su cuerpo debe estar agotado por la cirugía Will, podría tomarle mucho tiempo.

—Hannibal ¿Y si no despierta? —Gimió asustado, mirando a su pequeña que respiraba acompasadamente.

—Lo hará, sus signos vitales son fuertes y hay actividad cerebral, sólo necesita tiempo… es una chica fuerte. —Susurró Hannibal, tratando de no sonar tan preocupado como Will, se sentó a su lado, rodeándolo con un brazo, para su sorpresa Will se reclinó sobre él, con los ojos cerrados, sin duda mucho más necesitado de apoyo de lo que creía. Recordaba su aroma, dulce, fértil, pero sin duda había cambiado con los años, ahora incluía colonia barata y tinta. Quería sentirse inundado en ese aroma para toda la vida.

—Lo siento… —Susurró pasados unos minutos, separándose de él. Hannibal negó con la cabeza, besándole los nudillos, Will se tiñó del más adorable tono de rojo mientras retiraba la mano. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el impulso de besarlo fue casi imposible de resistir, pero Hannibal sabía que no sería bienvenido, no aún.

—Yo también recuerdo lo que me dijiste sobre ti ese fin de semana.

— ¿Todo?

—Todo. Lo mucho que te gustaba la ópera, tu alergia al pelo de gato, lo emocionado que estabas por el clavicordio que tu padre había mandado comprar. Querías tocar para mí, querías mostrarme tu casa en Lituania. Éramos un par de chicos raros…

—Yo siempre he sido raro, jamás he actuado como el resto de los muchachos de mi edad, o así fue hasta que te conocí y deje salir el adolescente impulsivo que vivía dentro de mí.

—Yo siempre he sido malo dejando entrar a la gente, pero te deje llevarte todo de mí en dos días… Sí que éramos tontos.

—No creo que enamorarse sea una tontería.

—No estábamos enamorados, Hannibal, ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

— ¿Entonces porque me aceptaste? ¿Por qué te entregaste a mí de esa forma si no sentías nada por mí? —La firmeza de su voz tomó a Will por sorpresa, su expresión era imposible de leer. — Me dejaste amarte, me dejaste marcarte.

—Era… No era amor, no sé lo que era, algo muy parecido supongo, pero… no tuvimos el tiempo de saber en qué iba a convertirse. Te acepte…—Will no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta más que con total honestidad. — Te acepte porque nadie me había hecho sentir tan estúpidamente deseado, tan… valioso.

—Will…

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar una manta con las enfermeras. —Dijo poniéndose de pie, esa era una conversación que no quería continuar. — Está haciendo algo de frío no quiero que Abbie despierte helada…

—Will, no hemos terminado de hablar.

Pero ya no estaba ahí. A Hannibal no le sorprendió la rapidez que tenía para huir, era claro que le había hecho mucho daño, en su confianza, en su propio valor. Miró a Abigail, a su hermosa niña, y deseo de todo corazón hacerlos a ambos felices por el resto de sus vidas.

\----000-----

Los días pasaron tan lentamente que Will ya no estaba seguro de que el tiempo estuviera corriendo a velocidad normal, Abigail seguía dormida y el comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Dormía cada vez menos y de comer ni se diga. Hannibal no estaba mucho mejor, se sentía inútil y frustrado por no poder hacer nada por ayudar al Omega, o a su hija, apenas y se pasaba por el hotel y su familia comenzaba a preocuparse por las ojeras que mostraba cuando así era.

Si hubiera estado sólo quien sabe que habría hecho, Will agradecía profundamente que Hannibal estuviera a su lado casi todo el día, separándose solo cuando buscaban algo de comer o bien cuando tomaban turnos para ir a casa, bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y atender otros asuntos. Hannibal continuaba siendo extremadamente dulce y honesto, haciendo su corazón latir con doloroso deseo, pero no podía pensar en él ahora. Sólo aceptar sus múltiples intentos por distraerse, hablando por horas, leyéndole a su hija. Bostezó abiertamente y se puso de pie, Hannibal detuvo su lectura, era el segundo libro que leía para Abigail.

—Creo que iré a darme un baño… A no ser que quieras ir primero.

—No, adelante. Estaré aquí en caso de que el doctor vuelva.

—Vale… No tardaré.

Nunca lo hacía. Llegaba a casa y se metía directo a la regadera, el agua caliente le ofrecía algo de calma, algo de calor y renovaba su energía. Probablemente sin Hannibal estaría aún más cansado, pero no podía negar que su presencia traía un montón de peso emocional a una situación ya bastante difícil de manejar. Se secó el cabello con calma, disfrutando de la soledad, de poder sumir su mente en profundo silencio, olvidarse de todo. Escuchó su celular sonar, se ató una toalla a la cintura y respondió sin ver quien era.

— ¿Hola?

—Will

—¿Hannibal?

—Will, Abigail está despierta. 

No necesito más, se vistió tan rápido como pudo, salió corriendo del departamento aún con el cabello húmedo y condujo tan rápido que le sorprendió que no lo arrestaran en el camino. Aún con todo eso tardo casi una hora en llegar al hospital con el tráfico de la tarde. Cuándo finalmente entró a la habitación Abigail estaba acurrucada con el perro de peluche que Hannibal le había llevado y charlaba en voz baja con él.

—Abbie

— ¡Papi!

Le sonrió y Will se acercó a besarla cariñosamente, en la frente, las mejillas, sentía los ojos húmedos pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera.

—Gracias a Dios, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza…

—El Doctor ya vino a verla, no parece haber daño neurológico pero tiene una ligera pérdida de memoria. No recuerda nada sobre el accidente. — Explicó Hannibal. Will lo miró y luego recordó que tenía que decirle a Abigail que hacía ahí, cayó en cuenta entonces que Abigail no hacía preguntas.

—Abbie… Hannibal, bueno…

—Es mi padre. —Dijo sonriendo, su pequeño rostro parecía tan mayor con los golpes y el cansancio, pero sonreía. — ¿No ibas a decírmelo?

—No sabía que hacer… Cuando papi era más joven… bueno las cosas no salieron bien, no sabía qué hacer. — Repitió, atontado.

—Pero yo quería a mi papá. —Le recriminó Abigail, Will se mordió el labio, contrariado. — Tenías que decirme.

—Abigail. —Dijo Hannibal con la voz calmada. — A veces las cosas que hacen los adultos no tienen mucho sentido, pero te aseguro que no queríamos lastimarte.

—Pero ¿Ahora vas a quedarte verdad? ¿Vas a estar conmigo para siempre?

Hannibal y Will se miraron por un segundo que parecía eterno. Ese era el momento clave, cualquier cosa que Hannibal dijera a partir de ahora sería determinante para su futuro, si Hannibal prometía quedarse, no a Will a Abigail, tenía que ser en serio. Su voz estuvo perfectamente firme cuando habló.

—Sí, cariño, voy a quedarme contigo para siempre.

\-----000-----

Cada día que pasaban visitando a Abigail era un día que Will se sentía menos tenso pero más preocupado. Ahora podían conocer a Hannibal a fondo, Abigail pasaba cada minuto consiente preguntándole todo sobre su vida. Una vez que superaron la incomodidad de explicarle porque no estaban juntos desde el principio, las cosas fluyeron cómodamente. Hannibal continuaba gustándole, no, encantándole. No era sólo su apariencia, porque bueno si era guapo en la preparatoria los años le habían hecho maravillas, ni su aroma, que era delicioso, a colonia, especias y una potente esencia de Alfa que Will encontraba embriagante. Le tomó días darse cuenta que era así porque era parcialmente su Omega, probablemente ese aroma pretendía atraerle, y mierda si lo estaba logrando.

Pero al final Hannibal era un hombre interesante, venía de otra cultura y había recibido otra educación, así que  sus costumbres eran algo diferentes a las suyas y sus gustos un misterio. Abigail le preguntaba cientos de cosas al día, sobre la ópera, sobre los libros que le gustaban, sobre sí tenía pareja (Will fingió educado desinterés). Pasadas unas dos semanas lo sabían casi todo uno del otro. Sin duda su hija tenía en su cabecita el ideal de que estuvieran juntos. Pero Will continuaba dudoso.

Sin embargo le permitía a Hannibal comprarle de comer, ofrecerle su abrigo si el día era frío, pedirle el ascensor cuando iban por comida, besarle la mano cuando se despedían en la noche. Sus labios se sentían como llamas en su piel, todos esos actos que su Alfa haría sin dudarlo…

Ese día llevaba un grueso volumen bajo el brazo, pero rechazó su ayuda para subirlo.

—Es una sorpresa. —Respondió Will misteriosamente cuando Hannibal preguntó, y aunque parecía un poco irritado no dijo nada.

Ese pesado libro resultó ser un Álbum de fotos. De Abigail, desde que nació hasta ahora. La niña se sentó tan recta como pudo y sus padres se pusieron a ambos lados en la cama para mirarlo.

—Abbie fue un bebé pequeño. —Explicó Will, Hannibal tenía que admirar el trabajo que había hecho, las fotografías estaban ordenadas, decoradas según la ocasión, tenían etiquetas con notas y una fina capa de plástico protegiéndolas del uso. Hannibal pasó los dedos por la diminuta huellita del pie de Abigail que decoraba el libro. — Apenas dos kilos y medio. Pero fue muy fuerte.

—Tenías unos piecitos. —Dijo Hannibal sonriendo, dio gracias por la fotografía, podría al menos vivir una parte de los años que se había perdido. Su piecito no era más que una marca de lo frágil que había sido de infante.

—Pero ya no, Padre. —Dijo Abbie. — Ya soy una niña grande.

—Claro que sí, Abbie. Enorme…—En un acto impulsivo le besó la frente, Will tragó saliva pero Abbie parecía encantada.

Había muchas fotos de Abigail en pequeños mamelucos de colores, con toda clase de sombreros, y con su abuelo. Luego una foto con su papi, Hannibal quería esa foto en su oficina para mirar cada segundo del día. Will aún no cumplía los 17, con los rizos mucho más largos que ahora, descontrolados y suaves, justo como lo recordaba. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos azules brillantes y cargando un diminuto bebé envuelto en una cobija entre sus brazos. Hizo hasta lo imposible por grabar esa imagen en su memoria, su pequeña familia, cuando no sabía que eran suyos.

Abigail, o Will, le contaron sobre cada fotografía, sobre sus disfraces de Halloween, sobre sus fiestas de cumpleaños, las fotografías abriendo emocionada regalos cada navidad. Casi todas las fotografías eran con Will o con Bill, en algunas estaba a quien ahora recordaba como Beverly. Casi tan increíble como ver a su hija crecer en minutos era ver el radical cambio de Will, del más adorable de los Omega a un muchacho serio y responsable, que no sonreía en las fotografías a no ser que Abbie estuviera a su lado. Hannibal escuchó en silencio todo lo que tenían para decir, las historias que le contaban, los lugares que visitaron, lo que comieron ese día.  Will había sido muy generoso en compartirle aquello, era sin  duda íntimo, perfecto.

Abigail quedó dormida como piedra esa noche, abrazada a su perro de peluche, ahora llamado Buster, y son una sonrisa en los labios. Will y Hannibal se habían mudado al sillón dónde el primero bebía té y el segundo ojeaba de nuevo el libro. Will no le había mostrado las primeras páginas. Pero cuando las abrió reaccionó de inmediato.

Eran unas 5 páginas sobre su embarazo, probablemente nadie había celebrado mucho eso, no estaban decoradas, no había notas al pie. Will sonreía tristemente en las fotografías, muchas tomadas en la escuela, en paseos o en Navidad. La sonrisa del Omega no subía a sus ojos hasta que su embarazo era más evidente. Hannibal casi podía saborear el dulce aroma de su Omega, preñado con su hija, luciendo extremadamente frágil, vulnerable y solitario. Will le quitó el libro, su pecho ardiendo con el mismo dolor.

 —Si… Si quieres alguna foto podemos imprimirlas para ti, puedes armar tu propio álbum. —Dijo nervioso.

—Eso me gustaría mucho. Mañana te diré cuales quiero.

— ¿por qué no ahora? No estamos haciendo nada…

—No, Will, no es el momento. —Dijo Hannibal firmemente, acercándose de manera casi predatoria y haciendo desaparecer el espacio entre ellos. Will lo miró a los ojos, con las mejillas encendidas.

—Hannibal… no, esto es un hospital.

—No me interesa si es la casa del Papa, Will. — Dijo posando una mano ardiente en su mejilla fría, su aroma nubló su mente y se recargó contra ella. Sus ojos siguieron el mismo recorrido que los de Hannibal, de sus ojos a su boca y de vuelta, había abierto los labios, sólo un poco, y ambos sabían que era más que suficiente invitación. Su beso fue como un golpe de calor, como un tsunami golpeándole de lleno, haciéndole olvidar todo el dolor, toda la confusión que sintió por años. Will soltó un jadeo quedo y Hannibal aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca ajena, disfrutando un sabor con el que tenía años soñando, en segundos Will había renunciado a todo intentó de mantener la cordura y exploraba también, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y atrayéndolo más.

No fueron más de unos minutos, pero parecieron estar unidos por horas. Se separaron con los ojos cerrados, Abigail continuaba dormida cuando volvieron a separarse. Will estaba rojo hasta las orejas, aunque Hannibal parecía sólo divertido. Evitaron mirarse unos segundos, pero sus dedos se entrelazaron cariñosamente hasta que se separaron para irse a casa esa noche.

Los siguientes días fueron borrosos, fugaces. Abigail tendría que terminar de recuperarse en casa cuando la dieran de alta, probablemente perdería el resto del año escolar, considerando que para cuando Will finalmente tuvo permiso de llevarla a casa había pasado dos meses en el hospital. Hannibal efectivamente había pagado sus cuentas sin siquiera dudarlo.

Había continuado visitando a Abigail a diario, su familia ya no podía ignorar su ausencia, pero eso tampoco parecía cambiar su opinión. Mischa no preguntaba, pero se sentía sola sin su hermano y sin su nueva amiga para jugar. Sus padres en cambio parecían más conscientes de lo que hacían.

—Hannibal, tenemos que hablar. — Dijo su Padre finalmente, evitando que cruzara la puerta. Hannibal suspiró, ese día darían de Alta a su hija y quería estar ahí. — Imagino que sabes que gastaste varios miles de dólares en estos meses.

—Estoy consciente de ello.

— ¿No piensas explicarte?

—El dinero pertenece al fideicomiso que se me concedió desde mi nacimiento, Padre, puedo usarlo como mejor considere.

—No estas nunca en casa, vuelves cada dos días, y no es un comportamiento aceptable, Hannibal, no has llamado a Bedelia desde que llegamos.

—No voy a casarme con Bedelia du Maurier, Padre. —Aquello definitivamente lo hizo reaccionar, vio su bigote hincharse, irritado.

— ¿Se puede saber porque no? Pertenece a una familia respetable de artistas y es de tu misma edad, es una buena candidata, lo discutimos antes.

—Antes no tenía motivos para negarme, ahora sí. No voy a casarme con Bedelia, y es mi última palabra.

—Vas a casarte con ella, no es una pregunta, como heredero de la familia Lecter tienes obligaciones, muchacho. —Ahora si estaba enojado, Hannibal se mantuvo firme, serio y quieto en su lugar. — Eres joven y tonto, pero no vas a cometer otro error que pueda perjudicar a nuestra familia.

— ¿Otro error?

—No creas que no sé qué tu único interés en esta ciudad es ese Omega que tuvo la osadía de seducirte hace años.

—Te aseguro, Padre, que la seducción entre Will y yo fue perfectamente mutua. —Aclaró Hannibal, irritado. — Y buscarlo es lo más honorable que puede hacerse con un Omega que dejaste marcado.

—Marcado, por favor Hannibal, ambos sabemos que sin el celo de por medio tu marca no es más valiosa que un centavo. No te quiero cerca de ese muchacho.

—No puedes evitarlo.

—No te lo permito.

— ¿No me lo permites? Padre no tengo 15 años, no puedes prohibirme nada.

—Puedo y lo haré, o te casas con Bedelia du Maurier o te advierto que habrá consecuencias.

—No voy a casarme con ella, puedes divertirte insistiéndome.

—Hannibal, no me retes. No sabes que es lo mejor para ti.

—Lo sé, Padre, por una vez en mi vida estoy seguro de lo que es mejor para mí, y no es casarme con una frígida muchacha desconocida.

—Vas a ser Conde cuando muera, Hannibal, necesitas una familia digna a tu lado, no un Omega sucio de clase baja que sacaste de una fiesta vulgar a tus 17 años. No vas a salir de aquí hasta que reacciones.

—Oh, padre, créeme que he reaccionado. —Dijo Hannibal, alzando la voz, su madre y Mischa miraban preocupadas desde la puerta. —

—Si sales por esa puerta Hannibal te prometo que no serás más mi hijo. Te quedarás en la calle, a ver sí te gusta vivir la vida de esa gente.

— ¿Eres tan despreciable, padre, que estarías dispuesto a hacerme renunciar a todo, incluso a mi nombre, para conservar la supuesta dignidad de esta familia?

— ¿Eres tan tonto como para renunciar a todo lo que te hemos ofrecido por un plebeyo sucio?

—Sí, sí lo soy. — Dijo Hannibal. Su padre le gritó camino a su habitación y su madre le gritó a él. Mischa estaba llorando, pero eso no lo detuvo. Tomó una maleta tan grande como pudo encontrar y metió en ella sus documentos más importantes, tanta ropa como pudo, un par de fotografías y su computadora antes de regresar a la puerta.

—Hannibal, si sales por esa puerta esa maleta es todo lo que vas a tener en la vida.

—Adiós, Madre, te haré saber dónde me hospedo. —Dijo Hannibal ignorándolo, haciendo al hombre irritarse aún más. Mischa se aferró a su cuerpo, el propio convulsionándose por el llanto.

—Hanni, por favor, no me dejes sola… ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar Hanni?

—Perdóname, _Mylimasis_. Te amo. —Le beso la frente y le ofreció una sonrisa antes de soltarse y salir de la casa sin mirar atrás. Fue directo al banco por tanto dinero como pudo transferir de una cuenta a otra, su padre no iba a quitarle el dinero que había ahorrado en sus años de trabajar. Y tampoco iba a permitir que destruyera el futuro de su hija, puso el fideicomiso a nombre de Abigail y tomó un taxi al hospital. Cuando entró a la habitación con su enorme maleta ambos lo miraron curiosos.

— ¿Te vas de viaje, Padre?

—No, cariño. En realidad acabo de quedarme sin casa.

—Oh —Chilló emocionada, Abigail era muy lista como para perder esa oportunidad. — ¡Puedes quedarte con nosotros! ¿Puede, papi?

—Abigail. —La reprendió Will, miró a Hannibal, su expresión triste. No tenía que ser un genio. — Les dijiste de nosotros.

—Algo así.

—Hannibal, te dije que sucedería… — Will se sentía culpable, ahora Hannibal no tenía nada.

—No te sientas comprometido, me quedaré en un hotel hasta encontrar dónde vivir y un trabajo.

—Pero, papi…

—Abigail, no tenemos tanto espacio…

— ¡Padre puede dormir conmigo! —Insistió la niña. Will le puso las manos en los hombros para que no rebotara en la cama. Pero no podía resistir la ilusión reflejada en sus ojos azules.

—Bien, bien… —Suspiró, mirando a Hannibal. ¿Vivir con él? ¿En menos de dos meses de reencontrarse y empezar a salir? No salían, se habían besado y claramente Hannibal tenía intenciones románticas pero. ¿Vivir juntos? Cómo una familia. Bueno, eso definitivamente les haría saber si eran el uno para el otro o eran alucinaciones de un muchachito tonto. — Puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras arreglas tus asuntos, Hannibal.

—No quiero causar molestias, Will.

—Lo digo en serio, ven con nosotros. —Abigail chilló emocionada y Will le sonrió entre resignado y ansioso. No tenía a dónde ir, y no debería tirar el dinero en un hotel. Miró su maleta, todo su mundo, y sonrió.

—Entonces aceptaré.


	6. Vida Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal tiene muchas cosas que aprender sobre ser un padre de familia, y se divierte mucho en el camino.

**Vida familiar.**

Tal vez Will aún no era suyo, tal vez no habían hecho más que besarse bajo el resguardo de la noche, cuando Abigail dormía y Will se abría para él, cada vez más y más apasionado, más entregado pero sin permitirse ir más allá.

Tal vez ahora no tenía muchas cosas, tal vez no había lujos, ni sirvientes, ni  vino costoso añejado por años en un barril de cedro en la Toscana. Pero hubiera cambiado sus 24 años con eso por lo que descubrió viviendo con Will y Abigail en apenas una semana. Su familia era cariñosa, pero era severa y mantenía las apariencias por sobre todas las cosas, a veces se preguntaba si eran felices o simplemente se habían acostumbrado a actuar de ese modo.

Pero Will y Abigail se amaban de verdad, y su casa estaba llena de cosas que los representaban a ambos, como las figuritas de perros en el alfeizar de la ventana, o los magnetos en el refrigerador de los lugares que han visitado juntos. A Hannibal le gustan especialmente los dibujos de su hija que siempre encuentra regados por las habitaciones, dibujos de casas con flores en el jardín y perros sentados junto a la puerta, al parecer no pueden tener mascotas en ese edificio. Quisiera comprarles una casa, una enorme casa cómo en la que el creció, dónde Abbie podría tener todos los perros que quisiera y Will estaría feliz, sin preocuparse por el dinero, con el vientre lleno de sus cachorros y su marca, permanente y brillante en su cuello. La idea constantemente le obliga a calmarse, no necesita embriagarse con ilusiones sobre un futuro que está decidido a tener.

No hay nada remotamente parecido a una manzana, Abigail es alérgica. Hay muchas fotografías que parecen variantes de las que Will le mostró antes. Si no fuera un Alfa, fuerte y orgulloso, se habría permitido llorar de felicidad cuando Abigail insistió en poner una fotografía de los 3 en la mesita, junto a los otros marcos. Su presencia, a veces sin querer a veces no tanto, comenzaba a notarse por toda la casa. Comida preparada con esmero, y sin tantas quemaduras, en la cocina, su cepillo de dientes en el baño, su elegante loción de afeitar junto al espejo, sus libros en el último espacio vacío en el librero, sus zapatos y su ropa junto a la de Will en el armario.

Por un fugaz segundo Hannibal había deseado dormir con Will, esperaba que así sucediera. Pero no fue el caso. El departamento era diminuto. Dos habitaciones de unos 3 metros cuadrados, sala comedor, cocina, un baño completo. No había más. Hannibal había tenido baños más grandes que esa casa. Abigail le había ofrecido su habitación, pero ambos padres se habían negado, pues su hija tenía que descansar hasta recuperarse del todo. La cama de Will, desbordante del aroma del Omega, era una invitación del cielo, pero habían arreglado que el Alfa dormiría en la sala de estar, en un colchón inflable que una amiga de Will les había prestado. Lo inflaba cada noche antes de dormir y lo doblaba junto a sus sábanas y una vieja almohada antes de salir por las mañanas.

Conseguir trabajo no es difícil cuando eres brillante como Hannibal, o cuando tienes sus amistades, amistades que te ofrecen de inmediato uno de los consultorios en sus clínicas de salud integral en un hospital lujoso porque saben que vales tu peso en oro. Will le envidiaba ese tipo de ventajas,  no solo por ser rico, también por ser un Alfa y no deberle cuentas a nadie. Así pues Hannibal había comenzado a dar terapia a los pacientes de aquél lugar. Esperaba ganar lo suficiente para abrir un consultorio independiente, pero necesitaría la cartera de clientes y seguridad económica antes de hacer nada precipitado, así que por ahora disfrutaba el momento. No era una situación ideal. No había esperado eso cuando regreso a los Estados Unidos. Y si bien no era así como pensaba reunirse con su familia al menos estaban juntos. Volvería a casa y Abbie estaría feliz de verlo, harían algo juntos, leer un libro, jugar a algo, dibujar, ayudar a Will a preparar algo para la cena. Hannibal nunca había puesto la mesa, nunca había ayudado a lavar los platos, cada día estaba lleno de experiencias nuevas y si bien mucha gente las consideraría cotidianas y aburridas para él era un mundo nuevo.

—Tendremos que ir de compras. —Dijo Will esa noche, revisando el refrigerador. — Abbie, trae la lista de compras, cariño.

—Sí, papi. —Hannibal la miró rebuscar en un cajón de la cocina, le beso la cabeza y luego caminó hasta Will, lo sintió tensarse cuando  lo rodeó con un brazo, pero no rechazó el beso casto que le dio en los labios. Abigail chilló emocionada junto a ellos y Will rodó los ojos. La niña le dio una libreta con dibujos de perros.

—A ver, necesitamos huevos, leche, carne, no hay más sal, servilletas, jabón para la lavadora…

—Papi, podemos comprar cereal con malvaviscos.

—Veremos, Abigail…—Respondió distraído, anotando más cosas en su recorrido por la casa. Abigail hizo un puchero, Hannibal le picó las mejillas hasta hacerla reír, relajándose inmediatamente.

—Iré a darme un baño, ha sido un largo día. —Dijo el rubio, dejando el saco en el perchero junto a la puerta, Abbie sonrió, sentándose frente al televisor a ver una película, y Will asintió sin voltear a verlo, concentrado en la lista. Sonrió encantado con la idea de que en tan poco tiempo pertenecía a su mundo al punto de simplemente dejarlo ser. Le besó la mejilla a Will cuando pasaba por su lado y Will se sorprendió, dejando salir algo muy parecido a un gemido mientras lo miraba con exagerado reproche.

El agua tardaba en salir, siempre un par de minutos antes de que estuviera lo bastante caliente para poderse bañar. Definitivamente su prioridad sería cuando menos mudarse a un mejor lugar en una zona más segura. Inscribir a Abigail en una mejor escuela, tener un calentador de agua perfectamente funcional. Mientras volteaba la botella se dio cuenta de que ya no había shampoo.

— ¡Will!

—¿Sí? ¿No enciende el calentador? Puedo ir a ver. — Gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡No, Will ya no hay shampoo!

— ¿Qué, no es posible debe haber otra botella ahí, las compre en 2 x 1 hace unos meses.

—Will, en serio no hay más. —Confirmó luego de cerrar la llave del agua y buscar en el pequeño gabinete junto al espejo, desnudo y húmedo y sobre todo un poco irritado por no poder asearse adecuadamente.

—Estás buscando mal, espera. — Gimió exasperado, abriendo la puerta.

—Will, espera…— Musitó Hannibal, tratando de cubrirse, sinceramente la cortina no hacía un buen trabajo.

—Espera que… Oh… ¡Oh! —cerró los ojos violentamente mientras se daba la vuelta. — Lo siento mucho, no quería, cielos…

—Está bien, está bien, espera. —Se movió a su alrededor para tomar su toalla y se envolvió la cintura con ella. — Listo…

—Lo siento tanto, no pensé antes de entrar aquí… — Musitó sonrojado, sus ojos se pasearon por el atractivo cuerpo de Hannibal, cubierto de gotitas que recorrían su torso firme, sus hombros anchos y el vello casi negro que cubría su pecho, Will no recordaba ese vello, pero le gustaba. Marcaba un sendero que se perdía bajo la toalla, y Will recordó los segundos que su miembro había estado en su campo de visión, se sonrojó aún más si era posible.

—Te dejaré para que te vistas…

—Will…—Susurró Hannibal, su voz estaba ronca y se acercó a él de forma predatoria. Will se mordió el labio. Hannibal continuaba acercándose, paso a paso, pero no podía moverse con la suficiente coordinación para retroceder y abrir la puerta.

—Ha…Hannibal…

Con un paso más el espacio entre ellos desapareció y Will sintió su boca invadida por un beso mucho más salvaje que los que habían compartido hasta ahora, gimió suavemente dentro de ese beso mientras las manos húmedas de Hannibal recorrían su espalda. No, no definitivamente no estaba listo para eso. Lo empujó suavemente, negando con la cabeza y Hannibal no se resistió, le beso la frente y dejó la habitación rumbo a la de Will para vestirse. El moreno permaneció en el baño, jadeante y confundido, con el rostro encendido y encontrando el calor del baño sofocante.

\-----000-----

Para Will, que era transparente como cristal y terriblemente fácil de perturbar, aquél beso había sido demasiado, estar cerca de Hannibal ahora le ponía el rostro del más intenso tono de rojo y aquello le molestaba, no quería sentirse como un colegial cada vez que se miraban, lo cual era frecuente ya que vivían bajo el mismo techo. De haber continuado ¿Qué tan lejos habrían llegado? Abigail miraba la t.v afuera, así que no muy lejos, pero podía sentir la mano de Hannibal recorriendo su espalda mientras se presionaba contra su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo.

Luego de reflexionar un momento Will se dio cuenta de que en los 7 años que se había dedicado a criar a Abigail casi no había tenido sexo.  Había entrado en una especie de carrera cuando Hannibal se fue, se había buscado el chico más malo y rebelde que pudo encontrar y se había revolcado con él hasta que descubrió su embarazo. Contando, hasta un niño se daría cuenta de que el niño no era de aquél Alfa, pero si Will hubiera continuado ese camino probablemente habría terminado preñado de cualquier manera.

No recordaba esos días, eran días oscuros desde los cuales había madurado. Se había alejado luego de cortar con el muchacho, ambos habían fingido que no había significado nada, pero la realidad era otra. Para Will significó tocar fondo. Y creía que para Matthew había significado algo similar a lo que él sentía por Hannibal en esos días.

¿Qué clase de naturaleza más estúpida era esa? Odiaba esa extraña suerte de sentimentalismo y apego emocional que los Omega generaban. Tanto tiempo después su sangre ardía por el mínimo toque del que su cuerpo quería considerar su Alfa. Al punto de masturbarse esa misma noche, en la soledad de su cama, mordiendo la almohada para ahogar los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios pensando que era Hannibal quien presionaba su hombría resbaladiza entre sus dedos, haciéndole enloquecer.

Sentía la saliva correr por sus labios y su entrada húmeda escurriendo entre sus piernas, sus dedos probablemente no serían suficientes esa noche, meditó mientras se penetraba con ellos al ritmo del bombeo de su mano sobre su miembro. ¿Por qué lo deseaba tanto? Sólo de imaginar su enorme polla de Alfa abriéndose paso por su cuerpo, rompiéndole, golpeándole, azotando todo a su alrededor, se sentía arder. Imaginó sus labios suaves en su cuello y su estómago frotándose contra su miembro a cada estocada, jadeando su nombre,  susurrándole palabras de amor entre sus gemidos.

Fue un orgasmo silencioso y vacío, pero se sintió liberado y dio gracias por eso. ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa? Y a un simple beso… No podía engañarse pensando que lo que sentía por Hannibal no era intenso y aterradoramente real. Pero no quería lanzarse de cabeza y terminar cometiendo otro error.

\-----000-----

Hannibal vivió una nueva experiencia mientras vivía con Will y Abigail, la primera fue hacer las compras en un supermercado normal. Will tenía un presupuesto apretado, pero divertido con todo lo que había a su alrededor Hannibal se ofreció de inmediato a pagar los gastos, por un lado le fascinaba la idea de proveer a su familia, y por el otro tenía que hacer algo a cambio de su estadía, después de todo Will se negaba a cobrarle algo como una renta.

Hablando de rentas, tendría que buscarse un lugar para vivir, claro que preferiría quedarse con ellos, pero sería inadecuado seguir viviendo con un Omega sin estar vinculados, por ahora claro. Y se esforzaba, todo el tiempo. Se esforzaba en ayudar en la casa, en trabajar solo el tiempo suficiente para ganar dinero que pudiera ahorrar, pero también en pasar las noches y los fines de semana con su hija. No tenían muchas oportunidades de avanzar su cortejo de la forma tradicional, pero podía ganarse el favor de Will con su encanto.

Preciosa criatura, sonrojándose cuando le hacía un cumplido, desviando la mirada cuando descubría a Hannibal mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación, jadeando imperceptiblemente cuando el mayor subía inesperadamente la intensidad de los besos que compartían a la luz de la luna. Lo que daría por probar su piel, recordar la suavidad de sus formas, sus secretos, descubrirlo todo como había hecho tantos años atrás. Sentía su propio miembro presionándose dolorosamente contra la ropa cuando se separaban jadeantes. Daría 10 años de su vida por hacerlo suyo en ese momento, en lugar de conformarse con escucharlo masturbarse del otro lado de la puerta. Algo mantenía a Will lejos de él, probablemente la desconfianza, tendría que seguir trabajando en romper esas barreras, más por el interés en ganar su corazón, no su cuerpo.

Asunto diferente era la posesividad. Abigail apestaba a él ahora. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y la pequeña era sumamente dulce y cariñosa. Incluso Will, que salía por las mañanas, comenzaba a despedir el aroma con él que sus feromonas de Alfa lo marcaban, algunas veces incluso contra su voluntad.  Criado de forma relativamente tradicional para Hannibal Will era, de forma inconsciente, su propiedad. Nadie debería mirarlo, olerlo, desearlo, pero algunos lo hacían y eso lo enfurecía, teñía de rojo sus ojos ambarinos y hacía arder su sangre. Ese era su Omega, padre de su hija, tal vez un día el padre de muchos más de sus hijos.

Una parte de él estaba cansada de esperar a que Will decidiera entregarse a él. Si no fuera capaz de un total autocontrol se habría lanzado sobre él luego de dos semanas, desbordado por el deseo, para marcarlo y hacerse con su cuerpo. Era algo instintivo que encontraba repugnante, pero que ardió con violencia en su pecho cuando cumplió un mes en su casa.

Estaba doblando la ropa, con excesivo cuidado según Will, cuando el teléfono sonó. Acostumbrado a estas alturas respondió al segundo timbrazo.

—Residencia Graham.

—Buenas noches, hablo para confirmar la reservación del Señor Will Graham para mañana al medio día.

—Reservación. —Hannibal levantó una ceja extrañado, Will entró a la habitación y le hizo señas para llamar su atención. — Will, te hablan sobre una reservación.

—Ah, gracias. — Hannibal le dio el auricular, pero no se movió. — Diga, sí. Sí, entiendo, le agradezco mucho, ahí estaré. Hasta entonces.

— ¿Vas a salir? — Cuestionó el rubio, concentrado en un par de calcetines como si aquello no le importara.

—Algo así, quería hablarte sobre eso. — Will se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente. — Normalmente lo hace mi padre, puedo pedírselo si te preocupa, pero… ¿podrías quedarte con Abbie los próximos días?

— ¿días? Will ¿Qué sucede?

—Bu… Bueno, es… — Parecía avergonzado. Hannibal lo miró más a fondo, las mejillas sonrojadas, la piel suave, ese aroma afiebrado y dulce.

—Vas a entrar en celo. — Lo dijo como una afirmación y Will sacudió la cabeza sonrojado.

—Sí… y bueno, cada vez que sucede pago una residencia en una clínica para Omegas, es mucho más fácil así…

Lo era, aquél lugar le había ayudado mucho, le ayudaba a relajarse, a sentirse seguro, a estar rodeado de Betas y otros Omega que probaban toda clase de técnicas experimentales para mantenerlo cuerdo durante el celo. Aromaterapia, comida especial, incluso pequeñas drogas a base de hierbas que ayudaban a reducir el calor en todos los pacientes que, cómo Will, no tenían un Alfa para hacerse cargo.

Las instalaciones eran seguras, con rejas  y guardias de seguridad, mucho más que su propia casa. Lo que menos quería era que algún Alfa lo oliera, tumbara la puerta y lo violara violentamente enfrente de su hija, tenía mucha suerte de que Abbie fuera beta, nunca tendría que preocuparse por cosas como el Celo o la marca, podría enamorarse como una persona normal.

— ¿Vas a pasar tu celo completo ahí? — Hannibal parecía ofendido, pero su máscara de confusión era muy buena, no que pudiera engañar a Will. — Pero pensabas pasarlo con Chilton antes.

—Lo que… fuera o no a hacer con Frederick Chilton es asunto mío. — Dijo con la voz más firme que logró sacar. — Sinceramente Hannibal, hemos estado juntos… ¿Un Mes? Bueno, vale dos meses. —Añadió al ver su expresión contrariada. — No es tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien, para hacer algo tan importante como… vincularse.

—Hace 8 años fueron suficientes dos días.

Will lo miró sorprendido, Hannibal era normalmente bastante comprensivo y bastante amable para estándares de Alfa, pero ahora Will podía sentir su disgusto por la forma en que tensaba los hombros y sus labios se contraían en una línea finísima. Realmente esperaba pasar ese celo juntos, confirmar su unión, hacer a Will suyo como debió ser hace tanto tiempo.

—Hace 8 años cometimos un error. Ahora tenemos a Abigail, no podemos ser irresponsables.

— ¿Qué puede ser más responsable que unirte al padre de tu hija?

—Acabas de perderlo todo, y ella acaba de salir del hospital. —Dijo Will, irritado. — No estoy listo para esto, apenas te conozco, no importa sí me gustas o…si me eres sexualmente atractivo, ya no somos niños Hannibal, no puedo hacer algo tan tonto como juntarme contigo porque me gustabas en la preparatoria.

—Ven aquí y dime que no te gusto ahora. —Ordenó Hannibal poniéndose de pie. Will lo miró fijamente, como desinflándose, venga, no podía hablarle así a un Alfa. — Dime que no te arde la piel cuando me besas hasta robarme el aliento, que no me deseas de la misma forma que yo a ti.

—Esto no es sobre el deseo… —Murmuró Will, sintiéndose horriblemente dominado. Es decir claro que lo deseaba, no había tenido sexo en tanto tiempo, daría lo que sea por revolcarse con Hannibal ahora, pero ese era justo el problema, no podía basar el resto de su vida en algo como eso, necesitaba seguridad.

—Por todos los cielos, Will. ¿Crees que no puedo hacerme cargo de ti?

—En este momento, no. No tienes casa, no tienes conocidos aquí, apenas tienes trabajo, Hannibal…

—Oh, entiendo, así que necesitas un Alfa como Chilton con un trabajo para el que no estará calificado nunca y una bonita casa, ¿no? Alguien que pueda mantenerte, no importa si no sientes nada por él.

—Deja de meter a Frederick en esto, claramente tampoco era la mejor opción.

—Tú lo metiste en esto tratando de hacerlo el padre de mi hija.

—Bueno ella no tenía padre, no estaba haciendo nada malo. — Dijo Will, ambos habían comenzado a alzar la voz y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

—Papi… ¿Está todo bien?

— ¡Abbie! Discúlpame, te despertamos… — Dijo Will relajándose al instante, le lanzó a Hannibal una mirada asesina, pero este se había relajado también.

—No importa… ¿Por qué están gritando?...

—No es nada cariño, sólo tonterías, pero no te preocupes.

— ¿Padre va a irse? —Preguntó preocupada.

—No, cariño, me quedaré un tiempo más, de hecho nos quedaremos solos unos días mientras tu papi va a resolver unos asuntos.

— ¿En serio? — La niña lo miró feliz, sonriéndole a ambos. — ¿No voy a quedarme con el abuelo?

—No… pero tienes que portarte bien con papá…

— ¡Sí, lo prometo!

—Ven, cariño, te acompañaré de vuelta a la cama. — Hannibal le ofreció la mano y ella la tomó sin dudar. Will suspiró cuando estuvo solo, tirándose a la cama irritado. ¿Qué todos los Alfa tienen que ser perfectos idiotas? Maldito el día en que había nacido Omega… Bueno, no del todo, gracias a eso tenía a Abigail.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Hannibal? Es decir, claro que se estaban llevando bien, hacían cosas juntos, cocinaban, labores domésticas. Y esos besos, mierda, tal vez no fueran muchos, tal vez los que le hacían perder el control sucedían sólo cuando bajaba la guardia en la noche, pero lo mandaban a otro planeta sin duda.

Pero, ¿eso es suficiente para vincularte con alguien de por vida? Cuando era un chico la promesa de una familia grande y feliz con ese mismo Alfa había sido suficiente. Ahora tenía miedo de ceder ante lo mismo, tenía miedo de elegir mal y lastimar a Abigail en el proceso. Hannibal era la opción más viable porque era su padre, pero había crecido para ser un Alfa clásico y con mejores oportunidades que él, probablemente esperaba un Omega mucho más sumiso, el que pasaría su celo a su lado a la primera oportunidad.

Se frotó las cienes frustrado. A la mierda, se iría a dormir y se olvidaría de todo al menos una noche. Ya mañana ardería pensando en Hannibal, como hacía cada vez que su celo llegaba y demandaba la marca adecuada del mismo Alfa, el mismo desde que cumplió 17 años.

\-----000------

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco Hannibal meditó sobre su comportamiento, había sido un error actuar como si Will le debiera algo, o algún tipo de lealtad sólo porque era su pretendiente. Es decir, claro que quería marcarlo, hacerlo suyo de inmediato, como debió hacer antes. Le sorprendía que criándolo para ser un Alfa a la vieja escuela sus padres nunca le hubieran mencionado que sólo podías crear un vínculo durante el celo, ese diminuto segmento de información le habría sido muy útil, habría sido más inteligente. Habría salido con Will unas semanas hasta su celo, le habría dado una marca adecuada y Abigail tendría hermanitos corriendo por ahí.

Entendía a Will, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo solo, un Omega necesita un Alfa que cuide de él, que lo apoye, que le ayude a superar los periodos de celo. Will era duro porque era padre soltero, pero no tenía ideas revolucionarias sobre su género, estaba seguro que se acostumbraría rápidamente a cuidar de una casa y ocuparse de los niños. Pero no lo sentía sólido. Mierda, había considerado dejarse marcar por un perfecto imbécil como Chilton pero no por él. A ese nivel es que Will lo sentía incapaz de proveer para su familia.

No estaba nadando en dinero, pero el consultorio era costoso y la gente que lo frecuentaba pagaba buen dinero por su tratamiento, Hannibal podría permitirse rentar un departamento, podría amueblarlo en un par de meses, pero no quería eso. Lo mejor sería ahorrar un poco más, abrir su propio consultorio, comprar una casa con un enorme jardín dónde envejecer viendo correr un puñado de niños  con Will a su lado. Pero tendría que tomar todo un paso a la vez.

Algo lo despertó ese sábado, temprano en la mañana, sintió su colchón sacudirse mientras abría los ojos.

— ¡Papi!

—Abbie…. — Se incorporó perezosamente, Abigail estaba sobre él, sonriéndole con el cabello revuelto y aún en piyama. — ¿Qué te pedí, nena?

—Lo siento, padre. — Dijo sacando la lengua. Tal vez era muy formal, pero estaba acostumbrado, y la forma en que Abigail lo llamaba era tan distinta, no era esa extraña indiferencia que a veces reinaba en su familia, era la misma expresión seria y respetuosa, pero teñida de cariño. Abigail se bajó de la cama y sonrió de nuevo. Hannibal le acarició la mejilla, la sonrisa de su hija era definitivamente lo más hermoso en el mundo.

—Vamos a desayunar, y a ver las caricaturas.

—Abbie, son como las 7 de la mañana. — Se quejó mirando el reloj en su celular, la niña le jaló del brazo en dirección a la cocina.

—Por favor, padre. Yo haré el desayuno.

Claro que su desayuno era cereal con leche, pero incluso uso un cuchillo de mesa para cortar una banana y echar las rodajas al tazón. Se sentaron en el sillón de la sala a ver caricaturas, algunas bastante estúpidas, pero Abigail le platicaba sobre ellas como si fueran personas reales.  Estuvieron ahí tirados hasta casi medio día, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía, Abigail se había acomodado de costado, recargada en el pecho de su padre que la rodeaba con un brazo.

Aquella cálida familiaridad rápidamente le provocó sueño. Normalmente habría hecho algo, se habría levantado e irían a un museo, pero no quería hacerlo, quería quedarse en casa a disfrutar de estar en piyama con su hija por todo un día. En algún momento se quedaron dormidos y compartieron una siesta entre el ruido del televisor.

Pidieron una pizza, algo que Hannibal tampoco había hecho nunca y decidió que le gustaba,  comieron helado directo del bote, vieron películas sobre dinosaurios y  peces, incluso jugaron un viejo juego de mesa que seguro era más divertido con más de dos jugadores. Hannibal realmente disfrutaba de conocer a su hija. Los gestos que hacía, lo que comía y como lo hacía, lo que le gustaba, lo que no le gustaba. La forma en que se acurrucaba contra sus muñecos de peluche cuando era hora de dormir. Besarle la mejilla, la frente, sentir a su precioso cachorrito presente en su vida.

—Padre…

—¿Sí, cariño?

Abbie estaba de vuelta en la cama, Hannibal la había arropado y se llevaba el vaso de agua que le había pedido minutos antes.

—Papi y tu… ¿se van a casar?... ¿Vamos a estar todos juntos así?

—No lo sé, Abbie, espero que sí. — Confesó meditando. — Seré feliz de hacerlo en cuanto Will lo quiera.

—Papi quería estar con ese señor Chilton…pero a mí no me agrada.

— ¿Por?

—No sé… No eras tú… Papi me dijo que mi abuelo Lecter estaba enojado porque querías estar con nosotros, y que por eso ahora duermes en la sala.

—Sí, algo así sucedió. — ¿Qué tanto le contaría Will? Apenas tenía 7 años, por dios. — Pero no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Eso es asunto nuestro. Tu sólo debes sentirte bien y cuidarte para que te recuperes completamente y puedas volver a clases.

—No quiero que el abuelo este enojado… —Dijo Abigail bostezando. — Pero me gusta que estés aquí.

—Me gusta estar aquí, Abbie… ¿Qué dices si mañana salimos a pasear?

— ¡Sí!

—Bien, pero ya duérmete, es tarde. —Le beso la frente una vez más, disfrutando de su aroma y la calidez de su piel.

—Buenas noches, padre.

—Buenas noches, Abigail.

Su hermosa, hermosa niña. Tan honesta y tan feliz, que diferente de su hermana, sumida como él en la rigurosa vida de ser heredera de un linaje anticuado, muy ocupada aprendiendo a comer y a comportarse en sociedad como para disfrutar de una niñez normal. No que pudiera ayudarle, después de todo eso dependía de sus padres, no de él. Pero se aseguraría de que Abigail disfrutara todo lo posible de su infancia, de hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparse.

El domingo fue un poco más activo. Desayunaron adecuadamente, limpiaron la cocina y salieron. Visitaron una feria del libro con talleres de dibujo y poesía, se tomaron fotografías, comieron helado junto a una fuente llena de monedas brillantes, pidieron un deseo y volvieron a casa. Hannibal quería llevarla a una función de música clásica para niños, pero cuando ningún vestido le pareció adecuado se vieron obligados a ir de compras primero.

No que Abigail pudiera pensar en despreciar toda la atención que recibía de su padre, encantada de tenerlo al fin en su vida.


	7. Familia Extendida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie conoce a sus abuelos.

Abigail no estaba acostumbrada a la música clásica, Will se la ponía cuando era bebé para ayudarla a dormir, Abigail era un bebé que lloraba mucho. El doctor le había dicho que los hijos nacidos de parejas de Alfas y Omegas suelen llorar mucho más cuando uno de los padres no está presente. Que sus aromas son tranquilizantes y que la ausencia de uno puede enviar señales confusas a sus pequeños cerebros. Así que Will había pasado meses sin dormir, intentando desesperadamente que su hija se calmara mientras se sumía en un estado de perpetuo nerviosismo que rozaba con un brote psicótico.

La música clásica fue un remedio caído del cielo, apaciguaba a la niña y la tumbaba luego de unos minutos, dejando que su joven y desesperado padre durmiera casi toda la noche.

Así que Abigail hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida, la función era infantil, pero era en la noche en un lugar que le recordaba los palacios de sus libros de cuentos. Hannibal apreció mucho que resistiera casi hora y media cuando terminó la función. Con cariño la ayudo a subirse a su espalda, apenas eran las 8, probablemente habría otra función, pero estaba claro que su hija no sobreviviría otro evento cultural ese día.

La niña se abrazó a su cuello amenazando con quedarse dormida, y Hannibal sonrió como un perfecto tonto mientras bajaban la bonita escalinata de mármol al lobby para pedir un taxi y volver a casa. Sentía su respiración en su espalda y su manita aferrándose a su pecho.  

—Padre, ¿puedo ir al baño?

—Claro, cariño. Te esperaré justo aquí.

Abigail asintió mientras tu padre la dejaba en el suelo, frotándose los ojos mientras entraba al baño. Hannibal esperó junto a la puerta, respirando tranquilamente. Se sentía en paz, satisfecho, genuinamente feliz. Así que por supuesto eso no iba a durar.

— ¿Hannibal?

Su madre y su padre estaban de pie cerca de ahí, Hannibal los miró apenas unos segundos antes de responder con una inclinación de cabeza, su padre estaba rígido pero su madre se acercó a darle un efusivo abrazo de inmediato.

—Oh, Hannibal, gracias a Dios. Estaba tan preocupada.

—Te aseguro, madre, que tu preocupación es injustificada, me encuentro perfectamente.

— ¿Estás viviendo en un hotel? ¿Estás comiendo bien? Hannibal…

—No te preocupes por mí, me encuentro muy feliz, tengo dónde quedarme y estoy trabajando.

—No hemos sabido de ti en semanas y creímos que…

—No soy un niño madre, puedo cuidarme sólo.

— ¿Y vives sólo? — Inquirió su padre, la voz gruesa y enojada detrás de su aparente indiferencia. Hannibal no mostró expresión alguna.

—Eso, padre, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo que hagas para ensuciar el nombre de mi familia es de toda mi incumbencia.

—Oh, creí que ya no era tu hijo. —Refutó Hannibal con una sonrisa cruel. Su madre soltó un sollozó ahogado y Hannibal retrocedió. — Lo lamento. Yo…

— ¿Papi?.... —Abigail había salido del baño encontrándose con una discusión, el ambiente tenso y la postura de su padre parecía de amenaza. Hannibal olvidó respirar por un segundo y sólo reaccionó cuando Abigail se aferró a la manga de su traje asustada.

—Está bien, cariño, nos iremos a casa ahora.

— ¿Hannibal? — Su madre lo miraba ahora, con los ojos muy abiertos paseando de Abigail a su hijo.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Padre, Madre, les presento a mi hija, Abigail… — La niña los miró confundida, ocultándose detrás de sus rizos castaños. Hannibal sintió su miedo y la tranquilizó pasando una mano firme por sus hombros. — Me temo que es tarde, y debo llevar a Abigail a casa.

— ¿No creas que esto se queda así? ¿De dónde salió esa niña?

— ¿De dónde crees?

—Imposible. —Musitó su padre, contrariado. — Imposible, exijo que dejes de alimentarte de las mentiras que te arroja ese muchacho. Ahora vas a salirme con esto ¿eh? ¿Es que no tienes un poco de dignidad? ¿Ahora vas por ahí cuidando de hijos que no sabes si son tuyos?

—No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hija. — Gruño Hannibal. Luego le tomó la mano su hija y empezó a caminar. — Vámonos Abigail.

—Hannibal… —Su madre lo llamó pero Hannibal no retrocedió, jalando firmemente a la niña hasta el estacionamiento y esperando su auto. Sus padres no lo siguieron y cuándo se relajó sintió a su hija hacer lo mismo.

—Padre… ¿no soy hija tuya? — Preguntó confundida, Hannibal le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—No le hagas caso, está molesto, cuándo la gente se enfurece, Abbie, dice toda clase de tonterías. Eres mi princesa, la más hermosa de todas.

Abigail asintió suavemente, sonriéndole con timidez. Hannibal le dio un beso en la frente y se juró que si su padre volvía a hacerla sentir mal lo golpearía directo en la cara. Volvieron al auto tomados de la mano y Abbie rápidamente olvido que estaba triste mientras forzaba la vista para ver las estrellas  que asomaban en el cielo.

\-----000-----

—No te muevas, cielo.

—Me duele, Padre… —Murmuró Abigail, Hannibal terminó de cambiar sus vendajes, un poco más ajustados de lo que Will solía ponérselos, antes de que Abbie estuviera lista para su día. Aún tenía algunos puntos de las cirugías y se cansaba rápidamente, así que no estaba lista para volver a clases, eso la ponía triste, si repetía año no podría estar con sus amigos, pero no podían hacer nada.

— ¿Mejor?

—Sí, me siento fresca…

—Si te duele mucho podemos ir al hospital.

—No… No me gusta el hospital. —Murmuró la niña, sentándose en el sillón y acurrucándose con Winston. Hannibal suspiró y se puso a recoger los platos del desayuno. Will tendría que volver ese día, pero no les había dicho a qué hora. Había actuado como un tonto y quería compensarle. Suspiró resignado al pensar que tal vez había logrado alejarlo aún más de él.

Abigail encendió la televisión mientras Hannibal reflexionaba sobre su siguiente paso. Tenía que ir a trabajar, pero no podía dejar a Abigail sola, sin embargo tampoco podía llevarla con él al trabajo y sentarla en su oficina mientras sus pacientes le describían sus traumas infantiles y sus tendencias sexuales poco saludables, como era el caso de uno de sus pacientes los lunes. Su hija tendría sus propios traumas sin su asistencia. Se sentó, perfectamente vestido, a su lado y la niña rápidamente se dio la vuelta para acostarse en su regazo, aún si el lado herido le causo una mueca de dolor.

—Abbie, si te duele tienes que decirme.

—No me duele tanto…

—Will me dijo cómo te lastimaste.

— ¿Estás enojado?

—No, estaba muy preocupado, apenas sabía de ti y pude haberte perdido… ¿Chilton fue grosero contigo?

—No, era muy amable, me regalaba cosas y nos llevaba al cine. —Dijo Abigail alzándose de hombros. — Estaba bien, creo. Pero no eras tú.

— ¿Y sí yo no hubiera aparecido y tu papi se hubiera casado con él?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza. — Tú ibas a volver.

Hannibal amó su ciega devoción y deseo ser merecedor de ella. Mientras comenzaba a preocuparse por la hora la puerta se abrió y Will arrastro su maletita al interior, Abigail casi saltó para saludarlo.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Te portaste bien?

—Sí, padre me llevó a escuchar música clásica.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y no se quedó dormida?

—Es una niña muy inteligente, Will.

—Era lo único que la tumbaba cuándo era bebé. —Dijo sonriéndole. Hannibal se acercó cautelosamente, y Will bajó la mirada suavemente de forma sumisa, permitiéndole un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse. — Tienes que irte.

—Lo sé, ya voy muy tarde. Iré por mis llaves.

Abbie volvió al sillón y Will entró a la habitación tras él, dejando su maleta en la cama, lucía cansado y algo desmejorado, pero su aroma era el mismo de siempre, a flores y fertilidad, Hannibal lo había extrañado mucho.

—Estaba pensando…

— ¿Will?

—Bu… bueno sabes yo… pensé mucho en ti estos días… —Confesó sin mirarlo, Hannibal sintió su corazón detenerse y lo miro fijamente. — No… No estoy listo para que… hagamos cosas como vincularnos, Hannibal…

—Lo sé. —Suspiró resignado pero paciente.

—Pero… sí quiero estar listo para eso tengo que dejarte entrar.

— ¿Will?

—Creo que podríamos hacer cosas… que las parejas hacen, ¿sabes? Cómo ir en citas… o dormir juntos…

—Dormir juntos… compartiendo cama ¿o “dormir juntos” cómo en tener sexo?

—Ambas… —Susurró Will, su rostro pasó por todos los tonos de rojo antes de que Hannibal lo abrazara por la espalda, besándole la mejilla y el cuello. — Hannibal… Abigail está ahí afuera…

—No estoy haciendo nada, Will… pero lo haré cuando ella se duerma…

— ¡Hannibal! ¡No me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión!

—Créeme, no te vas a arrepentir.

\------000-----

—Hemos hablado de esto antes Franklin, debes mantener la compostura. — Dijo Hannibal al hombre que lloraba frente a él como un niño desamparado. Este era por mucho su peor paciente, claramente no quería ayudarse a sí mismo y eso desesperaba a todos sus psiquiatras, al punto de transferirlo entre ellos hasta que dieron con Hannibal. — Lo único que se interpone entre tu felicidad y tu persona es tu incapacidad de resolver conflictos, Franklin.

—No puedo… No lo entiendo y es tan difícil… Cuando era niño yo…

Hannibal se mordió la lengua, otra de esas historias que realmente no justificaban la histeria de su paciente, eran excusas si acaso, pero su fragilidad emocional se cimentaba sólo en su propia inutilidad, no en su infancia. Suspiró y se acomodó en la silla a escuchar tonterías por casi una hora. Hannibal quería romperle el cuello o saltar por una ventana, cuando su tiempo término casi lo pateo fuera de su oficina. Era su última cita del día, quería irse a casa, cenar con su familia y tal vez poner a prueba la voluntad de Will, ofreciéndole una cita el fin de semana.

Dormir juntos, Hannibal no era idiota como para intentar tener sexo con él cuándo apenas estaba tratando de asumirlo, pero la sola idea de estar en la misma cama, acurrucado con el Omega contra las almohadas, era más de lo que podía desear. Si bien fantaseaba con hacerlo suyo también con dormir a su lado, aquél era un gesto de confianza que Hannibal iba a honrar. Cuándo Franklin se fue, pasó apenas unos minutos metiendo unos papeles, notas y sus objetos personales en su maletín, estaba prácticamente en la puerta cuando Agatha, su secretaria, entró apenada a su oficina.

—Dr. Lecter, discúlpeme.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tiene una visita, le dije que usted ya había terminado, pero insiste en verlo y se niega a decirme nada más.

—Entiendo, tranquila Agatha yo lo resolveré. — Salió tras la mujer, decidido a rechazar a este paciente tan grosero cuándo vio de quien se trataba. — ¿Madre?

—Hannibal, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro, adelante.

Se sentaron en las bonitas sillas frente a la ventana y Hannibal la miró preocupado. Su madre lucía perfecta como siempre, perfectamente vestida, perfumada, maquillada, le sonrió y luego su rostro se puso algo triste.

—Quiero disculparme por todo lo que tu padre hizo, Hannibal. No debió forzarte a tomar una decisión como esta, no teníamos idea de que tenías una hija…

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, así que no puedo culparlo, pero no pienso volver, madre, si es lo que quieres.

—No, no quiero eso, te ves mucho más feliz ahora, además tu lugar está con tu hija y si quieres que ese muchacho sea de tu Omega nosotros no deberíamos entrometernos, eres perfectamente capaz de decidir y es lo más decente que podemos ofrecerle luego de tantos años de criar a la niña por su cuenta.

—Agradezco tu apoyo, madre. ¿Pero porque?

—Es… es mi nieta, Hannibal, y es preciosa… quiero conocerla.

—Madre… —Desvió la mirada, su madre parecía genuinamente confundida y arrepentida. Pero Hannibal no podía decidir esas cosas por sí mismo. — Madre, eso no depende de mí, tengo que preguntarle a Will si está de acuerdo y a Abigail si quiere hacerlo… Will sabe lo que sucedió hace 8 años, podría no agradarle la idea y estaría en su derecho. Apenas he logrado que me acepte como su pretendiente, no voy a forzarle a nada.

—Respeto lo que él decida es mejor para su hija, pero insisto en que le preguntes, significaría mucho para mí… también, pensaba que podrías llevarte a tu familia a la casa de Baltimore, Hannibal. Tu padre insiste en que no quiere vivir ahí, pero prefiero regalársela a ustedes a venderla a algún embajador malhumorado.

—Sabes que no puedo aceptarla, madre. — Dijo Hannibal cuándo superó la sorpresa. — Debo ser capaz de proveer para mi familia, y eso incluye darles un lugar con mi esfuerzo.

—Entonces cómprala.

—Madre…

—No, escucha. Tu padre no quiere tener nada que ver con esa casa, le aburre la mera mención de ella, ha vendido muchos de los muebles y se ha llevado los objetos de valor, pero está en buenas condiciones. No es la más lujosa, después de todo no pensábamos ocuparla mucho tiempo, pero debería ser más que suficiente para que formes tu propia familia en ella Hannibal.

—Madre, si la casa está en el mercado haré un intento por comprarla, pero mis ahorros están ahora resguardados a nombre de mi hija, no puedo darme el lujo de pagar una hipoteca y mis papeles para permanecer en este país no están del todo en orden, aún si me conceden una visa de trabajo no podré pedir un préstamo.

—Hannibal, lo menos que puedo ofrecerles es esa casa, nadie va a usarla, cubre los gastos de cambiar la escritura a tu nombre y aceptala como un regalo para tu familia. —La mujer suspiró, mirando fijamente sus manos. — No podemos compenzar haberte alejado de tu hija tanto tiempo, incluso sin nuestro conocimiento. No desearíamos que nadie tuviera que crecer lejos de su familia, y para mí esto es una disculpa.

—Una casa es una gran disculpa.

—Te cases o no con ese muchacho ahora él y su hija son parte de la familia Lecter, Hannibal, y nosotros cuidamos a nuestra familia. Por favor, significaría mucho para mí.

—Está bien. Pero yo cubriré todos los gastos de propiedad, los abogados, el notario, y te pagaré los muebles restantes.

—No es necesario, Hannibal.

—Madre, por favor.

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo.

\-----000-----

Hannibal no había dado más de dos pasos dentro del departamento cuándo sintió todo el peso de su hija empujándolo hacia atrás, sus brazos rodeándole en un abrazo cálido.

— ¡Padre! Bienvenido a casa. — Chilló la niña sonriendo antes de aceptar su beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, cariño. —Abbie ensanchó su sonrisa y salió disparada de nuevo, rumbo a su habitación. Hannibal abandono su chaqueta sobre el sillón y siguió el ruido de la cocina. Will estaba lavando un par de trastes sucios y podía oler algo en el horno.

—Llegas tarde. — Dijo al verlo. Hannibal alzó una ceja.

—Surgió algo. No nos hemos casado y ya suenas como una esposa regañona, Will.

—Tú… —Will se había sonrojado, mordiéndose el labio. — Y tú ya tienes los malos hábitos que hacen a esas señoras regañonas…

—Lo siento mucho, debí avisarte. — Concedió el mayor, besándole los labios cariñosamente, Will se tensó por un segundo pero finalmente suavizó su postura, relajándose contra el pecho del Alfa.

—No… está bien.  Preparé canelones.

—Suena delicioso, iré a ver que Abbie se lavé las manos.

—Hannibal… — Su vocecita tímida lo detuvo de inmediato. Will miraba fijamente un trozo de queso que había quedado abandonado en la barra de la cocina, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Will?

—Lamento… no haber pasado mi celo contigo. Es sólo que, bueno… no estoy listo.

—Te aseguro que no hay nada que deba perdonarte Will, no haré nada que no quieras. —Le recordó el rubio, besándolo una vez más a lo que el Omega respondió con un suave gemido. — Debo ir por Abbie, Will.

—Ve…

—Tienes que soltarme primero. —Will retrocedió y lo soltó de inmediato, sus dedos sin darse cuenta se habían aferrado a su cintura. Hannibal sonrió con una mezcla de suficiencia y satisfacción. No podía esperar a la hora de dormir.

La comida no estaba nada mal, pensó Hannibal mientras escuchaba a Abigail hablándole sobre su día, Will había comenzado a enseñarle desde casa, tratando de que cuándo volviera a la escuela no tuviera muchos problemas poniéndose al corriente. Su última visita médica había resultado positiva, confiando en que  a pesar del dolor que sentía de tanto en tanto no tendría secuelas graves. Will aún lucía desmejorado y agotado, el celo puede tener efectos muy negativos cuándo no hay un Alfa disponible para completarlo. ¿Cuántos meses más tomaría para que Will lo aceptara?

Bueno, si bien había aceptado la oferta de su madre la casa necesitaba mejorarse y amueblarse para su nueva familia, así que Hannibal decidió no decir nada con respecto a ella hasta asegurarse de que esos cambios estaban terminados.  No debería tomarle más de un mes.  Tenía un par de ofertas para escribir breves artículos para un par de revistas, y tenía la facilidad de ser encantador, modestia aparte, hacer amigos influyentes era algo que corría por la sangre de los Lecter.

— ¿Hannibal?

—Lo siento, me distraje un momento. —Respondió levantando la vista.

—No pasa nada. —Will compartió con Abigail una mirada cómplice y ambos se rieron, Hannibal alzó una ceja ofendido. — Cómo decíamos, mi padre quiere llevarse a Abbie el fin de semana.

— ¿A dónde? — Preguntó curioso.

—Mi padre, mis tíos y mis primos se van de campamento al bosque una vez al año. Mi padre quiere llevar a Abigail, tengo algunos primos de su edad, así que suena divertido.

— ¿Tú quieres ir? — Le pregunto a la niña que asintió emocionada. — Entonces diviértete. Pero ¿Tú no irás Will?

—Alguien tiene que abrir la tienda. — Explicó. — Eso de ser padre adolescente no te permite ir a muchos lugares.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Abigail. Hannibal no estaba seguro si Will sentía algún tipo de resentimiento por haberse visto en obligación de cuidar de un niño tan joven, estaba seguro de que no era así, pero se sintió muy incómodo. En tiempos modernos incluso entre parejas vinculadas 16 era muy joven para tener un bebé, Omega o no.

—Porque tengo que asegurarme de que tú te diviertas mucho más que yo, cariño. — Respondió simplemente. — O menos que yo, diría tu abuelo.

—No entiendo papi…

—Espero lo entiendas después de cumplir 18. — Añadió Hannibal, Will se mordió el labio, no tratando de reírse de la cara confundida de su hija.

—El punto es. —Dijo Will interrumpiendo a su hija que parecía poco satisfecha con el rumbo de la conversación. — Qué yo no puedo ir a perderme una semana en el bosque, pero ya que tu padre está de acuerdo creo que será mejor ir a comprarte unas botas nuevas.

—Pero tienes que prometerme que no harás nada que pueda lastimarte, Abbie, el doctor te ha dicho que debes tener mucho cuidado porque estamos en proceso de cicatrización.

—Oh en eso tienes razón. —Concedió Will, Abigail parecía perturbada de que el resultado de tener dos padres fuera el doble de reglas. — Nada de subirte a la tirolesa, ni clavados, ni quiero que te metas en ninguna pelea.

—Yo no me meto en peleas… —Murmuró la niña, Will soltó un bufido. — Lo que paso con Katy el año pasado no fue culpa mía…

—La tiraste de cabeza  al lago...

—Ella quería nadar.

—Iban en una pequeña lancha inflable atada a la parte trasera del bote de mi padre. En movimiento. — Le dijo Will a Hannibal, este abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras su hija se sonrojaba.

—Prometo no volverlo a hacer…

—Por favor. Oh, termina tus papas cariño, y los guisantes.

—Pero ya no tengo hambre…

—Abigail, termina tu cena o no habrá postre. — Dijo Hannibal seriamente. — Y creo que huelo chocolate…

—Bien…—Frunció la boca, pero dejó el plato limpio.

\-----000-----

—Está enojada. —Dijo Will más tarde cuándo Abigail finalmente se fue a la cama, Hannibal bajó su tableta para mirarlo. — Creo que le gustaba más cuándo eras el nuevo papá divertido.

—Debería ofenderme. —Expresó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Ya se le pasará, luego cumplirá 16 y entonces nos odiará de nuevo.

—Lo dudo mucho. Tú no eras así a los 16.

—No, yo tuve un hijo a los 16. — Aclaró Will, sembrando un ambiente tenso. — No quería que sonara tan mal.

—No, lo entiendo. Lo lamento.

—No es tu culpa.

— ¿El tema de nuestra conversación o el hijo?

—El hijo es culpa tuya. Sip. Tú y tu cara de príncipe…

—Will. Te aseguró que yo hice poco por resistirme a ti, continuas siendo la criatura más hermosa que he tenido el privilegio de mirar.

—Ah así debes hablarle a todos tus Omega. —Dijo Will sonriendo. Hannibal bufó. — La verdad es que, por un segundo realmente creí en todas las cosas que me dijiste esos días. Qué era hermoso, que era interesante, que estaríamos juntos y nunca tendría que volver a sentirme solo.

—No dije ninguna de esas cosas con intención de herirte ni mucho menos engañarte. Sigo pensando todas esas cosas. Hubiera deseado darte todo cuándo lo prometí.

— ¿Estarías aquí aún si Abigail no existiera?

— ¿Me aceptarías si Abigail no existiera?

—Sí.

—Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta.  — Will se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado y se mordió el labio de nuevo. Hannibal acarició los pequeños rizos que se formaban en su nuca y Will suspiró complacido. Hannibal disfrutó de contemplarlo en su totalidad, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, sus labios suaves, sus pestañas tupidas y la delicada línea de su cuello que se perdía bajo los pliegues de una camisa de cuadros.

—Estoy… dándote una gran oportunidad, dejándote acercarte a nosotros.

—Lo sé.

—No sé si es una buena idea, considerando como resulto para mí la última vez.

—Temes que te haga otro hijo y te abandone de nuevo.

—No lo harías.

—No, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero marcarte, casarme contigo, tener tantos cachorros como quieras darme y pasar contigo cada día de mi vida.

—Apenas nos conocemos, no somos quienes éramos hace 8 años, Hannibal.

—Querías tiempo para conocernos, Will, y a eso nos hemos dedicado, me enamoré de ti en 2 días. No ignores la posibilidad de que luego de varios meses ya me sienta tan aturdido por mis emociones por ti cómo cuando era un niño.

—Siempre fuiste elocuente, por eso termine diciéndote que sí. —Dijo como una broma, su risita cantarina fue algo que Hannibal no pudo resistir, llenando su pecho de calidez.

—Dime que sí ahora.

—No estoy listo. — Susurró Will. Hannibal asintió pero lo abordó suavemente, besándole los labios. Will cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el aroma de Alfa que inundaba sus sentidos. Sintió el calor de la lengua de Hannibal presionando contra su boca y gimió suavemente cuando se abrió paso, en uno más de esos besos, apasionados, ardientes que el Alfa parecía siempre encantado de darle. Sintió una leve presión en sus pantalones y fue cuándo empujo suavemente.

—Ha…Hannibal, Abigail está…

—Está durmiendo, Will. —Murmuró bajando una nueva serie de besos por su cuello, mordiendo suavemente, sin dejar marca alguna pero sí su aroma detrás.

—Podría levantarse, Hannibal, al manos podríamos ir a mi habitación.

—Bien. —Lo levantó con cuidado y Will reprimió un gritito de sorpresa mientras se aferraba a su cuello. Luego de cerrar la puerta con seguro Hannibal lo deposito cuidadosamente en la cama.

—Gracias. —Su mordaz comentario fue interrumpido por un nuevo beso y los dedos de Hannibal privándolo rápidamente de la ropa. Sintió su voluntad flaquear. Le había dicho que estaba listo para hacer eso, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Hannibal sintió su duda y continuó bajando por su pecho, prácticamente arrancándole los pantalones y apresando su miembro erecto sobre la ropa interior. — Hannibal…

—Shh, no tienes que hacer nada Will. Esto es para ti. —Susurró jugueteando con el elástico de sus calzoncillos, enredándolo entre sus dedos para finalmente jalarlos y arrojarlos a alguna parte. Will dejó escapar una nueva serie de gemidos mientras Hannibal recorría sus muslos y su entrada, húmeda y sonrosada, para meterlo entero en su boca, sus ojos brillando con un resplandor rojizo que obligó a Will a cerrar los propios. Oh, mierda Hannibal era muy bueno, presionando su hombría entre sus labios y besando la cabeza hinchada cuando volvía a sus labios.

—Ha…Hannibal, no espera… — No que Hannibal fuera a hacerle caso. No parecía tener ningún problema devorándolo como si no hubiera nada que necesitara más en la vida. Para Will, cuya vida sexual era nula, fue demasiado, enterrando los dedos en la colcha y sintiéndose terriblemente vulnerable y expuesto,  sin embargo reconfortado por el peso del Alfa sobre sí mientras sus manos mantenían sus piernas obscenamente abiertas, incapaces de contener el orgasmo que lo invadió.

Que no gritara fue ya un logro en sí, vaciándose en la boca de Hannibal que saboreó su éxito antes de volver a besarlo, arrancándole un suspiro de éxtasis, disfrutando del muy merecido ronroneo que Will emitía sin darse cuenta. Una recompensa digna de su esfuerzo sin duda.

—Tienes un sabor exquisito, Will.

—Por dios… Hannibal no hables así. —Susurró avergonzado, Hannibal no lo tomó personal, limpiándole el rostro, dispuesto a irse a dormir. El Omega permaneció jadeante sobre la cama un par de minutos más. Su corazón tan desbocado como su respiración. Indudablemente aquello fue suficiente, no se sentía listo para más, no aún, pero mirando a Hannibal que paseaba por la habitación a medio vestir, aquel breve instante pareció conectarlos profundamente. Su cara tenía una sonrisa estúpida cuándo se puso de pie, tomando la mano que le ofrecían.

Ayudó a Will a ponerse la piyama, aún en medio de ronroneos que mantenían su firme erección viva, y se acurrucaron bajo las sábanas para pasar juntos su primera noche. Luego de dormir casi cada noche en un colchón inflable la suave pero firme cama de Will parecía un rinconcito del cielo. Las sábanas no eran de lo más fino, pero estaban frescas contra su piel y todo a su alrededor olía a Will. El mismo aroma que invadía sus fosas nasales mientras su dueño se acurrucaba contra su pecho, sonriente y satisfecho. Paso a paso, se recordó Hannibal.


	8. Confianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias como siempre por leer, siempre leo sus comentarios, los aprecio y tomó en cuenta aún si no puedo responderlos a tiempo u_u
> 
> Esta historia tiene ahora un pequeño Spin Off de 3 capítulos, dos de ellos ya publicados. Es simplemente un poco de historia sobre Will, su pasado con Hannibal y otros momentos clave de su vida. No es necesario leerlo, pero ayudarà a comprender lñas motivaciones de otros personajes a partir de ahora.

Will se habría quedado en cama todo el día de haber podido. Pero la tienda tenía que abrir a las 11. Bueno, los empleados podrían abrir la tienda, el solo tenía que aparecerse por ahí en algún momento. Abigail se había ido con su abuelo el día anterior. Estarían en el bosque aprovechando que sus primos tenían una semana de vacaciones. Abigail había prometido no nadar, no meterse en líos, no hacer nada que pudiera abrir o infectar sus heridas ni agotarse mucho, cosa que sucedía de cualquier forma desde su salida del hospital. Will confiaba en que su padre podría manejarla, asegurarse de que regresara en una pieza.

La casa estaba vacía, era sábado y no había que hacer de desayunar para nadie más que ellos mismos. Nadie a quien ayudar a encontrar su ropa, atarse bien los cordones, sólo ellos dos. Más razón para quedarse en cama, acurrucado y cómodo contra el pecho cálido de Hannibal.

Probablemente era el aroma del Alfa lo que hacía que Will durmiera como un bebé a su lado, desde que Abigail nació Will nunca había dormido tan bien, tan tranquilamente. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan en paz. No, eso era mentira, lo recordaba perfectamente, pero trató de no pensar en ello.

Hannibal tampoco había intentado nada, nada más allá del sexo oral, ahora mutuo, que sinceramente tenía a Will satisfecho, por ahora al menos. Mientras más noches pasaba acurrucado contra él, arrullado por el palpitar de su corazón, más seguro se sentía de que no había nadie más que Hannibal para él.

Aquello, claro, era arriesgado pero… ¿No había sido así siempre? Desde la primera vez que se miraron Will sabía que Hannibal era para él. Tal vez no creía, hasta la fecha, que un don nadie como él fuera merecedor de un apuesto Conde europeo con tierras, caballos y todas esas cosas de cuento de hadas, pero deseaba fervientemente serlo. Abigail tal vez había sido un accidente, pero su hija también era la prueba de que algo maravilloso sucedía cuándo Hannibal estaba a su alrededor. Debería reprenderse por el nivel de cursilería al que llegaban sus pensamientos, pero estaba feliz y para variar no iba a dejar que sus pensamientos se pusieran en su contra.

Sintió la mano de Hannibal acariciar suavemente el costado derecho de su cuerpo y estiró los brazos y las piernas, girando el rostro para encontrarse con el ajeno. La sonrisa que lo recibió fue cálida, discreta, más con los ojos que con los labios. Cabello rubio cenizo, enredado sobre su rostro, Will no resistió el impulso de quitarlo, a cambio recibió un beso en el dorso de la mano que Hannibal atrapó cuando volvía para perderse entre las sábanas.

 —Buenos días, Will.

—Buenos días, Hannibal. —Respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.  — Tengo que admitir que amanecer con alguien es muy agradable.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Concedió el Alfa, acurrucándose de nuevo en la almohada mientras Will se incorporaba ligeramente, acariciando distraído el vello casi negro de su pecho. — Tiene mucho tiempo que no despertaba con alguien.

—No me digas… —Will sintió una punzada de celos, Hannibal abrió la boca, dándose cuenta muy tarde de su error.

—No quise decir….

—No me debes ninguna explicación. —Dijo Will, hizo ademán de salir de la cama pero Hannibal lo impidió, atrapándolo por la cintura y tumbándolo de nuevo. — ¡Hey!

—No irás a ningún lado, lo que haya sucedido en el pasado no es importante.

—Saliste con otras personas.

—Tú también.

—Pasaste la noche con otras personas.

—Te aseguro que no tenían menor importancia para mí. —Desestimó. — Tú también lo hiciste.

—No, no he dormido con nadie más que contigo.

—No me gustaría basar esta relación en mentiras Will.

—No es una mentira. —Gruño irritado y bastante avergonzado. — Es decir… si tuve sexo pero…nunca quise dormir con nadie más, pasar la noche y eso…

— ¿Por qué?

—No quería ver a nadie marcharse por la mañana. —Hannibal sintió su pecho oprimirse mientras Will finalmente se ponía de pie y se preparaba para su día.

—Pero ibas a permitir que el Dr. Chilton te marcara.

—No…. No hables de eso…

—Quiero hablar de eso, si hubiera regresado unas semanas después te habría encontrado reclamado.

—No tengo muchas opciones, Hannibal. Tengo 25 años, una hija, media mordida en el cuello. A ti nada de eso te importa porque… bueno tú eres el autor de todas esas cosas. Pero nadie quería a cercarse a mí, no por mucho tiempo. Frederick parecía interesado de verdad a pesar de todo eso. Fue amable, respetuoso, paciente…

—Pero no sentías nada por él.

—Eso no…

—Por favor. Si le hubieras querido yo no habría representado ningún impedimento para tus planes, te habrías dejado marcar a pesar de mi regreso. Pero ni siquiera estabas triste cuándo decidió salir de tu vida.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—Te molestas porque tuve relaciones sexuales con otras personas, pero tú tuviste relaciones mucho más íntimas.

— ¿Nunca saliste con nadie?

—No, te quería sólo a ti.

Will lo miró de reojo mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Hannibal volvió a la cama y le dio la espalda. Se había entregado tan felizmente a Hannibal cuándo eran unos mocosos. Ahora no podía hacerlo, pero tenía la vergüenza de celar sus relaciones pasadas. Tenía miedo, miedo de tomar una decisión precipitada dejándose guiar por sus emociones. Pero, cada relación calculada en la que se había metido había terminado en desastre. Tal vez lanzarse de cabeza una última vez funcionaría, en el peor de los casos tendría otro hijo, y aquello lo ilusionaba de verdad.

—Está bien, me rindo. ¿Quieres que me deje enamorar por tus palabras y tus besos como la última vez? Bien. Lo haré, te dejaré hacer lo que creas mejor, Alfa… Pero …

— ¿Will? — Hannibal se incorporó a su lado.

—Dime todo sobre esas personas. ¿Ni una sola despertó algo en ti?

—  Te aseguro que sólo excitación sexual.

—Nada de… ¿mariposas en el estómago?

—A no ser que las sirvieran en la cena.

—No seas tonto. — Susurró entre risas. — Volveré en un rato…

—No vayas…

—Hannibal…

—Anda, tenemos un sábado para nosotros solos, haré que valga la pena. —Will sintió escalofríos, provocados por besos que recorrían su cuello y sus hombros.

—¡Hannibal! —Si se quedaba tendrían sexo, eso seguro. Sexo más… intrusivo. Sintió los dedos de Hannibal recorriendo sus muslos y jadeo quedamente. — Mi padre va a molestarse tanto…

—No puede molestarse más que la última vez que lo hicimos.

—Odio que tengas razón… ah… ¡Bien! Pero es la última vez… ah

—¿La última vez que qué, Will?

—No lo hagas…

Hannibal rio una vez más y Will lo miró con reproche, pero  se distrajo rápidamente con una suave mordida sobre su glándula omega. Su cuerpo parecía vibrar ante el tacto del que consideraba su Alfa, una especia de extraña reclamación. Se sentó con una pierna a cada lado de sus muslos, fuertes manos sosteniéndolo firmemente. Su ropa desapareció en una serie de movimientos bastante extraños que arrancaron risas a ambos. Cuándo su piel tocó de nuevo la de Hannibal sintió esa conocida corriente eléctrica azotarlo violentamente. Hannibal no le dio mucho lugar para pensamientos que no fueran sus labios recorriendo su pecho o sus dedos que acariciaban su entrada, recolectando la humedad que había comenzado a producir para penetrarlo suavemente.

—Estás molestándome… —Susurró Will sin aliento, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, Hannibal beso cariñosamente la piel a su alcance. — Sólo… hazlo.

—No funciona así Will… He esperado muchos años para volver a tenerte conmigo. No tenemos prisa.

—Habla por ti. —Susurró, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja cuando sintió un dedo más abrirse paso dentro de su cuerpo. Se regodeó apenas un segundo en su éxito, pero su boca fue invadida rápidamente por la ajena en un nuevo intercambio, mucho más húmedo e intenso.

Los dígitos en su interior buscaron durante unos segundos hasta dar con el ángulo adecuado para masajear suavemente su próstata y Will respondió con un gemido que fue directo al miembro semi erecto de Hannibal que comenzó a presionarse obscenamente contra su ropa interior.

—Ah…por favor, dentro…Ha…Hannibal, por favor…

—¿Estás… seguro?

—Ah, sí, muy seguro, por favor…

—Adelante… Déjame verte.

Iba a reprocharle ser tan grosero, pero no  podía articular palabra, lo necesitaba, desesperadamente, el aroma a Alfa, su Alfa, excitado y ardiendo le inundo los sentidos. Cuándo sus dedos finalmente sacaron su miembro de su prisión de tela estaba duro y húmedo en la punta, el nudo en la base ligeramente inflamado. Will se mordió el labio inferior, acariciando suavemente ese bultito y disfrutando de la cadencia de gemidos que arrancó del Alfa. Probablemente era mejor que Hannibal no supiera lo mucho que le gustaba aquella parte de su anatomía.

Con ayuda de su mano derecha, la izquierda plantada firmemente en el hombro ajeno para mantener el balance, guio su carne palpitante hasta su entrada, húmeda y lista para recibirlo. Se dejó caer suavemente hasta la base, el nudo forzándole muy ligeramente, y la detonación fue mutua. Casi 9 años habían pasado y su cuerpo jamás ardería como lo hacía ahora, así se suponía que fuera, desde el principio.

Hannibal ya no podía hablar, igual que Will su respiración agitada por el placer e interrumpida por los besos que compartían dificultaba mucho que pudiera pensar en algo más que el cuerpo en que se enterraba una y otra vez, lubricación escurriendo por sus muslos mientras se fundían en uno hasta el orgasmo.

Fue intenso y revelador. Cómo quien abre los ojos por primera vez al mundo, cómo si antes de ellos nadie más hubiera amado físicamente hasta convertirse en una fusión irreconocible de dos almas.

\-----000-----

Probablemente debió usar protección, fue el primer pensamiento coherente de Will cuándo Hannibal finalmente salió de su cuerpo luego de hacerlo dos veces más. El aroma en la habitación a sexo lo tenía sumido en un estado de cómodo aletargamiento. La primera vez, para asombro de todos incluido Will, Hannibal lo había dejado en estado a pesar de no estar en celo.

Nunca había encontrado una explicación lógica además de que su cuerpo, de por sí altamente fértil, reaccionaba adecuadamente al Alfa, era poco común, pero perfectamente posible en Omegas que apenas comenzaban sus ciclos fértiles, ciclos que no tenían aún balance o estabilidad. Era en periodo extremadamente fértil que no solía llegar a nada pues la mayoría de los Omega comenzaba su celo a los 14, edad en la que muy pocos tenían vida sexual activa.

Will, que había iniciado tarde, a los 16, simplemente había tenido mala suerte. Ahora que llevaba tantos años de eso, probablemente no había ningún riesgo en hacerlo fuera del celo, así que tampoco insistió mucho en pensar en ello. La cama estaba hecha un desastre de sudor y fluidos, pero no pareció importarles mientras se acurrucaban el uno contra el otro. Will no había ronroneado así desde que era un chiquillo, un sonido constante que hacía eco en el pecho del Alfa que lo abrazaba posesivamente.

—Te amo, Will.

—Hannibal…

—Sabes tan bien como yo que es cierto… te amaba entonces, y te amo ahora.

—Yo no…

—No tienes que decirlo, pero no me mientas…—Hannibal lo conocía tan bien. Claro que lo amaba. Pero el recuerdo del dolor que le había causado pareció florecer en su pecho cuándo la lujuria desapareció.

—Sigo pensando que te irás si cierro los ojos.

—No me iré, nunca más.

—No podemos vivir así. Sin unirnos…

—Entonces no te vayas durante el próximo celo. Quédate conmigo, déjame rectificar mi marca.

—No lo sé… No… ¿Y si quedo en estado? No tenemos espacio para otro cachorro…

—Nos mudaremos entonces.

—¿A dónde? No…

—Estoy en proceso de hacerme con una casa.

—¿Una casa? Hannibal yo no puedo…

—No tienes que poner un solo centavo, yo me ocuparé de todos los gasto, tiene suficiente espacio para nosotros, para Abigail, para muchos cachorros más, un perro…

—Esto…No, espera, esto va muy rápido, Hannibal yo…

—Rápido… Will hemos vivido juntos casi 3 meses, y estuvimos juntos en el hospital durante otros 3. No hay nada de súbito en esto, no comparado a la última vez.

—La última vez todo salió mal.

—Pero esta vez nos hemos tomado el tiempo que querías. Dijiste que ibas a rendirte, a entregarte a mí.

—Tengo miedo de que me falles de nuevo…—Susurró en voz baja, para Hannibal fue una puñalada.

—No lo haré.

—No puedo saberlo…

—Mírame. —Will no quería hacerlo, Hannibal posó su mano en su mejilla, obligándole. — Mírame Will… confía en mí. Nada puede separarme de ti ahora. Tal vez no son las mismas promesas, pero cumpliré las que te hago ahora. Prometo marcarte, casarme contigo, hacerte mío de toda forma posible. Darte un hogar dónde tengas lo que siempre quisiste, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, lo recordaba. Su padre quería que fuera a la universidad. Will siempre había querido casarse, tener muchos hijos y cuidarlos junto a un alfa que amara de verdad.

—¿Por qué recuerdas eso?

—Es lo mismo que quise yo desde el momento que te vi en esa fiesta… sentado ahí, sólo, leyendo mientras todos bebían y gritaban a tu alrededor.

—Era otra persona entonces.

—Sigo amando a quien eres ahora.

—Hannibal…

—¿Puedes amar a quien soy yo ahora? No he dejado de pertenecerte un solo día, y eso que eres tú quien lleva mi marca.

—No sé… yo…

—Creamos algo maravilloso juntos, podemos hacerlo de nuevo. Tú y yo, para siempre, Will…

—¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio en la cama en que acabamos de tener sexo?

—No, te estoy pidiendo que aceptes ser mío. Te pediré matrimonio de la forma más cursi que pueda imaginar si me aceptas ahora.

—…Está bien. —Confesó tímidamente. — Te acepto.

—¿Will?

—Pasaré el próximo celo contigo. —Dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza. No tenía caso negar que quería lo mismo, incluso si luego no funcionaba.

—Te amo…—Susurró Hannibal, saltando sobre él y llenándolo de besos, Will se rio tontamente antes de  susurrar.

—También te amo.

\-----000-----

Si Will pensaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo probablemente se arrepentiría. Pero se arrepentiría más de no obtener lo que había deseado desde la escuela. La casa que Hannibal había comprado, Will no preguntó los detalles, era hermosa. En un buen vecindario en los suburbios, a 40 minutos de dónde vivían ahora.  Una hermosa casa con garaje, patio trasero, sala, comedor, recibidor, una cocina espaciosa, una pequeña oficina, baños y 5 habitaciones. Incluso tenía una casita para perro en el patio trasero.

Estaba vacía, necesitaba una buena desempolvada y pintura, pero era acogedora. Abigail tendría una habitación nueva, mucho más grande y quedaría suficiente espacio para darle 3 hermanos sin preocuparse por que compartieran habitación. Era perfecta, Hannibal también lo sabía por la forma en que los ojos de Will brillaban mientras la recorrían.

—Entonces ¿Es tuya?

—Nuestra. —Will desvió la mirada- — Los papeles están siendo notariados mientras hablamos, debería tener las escrituras actualizadas a finales de este mes.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? De vivir con nosotros, tener una casa y todo eso…

—Por supuesto. Claro que está algo descuidada, tenemos que limpiarla, pintarla y dudo mucho que tus muebles sean suficientes, así que tendremos que comprar algunas cosas.

—A Abigail va a encantarle. — Dijo Will con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta al patio trasero. — Podríamos poner un columpio, o dos.

—Su baño tendría una bañera, podrá usar esos patos amarillos en algo más que la tarja de la cocina.

—Sí, eso la haría feliz. —Concedió. — Pero esto es mucho trabajo Hannibal, y mucho dinero. Aún si nos vinculamos este mes entre la mudanza y los muebles, esto va a costar muchísimo dinero…

—No te preocupes por el dinero Will, esa es mi obligación, y yo no estoy preocupado. Puede ser que casarnos tomé un poco más de tiempo, sobre todo por las cuestiones de organización, pero lo resolveremos.

—Tengo algunos ahorros. —Dijo el Omega, ignorando la forma en que Hannibal negaba tajantemente. — Podemos usarlos para comprar muebles… o para la pintura. Hannibal…

—No, con todos los gastos que tendré de ahora en adelante pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda ahorrar de verdad, así que es mejor que no toques ese dinero, Will. Nos las arreglaremos sin problemas. Confía en mí.

—Vale, vale lo haré…

—Habrá que darle la noticia a Abigail. —Will suspiró mientras se dejaba abrazar en medio de la sala vacía. — Supongo que va a sentirse muy satisfecha.

—Eso seguro, querrá mudarse mañana mismo. Bueno, hay que poner manos a la obra, voy a medir las ventanas de arriba mientras tú revisas las luces y el sótano. ¿Sí?

—De acuerdo, grita si necesitas ayuda. —Dijo antes de besarle cariñosamente la mejilla, Will sonrió como un tonto mientras subía las escaleras.

—Mañana habrá que traer una escoba…Y bolsas de basura, no tengo idea si mi madre sacó los viejos muebles de patio del sótano… —Murmuró para sí mismo. Revisó que funcionaran las luces y los enchufes antes de salir al patio para tirar a la basura un par de bombillas quemadas que encontró a lo largo de la casa. Apenas había cerrado la tapa del contenedor de basura cuándo fue abordado por alguien muy familiar.

—Así que realmente te hiciste con esta casa.

—Padre… —Saludo desganado.

—Hannibal. Espero esta sea una señal de que has recapacitado. Seguramente a una mujer como Bedelia le encantará una casa así. Especialmente para criar cachorros.

—No voy a casarme con Bedelia Du Maurier padre.

—Deja de lado tu necedad, Hannibal, hay pocas mujeres de tan buena cuna en tu rango de edad, será una esposa decente.

—Oh, gracias, una esposa decente es justo lo que quería. — Respondió con sarcasmo. — Sí sólo has venido a ver sí he cambiado de opinión puedes irte.

—No puedes vivir tú sólo en una casa tan grande.

—Apreció tu preocupación pero no pienso vivir sólo aquí.

—No piensas traer a tu sucio muchachito Omega y a tu hija bastarda a mi casa…

—No… No hables así de mi hija. —Dijo Hannibal apretando la mandíbula. — Eso es justamente lo que haré, Will será mi pareja y pienso convertir este en un hogar para mi hija y los hijos que tenga en el futuro.

—Deja de lado estás ilusiones Hannibal. No te permito continuar con estos… delirios.

—Vete de aquí, está es mi casa ahora.

—Por respeto a tu familia, Hannibal, recapacita. O tomaré las medidas necesarias para detenerte.

—No me hagas llamar a la policía. —Gruño hinchando el pecho, su padre lo imitó pero Alfa o no Hannibal era más joven y más alto. — Adiós, padre.

—Cómo tú quieras. —Mascullo antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse caminando hasta un elegante auto aparcado cerca de ahí. Hannibal sintió el nudo en su pecho derretirse cuándo el auto estuvo lejos.

—¿Hannibal? ¿Dónde estás?

—Afuera. —Respondió de inmediato, Will salió rápidamente por la puerta, cargando una caja vieja llena de otras cajas.

—Pensé en tirarlas de una vez, estaban en la… ¿Estás bien?

—Estupendamente. Deja las cajas aquí. Hay que ir a casa.

—Pero apenas llegamos.

—No podemos hacer más sin un par de escobas. Anda.

—Bien, iré por mi cinta. — Dijo alzándose de hombros, Hannibal miró el auto dónde su padre había desaparecido alejarse lentamente y gruño de nuevo. Esto le daba una muy mala espina.

Cuándo vio la cara de emoción de su hija, que no podía decidir si era mejor mudarse a una casa bonita o que sus padres fueran a casarse, se relajó un poco, pero  ni los chillidos emocionados de Abigail ni sus abrazos pudieron hacer que dejara de preocuparte por lo que pudiera pensar en hacer su padre.


	9. Mi pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado de Will regresa a dar problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora en actualizaciones. Los pasados dos meses han sido algunos de los más difíciles en mi vida y no he tenido cabeza para escribir, o bien internet para subir las acualizaciones. Así que les pidó disculpas y espero que ahora que la cosa se ha calmado pueda actualizar mucho más seguido!

La casa estaba deteriorada muy poco, su madre seguramente esperaba volver a ella algún día, todo funcionaba. Entre los 3 limpiaron el suelo, barrieron el polvo, quitaron telarañas y pintaron las habitaciones. Abigail pudo cumplir su sueño de llenar su techo de estrellitas que brillaban en la oscuridad y pintar sus muros de azul cielo. Además de la figurita en forma de caballo, o pony como Abigail aseguraba era su nombre, aún no había muebles en la casa.

Algo que querían hacer para facilitar los permisos era realizar su solicitud de matrimonio. Un Alfa y un Omega en pos de vincularse deben hacer una solicitud al Registro Civil para definir en ella sus obligaciones legales. Básicamente todo lo que concierne a Will pasaría a ser su responsabilidad, Will no sería un ciudadano promedio y sus obligaciones legales y fiscales dependerían completamente de su Alfa. Era una formalidad, pero se requería para ese tipo de uniones y querían hacer las cosas bien. El contrato se validaría cuándo Will estuviera correctamente marcado y Hannibal prometió una fiesta conmemorativa en el futuro. Para Abigail la boda era obligada, Will sólo quería ver el anillo de Hannibal en su dedo y sentir sus dientes en el cuello, dejar de temerle a la posibilidad de que decidiera irse.

Para alguien que lo viera desde afuera no habría duda del compromiso de Hannibal con formar una familia oficial con Will y Abigail. Después de todo tenía que entregar una gran cantidad de papeles y formas, ya que estaba en pleno proceso de nacionalización y carecía de credibilidad nacional. Los papeles pasarían por varias manos y se realizaría una revisión de antecedentes en ambos  casos antes de que pudieran culminar el proceso. Medidas de seguridad, aseguraban los encargados, para evitar que algún Omega termine vinculado con alguien con antecedentes penales, múltiples Omega o con una gran diferencia de edad en el caso de los aún comunes matrimonios arreglados.

Mientras tanto estaban bastante ocupados. Abbie había regresado a clases, pero tenía mucho con que ponerse al corriente, así que Hannibal pasaba bastante tiempo por las tardes ayudándole con las tareas adicionales que sus profesores les habían enviado, eso claro porque la niña se negaba a repetir año y separarse de sus amigos. Su padre admiraba su entusiasmo y convicción, si bien ella parecía un poco abrumada por la responsabilidad. Will trataba de mantener al máximo sus horas de sueño y se negaba a dejarla estudiar los fines de semana.

Ahora variaba mucho sus turnos en la librería, sobre todo mientras trataba de hacer de la vieja casona Lecter un lugar habitable. Casi un mes después de que Hannibal se la mostrara por primera vez al fin estaba lista para mudarse. Habían pintado las habitaciones que usarían, una habitación de huéspedes y las áreas comunes que no tenían algún tipo de papel tapiz. Aquella gran casa victoriana también tenía un par de ventanas y herrería que fueron reemplazados, las habitaciones barridas o aspiradas. Habían reemplazado el calentador de agua, los focos y cortado el césped y los arbustos que creían descontrolados en el bonito jardín trasero. Hannibal había puesto un columpio para Abigail en el gran árbol y arreglado la destartalada casita de perro instalada contra la reja de cedro.

Empacar era una cosa completamente diferente. Will y Abigail habían vivido en su pequeño departamento por varios años, así que tenían bastantes cosas. Decidieron empezar con la sala y el comedor. Will estaba sentado entre varias pilas de cosas, libros, adornos y objetos frágiles. Los libros irían en cajas, pero tenía que encontrar la forma más eficiente de meterlos sin maltratarlos mucho. Abbie separaba las hojas de varios periódicos que su padre usaba para envolver floreros, un pequeño perro de cerámica, portarretratos y todo lo delicado.

Abigail charlaba entusiasmada sobre la escuela con Will, Hannibal prefería escucharles hablar, disfrutando del ambiente familiar y la calidez que sentía en el pecho. Tenían hasta finales de ese mismo mes para mudarse, Will no renovaría el contrato de su renta y su arrendador le había pedido vaciarlo lo antes posible para comenzar a buscar nuevos inquilinos.

Los muebles también serían un problema, si bien habían comprado algunos para la casa nueva había que pensar que harían con el resto. Abigail conservaría su cama, su librero y su escritorio, pero Hannibal había reemplazado su baúl de juguetes por uno que se suponía sería de Mischa y la esperaba en casa junto con un mesita con dos sillas con flores pintadas a mano. Mientras se acumulaban las cajas también el nerviosismo. Si bien Will había dicho que se unirían en un mes la mudanza los había obligado a postergarlo un mes más.

Se habían llevado ya muchas cosas a la nueva casa, particularmente todo lo que pertenecía a Hannibal y que de cualquier forma no terminaba por pertenecer al viejo departamento de Will. A medida que la fecha se acercaba, ahora a apenas dos semanas, Hannibal comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.  No habían escuchado del tribunal tampoco, por lo que su boda tendría que esperar también.  Hannibal no permitiría que Will pasara un celo más lejos de él.

—Abbie, vamos a venderlo.

—Pero es mi libro. — Se quejó la niña, aferrándose a un grueso volumen bastante gastado.

—Cariño, prometiste que algunas de las cosas que ya no usas irían a la venta de jardín. Tu libro es muy viejo, cielo, tienes el nuevo que te regalo el abuelo.

—Yo quiero ambos. — Explicó como si aquello fuera lógico, Will suspiró.

—Deja que se lleve ambos. — Intervino Hannibal, — Tiene mucho más espacio allá y… — Los tres levantaron la vista cuándo sonó el timbre, no esperaban visitantes. — Yo iré. Guarda tu libro, cariño.

—¡Gracias Padre!

—La consientes demasiado…— Se quejó Will metiendo el libro en una caja, Hannibal sonrió sin un dejo de culpa antes de abrir la puerta. Un hombre con un traje sastre esperaba afuera, abrió una carpeta en sus manos antes de hablar con una voz gastada y letárgica.

—Disculpe, este me aparece como el domicilio legal del Señor Hannibal Lecter (Alfa) y del Omega, Will J. Graham.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? — Preguntó Hannibal de inmediato. El hombre le entregó un par de hojas de papel engrapadas en una esquina.

—Lamento informarle que su solicitud de matrimonio ha sido rechazada por el comité.

—¿Disculpe? Eso es imposible. —Will se acercó ahora, acurrucándose contra Hannibal.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Rechazaron nuestra solicitud.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Mi papeleo de nacionalización está en orden y Will lleva perfecto control de su documentación para la transición de bienes y derechos.

—Desafortunadamente hemos recibido dos apelaciones a su solicitud y por lo mismo se ha cancelado. Debemos darle seguimiento a ambas apelaciones lo antes posible y como parte de los derechos que posee un Alfa, sección 1-J del Código Penal de propiedad Omega, el señor Graham no le pertenece legítimamente. Mientras se investiga la propiedad del Señor Graham debo pedirle que se mude fuera de la propiedad y que se presente este miércoles a una corte familiar para determinar las acciones a tomar por el Registro Civil.

—¿Apelaciones? —Se miraron el uno al otro confundidos. — Espere, Hannibal vive aquí, vamos a enlazarnos.

—No pueden hacerlo hasta que su caso sea liberado.

—¿Quién mierda se opone a esto? Nadie tiene derecho alguno sobre mí.

—Will, lenguaje. —Dijo Hannibal con voz suave.

—Tenemos dos  varones Alfa, ciudadanos locales Frederick Chilton y Matthew Brown, ambos apelando bajo distintos argumentos y sustentos legales su pertenencia cómo su Omega.

Will abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Hannibal lo miró como esperando una explicación pero Will parecía congelado en su lugar. Brown, mierda no sabía de Matt desde los 17. ¿Por qué aparecía ahora listo para joderle la vida?

—Me parece que esto es una cuestión de derechos humanos, Will tiene derecho a desposarse con cualquiera que considere adecuado a sus preferencias y deseos, así como a rechazar cualquier propuesta no deseada.

—No sé con qué leyes de Convivencia Omega está familiarizado, Sr. Lecter. Pero el Código de Pertenencia estipula firmemente que independientemente de sus deseos un comité debe ser llamado para asignar a cualquier Omega cuya propiedad sea pretendida por más de dos Alfa. Debido a que en este caso hay 3, el tribunal escuchará sus argumentos y determinará el mejor candidato para convertirse en Alfa del Señor Graham. Puede sin embargo hablar con ellos y negociar una salida fuera de los márgenes legales, pero de no conseguirlo deberá atenerse a la decisión del comité, que es inapelable.

—Qué ley tan estúpida. Le pido me de los detalles que posea y yo me comunicaré con mi abogado ya mismo. — Murmuró Hannibal, Will podía sentir muy vagamente la ira que lo consumía, supuso que era el vínculo defectuoso que parecía cobrar fuerza con su presencia.

—Hannibal, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Haremos lo que ellos quieren, seguiremos las reglas, Will. Pero tienes que contarme todo sobre ellos primero.

—Ellos no importan. — Musitó Will avergonzado, Hannibal dejó salir un gruñido de advertencia. — Bien… cuándo Abbie esté dormida.

\-----000------

—¿Y bien?

—Bu..bueno tu sabes que sucedió con Frederick… Salimos juntos unos meses, yo… quería casarme, pronto. —Susurró Will esa noche, sentado incómodamente en la cama con Hannibal mirándole fijamente. — Ya estaba cansado de buscar un Alfa nuevo y de las citas… Frederick era un buen partido, joven, soltero, sin hijos o enfermedades. Era amable con Abigail, tenía un buen empleo.

—Y luego llegue yo.

—Y él se fue, no tiene derecho sobre mí, jamás dormimos juntos, jamás firme documento alguno ofreciéndole mi mano o mi propiedad.

—¿Brown?

—Matt tiene menos razones aún para reclamarme nada. — Dijo Will. — Salí con él cuándo te fuiste… Sólo duró un mes, tal vez menos… y casi siempre nos reuníamos sólo a… tener sexo. Era algo… carnal. Pero luego descubrí que estaba esperando, así que terminé con él.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Will asintió, la mirada de Hannibal parecía quemarle.

—No quiero ni saber cómo se enteraron de nuestra solicitud, pero si eso es todo podremos apelar. Tengo un amigo abogado, nos ayudará. No quiero que le digas una palabra a Abigail. Lo resolveremos.

—No quiero que me obliguen a casarme con uno de ellos.

—Es increíble lo ridículas que son las leyes de propiedad Omega en América. —Bufó el Alfa exasperado. — Los mataría antes que dejarlos hacerte suyo contra tu voluntad.

Will lo miró curioso.

—Si fuera por mi propia voluntad ¿Los dejarías en paz?

—No me haría feliz, pero no me opondría a tu felicidad, Will. —Explicó ausentemente. — Pero no es el caso. ¿O sí?

—No lo es. Te quiero a ti, no a ellos.

—Bien… entonces hay que hacer lo que nos piden. Mañana mismo me mudaré a la casa de Greenhill.

—Entiendo, seguiré empacando, hasta la audiencia.

—Te llevaré a casa Will. —Dijo presionando su frente contra la suya, el Omega se relajó, dejando caer su peso sobre el de su pareja. — A nuestra casa.

—A veces creo que eres una mala noticia…—Murmuró en voz baja. — Cómo si algo en el universo no te quisiera a mi lado.

—O alguien. —Will levantó la vista, Hannibal estaba ahora muy serio, los ojos castaños teñidos de enojo cuándo se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Will no pudo decir nada cuando el rubio salió hecho una furia de la casa, Abigail lo miró con las mismas preguntas en el rostro pero Will no supo que decirle.

Claro, nadie más tendría tanto interés en joderlos. ¿Quién más tendría los recursos para investigar semejantes antecedentes en tan poco tiempo? Para convencer a la gente de apelar. ¿Bajo qué argumentos?

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Hannibal, no esperaba verte aquí. —Dijo su padre, tranquilo, a Hannibal poco le había importado entrar a su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, ignorando a su apurada secretaria.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Imagino que recibiste una visita no muy agradable.

—No tienes ningún derecho a interponerte en mi vida, padre, mis elecciones son mías, irrefutables, incuestionables.

—Realmente no estoy de acuerdo, como tu padre me interesa tu bienestar y sobre todo las consecuencias a largo plazo de tus acciones, Hannibal. Estoy seguro que al escuchar los argumentos de esos dos jovencitos estarás de acuerdo en que tu supuesto Omega no es realmente la mejor elección.

—¡Will es mío, padre! No vengas a decirme que lo haces por mí, eres pésimo para mentir. Si tuvieras otra cosa en mente que tu propio beneficio te darías cuenta de lo que Will significa para mí, de lo que puede ofrecerme como persona. Tenemos una hija.

—No te engañes pensando que puedes ser feliz con ese muchacho, Hannibal, eres un Lecter. ¡Un conde! —Espetó su padre, el pecho hinchado pero Hannibal era más alto y mucho más joven, no se dejó doblegar. — Piensa en tu madre, en tu hermana…

—Mi madre ya se ha disculpado conmigo en muchas formas y Mischa no es más que la víctima inocente de tus prejuicios y tu indiferencia. —Replicó Hannibal, dándose la vuelta para irse. — Deja a mi familia en paz padre.

\------000-----

—Will, la corbata está bien, por favor deja de desacomodarla. — Susurró Hannibal tranquilizadoramente, acariciándole las mejillas a su pobre Omega que estaba tenso y rígido, manoseando nerviosamente su corbata y su traje, rizos color chocolate peinados perfectamente y las gafas torcidas por estar constantemente torciendo el cuello, incómodo.

—Estoy nervioso.

—Lo sé. Pero estoy aquí, lo voy a resolver.

—Vale…

La corte familiar era un edificio viejo y con olor a barniz de madera, tenía muchas salas como aquella, con un podio para el juez, los testigos, y bancas de madera que le recordaban a Will a una iglesia. De su lado Hannibal murmuraba en voz baja con su abogado, revisando papeles y considerando opciones. En la otra… En la otra estaba Matt.

Will recordaba lo atractivo que era en la preparatoria, pero ahora lucía mucho más maduro, más serio. Había tenido razón en algo, era un Alfa que había conseguido un buen empleo, dinero y el buen gusto reflejado en su ropa fina. Casarse con él le habría dado la vida cómoda que quería. Matt levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Will le había roto el corazón de forma terrible e injustificada, aparentemente. ¿Realmente lo había querido tanto en un mes que ahora se entrometía en sus planes de matrimonio? ¿8 años después de separarse?

—Todos de pie para recibir al Juez Blair.

Hubo un murmullo en la sala mientras todos se ponían en pie y volvían a sentarse, Hannibal le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, el tacto frío de sus dedos contra los suyos lo relajó considerablemente.

—Caso 23456, Matthew Brown contra Hannibal Lecter por la propiedad del Omega Will Graham. ¿Los presentes llegaron a algún acuerdo previo?

—No su señoría, el señor Brown se negó a negociar previo a nuestra cita el día de hoy. — Explicó Taylor, el amigo de Hannibal que los representaría. Al parecer habían estudiado juntos en Europa.

—Entendido.  ¿Secretaria? — La mujer con la gruesa máquina de escribir a sus pies asintió una vez, el juez, claramente aburrido se dejó caer en la silla mientras leía. — El presente Dr. Hannibal Lecter Tercero, Alfa, cédula profesional vigente #AG23568-1, solicitó una licencia de matrimonio vinculante y permisiva para desposar al señor William Graham, Omega. La solicitud recibió una apelación negativa por parte del presente, Dr. Matthew H. Brown, Cédula #4567-832. ¿Qué relación tiene con el Omega?

—Ellos mantuvieron un romance hace 8 años, señoría.

—El máximo de tiempo para apelar a la custodia de propiedad de un Omega es de un año, el señor Brown no es elegible para presentar una apelación. —Dijo el juez, Will sonrió. El abogado no se quedó atrás.

—En el caso de un Omega soltero es así, sin embargo el Señor Graham tiene la custodia de un cachorro, Abigail Graham, de 7 años. La apelación de mi cliente se basa en la posibilidad de que Abigail Graham sea su hija legítima, lo cual lo haría el Alfa mejor calificado para obtener la custodia del Señor Graham y su hija. Se opone a que un Alfa desconocido críe a su cachorro. El señor Brown mantuvo una relación afectiva y sexual con el Omega, la cual encaja en la línea de tiempo del embarazo del Señor Graham que culminaría en la menor.

—Señor Graham. —Will casi se cayó de la silla. — ¿Compartió su celo con el señor Brown sin una marca de por medio?

—No. —Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, Hannibal presionó s mano más fuerte. — No, nuestra relación fue muy breve.

—Señoría, una fuente confiable nos dijo que Abigail Graham fue concebida fuera del celo, por lo que la posibilidad continúa. — ¿Cómo jodidos pudieron saber eso? Hannibal odió a su padre por darles herramientas de ese calibre para destruirlos.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí. —Respondió Will. — Pero yo ya tenía aproximadamente un mes de embarazo cuándo terminé mi relación con Matt… El señor Brown.

—Un mes de embarazo al final de una relación de un mes señoría, existe una duda razonable sobre la paternidad de Abigail Graham, razón suficiente para no permitirle a Hannibal Lecter desposar al Omega, cediéndole ese derecho a mi cliente, que tiene una buena posición que le permitiría cuidar de él y de su hija.

—Esto son solo conjeturas. —Se apresuró a añadir Taylor ante la mirada homicida de Hannibal. — No tienen fundamentos para determinar la paternidad del cachorro, paternidad que el mismo Omega ha declarado es producto de su unión con mi cliente. No han ofrecido tampoco evidencia que clarifique la credibilidad de su fuente.

—Si su señoría lo pide daremos evidencia de su testimonio. —Dijo el abogado señalando un sobre frente a él. — Su cliente ha vivido en unión libre en la misma casa que esa niña, si se trata de la hija de mi cliente no debería vivir con un Alfa adulto.

—La niña estará donde el Omega esté. —Discutió Taylor. — Él es su padre y único poseedor de sus derechos de custodia.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo el Juez. — ¿En estos años porqué el Señor Brown no se presentó ante el Omega para reclamar una posible paternidad?

—Mi cliente no conocía la excistencia de la criatura hasta hace poco, la paelación deriva de este conocimiento y su deseo de hacer lo correcto ahora.

—Por el bien del cachorro la corte dará prioridad al Alfa que haya engendrado a la criatura, entre tanto permanecerá con su padre sin alteraciones a su estilo de vida. Sin embargo, ya que su existencia es determinante para el desenlace de la primera apelación al Dr. Lecter, ordenó se haga una prueba de ADN para determinar la paternidad de la niña.

—Esto es ridículo. — Bufó Will. Hannibal le puso una mano en al hombro y Matt gruño desde el otro lado de la habitación. Un sonido de alerta, que hizo a Will cerrar los ojos.

—Deja de bufar como si fuera algo tuyo.

—Lo será cuándo me devuelvas a mi hija. —Gruño Matthew. Will se sintió muy avergonzado. Bev también se lo había dicho, cuándo descubrieron su embarazo. Podría ser de Matt. Claro era una posibilidad, pero Will sabía que no era así. Si lo hubiera sido él lo habría sabido, habría construido una vida con Matt y esto no estaría sucediendo. Abigail era hija de Hannibal y de su fugaz romance en casa de Bryan Zeller hace 8 años.

—Si piensas siquiera en acercarte a mi hija,  no respondo por…

—¡Orden! —Gruño el juez. Will trató de no caer hasta el suelo entre tanta energía Alfa que llenaba el aire viciado de la habitación. Era casi imposible respirar o pensar en ese mar de hormonas. — La niña y ambos Alfa se someterán a un examen de ADN en una institución determinada por este tribunal. Los resultados determinarán el siguiente paso, volveremos en cuanto los resultados estén disponibles para dictar sentencia oficial. Mientras tanto Ningún Alfa puede vivir con el Omega o con su cachorro. Nos reuniremos aquí para dictar sentencia una vez que los resultados me sean entregados.  ¿Están ambas partes conformes?

—Sí.

—Por ahora.

—Bien.

¿Bien? No eso no estaba bien. Will maldijo al juez por lo bajo. Si fueran betas eso no sería un problema, Will no estaría sometido a esas estúpidas leyes Omega y podría casarse con quien quisiera incluso si Abigail no fuera hija de Hannibal. No tendría que pedir permisos ni ir a tribunales. Bueno… si fueran Beta Abigail no habría nacido. Una cosa por otra, pensó.

—Will, está bien, lo hiciste bien. —Le dijo Hannibal suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla mientras se preparaban para salir del recinto.

— ¿A dónde irás?

—Iré a casa, la dejaré lista para ustedes, cuando esto se resuelva nos mudaremos, el plan no ha cambiado.

—Hannibal…

—Will, si Abigail es mi hija no tendremos problemas. —Susurró. Will asintió.

—Lo es.

—Bien. —Hannibal le sonrió y Will trato de no parecer preocupado. Si Matt quería decirle algo Hannibal  no lo permitió. Lo llevó a casa y empacó una pequeña maleta. Abigail lo miró sin entender mientras sacaba su ropa de las cajas en que la habían metido días antes.

—Padre. ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a vivir en la casa nueva estos días, Abbie. Para dejar todo listo para ustedes. —Will le habría dicho la verdad, así era como manejaba su relación con su hija, pero Hannibal tenía razón en que este era un caso especial. No podía simplemente decirle que tal vez el padre que amaba tanto no era el verdadero y que sin importar lo que ambos sintieran tendrían que vivir con un desconocido. — ¿Vas a ayudar a papá a terminar de empacar?

—Sí. —Dijo sonriéndole, Hannibal le besó la frente antes de que saliera disparada a su cuarto. Will suspiró, se sentía muy cansado.

—Está bien, Will.

—No puedo creer nuestra suerte.

—Esto no es cosa de suerte. Pero no dejaremos que un pequeño tropiezo arruine nuestros planes. Necesito darle a Taylor una pieza de ADN de Abbie.

—Traeré su cepillo. —El cepillo de Abbie tenía muchos de sus largos risos castaños atrapados, alguno debería tener raíz y ser suficiente.-

—Vendré mañana en la tarde a ayudarlos a empacar.

—Sí…

—Me encargaré. —Le aseguró y Will quiso creerle.


	10. Sentencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will y Hannibal resuelven un problema.

10.- Sentencia

Will no durmió muy bien los siguientes días.  En realidad no durmió en lo absoluto. Le parecía increíble lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a tener a Hannibal cerca, su aroma lo relajaba para dormir, su calor lo mantenía cómodo al acurrucarse y el saber que despertaría en la mañana a su lado lo llenaba de alegría.

Claro que lo visitaba, Hannibal pasaba por su casa casi diario, para ayudar con la mudanza, para ayudar a Abbie con la tarea, para recordarle a Will que todo iba a estar bien. No podía quedarse, para sorpresa de Will Matt le dio seguimiento al caso, a veces esperando personalmente frente al edificio para ver que Hannibal nunca se quedara a dormir. ¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto? Era una pesadilla.

No soportaba salir de casa cuándo Matt rondaba cerca y cuándo finalmente se armó de valor para tocar a su puerta Will podría haber saltado por la ventana. La abrió casi por inercia, sin mirar por el ojillo. Abigail jugaba entre las cajas de mudanza esparcidas por el suelo de la sala, había armado una especie de casa en la que había acomodado los pequeños muebles de sus muñecas que, según lo que Will entendía, estaban terminando un día de compras.

Matt estaba ahí, de pie, con una chaqueta de cuero y bufanda, con un tatuaje en el pecho que Will no reconocía, con una sonrisa tímida, cómo si observara algo a lo que le debiera total devoción.

—Will, yo…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Escupió el Omega, tomando sus llaves de la mesita junto a la puerta para Salir del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Quiero conocerla, por favor.

—Claro que no, Abigail no es nada tuyo.

—Por favor, si es mi hija será aún más incómodo explicarle las cosas si no me conoce.

—Nadie va a explicarle nada, Matt, Abigail es hija de Hannibal y no tengo duda alguna de eso. Por favor vete.

—No me iré, si hubiera sabido que estabas esperando jamás te hubiera dejado alejarte de mí.

—Esa no era tu decisión. —Respondió Will. — Era la mía y la tomé, hice lo que era mejor para mi hija y para ti.

—No tenías ningún derecho a decidir por mí. —Espetó Matt, Will frunció los labios. — Yo te amaba de verdad y un día simplemente me botaste como basura.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Te amaba, idiota, te amé desde el momento en que te vi, enojado y caliente afuera de esa tienda. Te habría mantenido conmigo siempre, pero me desechaste como basura, estaba furioso…

—Mentiroso, no intentaste llamar siquiera.

—Claro que no, estaba destrozado. ¡Pase dos semanas sin hablarle a nadie! Para cuándo me di cuenta de que había actuado como un debilucho ya era muy tarde, no podía buscarte de nuevo y mantener algo de dignidad.

—Vete de aquí Matt.

—Recuperaré a mi familia.

—No somos tu familia. —Dijo Will simplemente, entrando de nuevo a la casa y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

\-----000-----

Hannibal tenía plena confianza en resolver el asunto con Matthew Brown en la corte, incluso si su padre metía mano y manipulaba los  resultados él tenía un plan bajo la manga. No, lo que necesitaba era apresurar todo antes del celo de Will. Y para eso tenía que deshacerse de la segunda apelación. Frederick CHilton.

Había cortejado a Will, si bien Will jamás se había dado cuenta de que Frederick iba tan en serio, durante casi seis meses. Su apelación no tenía a Abigail de por medio, sin embargo las estúpidas leyes americanas de propiedad estaban en su contra. Un compromiso oral de parte de Will era suficiente para que Frederick pudiera argumentar que ese era su omega de forma voluntaria y que no podía pertenecerle a nadie más. No podría ganar, pero podría alargar ese juicio tanto tiempo como fuera posible, meses, años. Y su padre conseguiría lo que quería, mantenerlo legalmente lejos de Will hasta entonces.

Había que tomar medidas extremas, y estaba listo para hacerlo.

Chilton no era un misterio para él, era un alfa de segunda clase, básico en sus modos y en sus ambiciones, no tenía una buena familia, títulos, prestigio. Pero ganaba buen dinero y casarse con un Omega como Will era, en el peor de los casos, una muestra de estatus. Pero si su padre le había ofrecido algo a cambio de ponerse en su camino, él tenía algo aún mejor. Fue un silencio muy fácil de romper cuándo se sentaron frente a frente en un elegante restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

—Dr. Lecter

—Señor Chilton.

—Dr.Chilton

—Le pido disculpas. Y le pido que abandone su apelación a mi matrimonio.

—No puedo hacer eso, y lo sabe perfectamente, Will se ofreció voluntariamente, y tengo derecho a reclamarlo luego de esa afirmación.

—Will ya no quiere cumplir ese compromiso, obligarlo es algo que no le aconsejo-

—Will es un buen partido, hoy en día son difíciles de encontrar.

—Especialmente para alguien con tan poco que ofrecer como usted.

—No vine aquí a que me insulte. —Dijo Chilton, poniéndose muy tenso, Hannibal sonrió divertido.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerle, algo para arreglar este problema entre nosotros, nada de abogados y pérdida de tiempo.

—Quiero a Will.

—No, quieres ser un Alfa de familia con un Omega y un cachorro que pasa por suyo, crees que eso te abrirá muchas puertas.

—No me conoces en lo absoluto.

—Claro que lo hago, de lo contrario no sabría que mi padre te ofreció algo a cambio de meterte con nosotros, pero tengo algo mejor que poner en la mesa para ti si sales de esto, limpia y rápidamente.

—No tienes nada que yo quiera, Lecter.

—En eso te equivocas.  Resulta que en la universidad me hice muy amigo del Dr. Loyd Weber, imagino que lo conoces.

—No personalmente. —Admitió Chilton, avergonzado pero altanero.

—El Dr. Weber está próximo a retarse, y necesitará un sucesor para su puesto como director del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Baltimore para los Criminales Dementes. Imagina como mejoraría tu posición un puesto como ese. —Dijo Hannibal con la voz suave, tentadora, fingiendo anormal interés en su menú.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Retírate de la apelación y yo personalmente te recomendaré con el Dr. Weber, una palabra mía y serás el próximo Director, tendrás todo a tus pies, pacientes lujosos, instalaciones modernas, empleados calificados, uno de los mejores centros de cuidado para los criminales más peligrosos y televisados del país.

Sus palabras hacían efecto, Hannibal sabía el poder que llevaban antes incluso de decirlas, Chilton parecía tan embelesado como confundido.

—¿Por qué me ofrecerías algo así pudiendo tomar está oportunidad para ti?

—Porque a diferencia de ti, yo si quiero a Will. Retírate y hablare con él. Continúa con esta demanda… —Ahora su voz no era más amable,  era fría como su mirada, Chilton retrocedió involuntariamente. — y me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a trabajar como psiquiatra, ni siquiera en el hospital local más deprimente.

— ¿Ahora me amenazas?

—No tiene caso perder, Frederick, pero tienes mucho más que ganar. Ayúdame a ayudarte.

—Creo que voy a pedir el salmón. —Dijo luego de meditarlo un momento, sentándose cómodamente en la silla. Sus ojos verdes fijos en algo queHannibal podía imaginar perfectamente, su futuro. — Y luego haré una llamada a mi abogado.

—Excelente.

\-----000-----

Abigail no era hija de Matt, Will lo sabía. Lo sabía desde antes de que su hija naciera. Lo sabía porque el se había metido en la cama con Hannibal y lo había dejado embarazarlo cuándo era un muchacho. Lo sabía porque se parecían en gestos y gustos, eran tan padre e hija como Will hubiera visto jamás

Eso no evitaba que se sintiera muy nervioso cuándo llegó la audiencia. Odiaba aquel ambiente pesado, entre los abogados ya había algo de tensión, pero nada comparado a las miradas de profundo odio que se enviaban ambos Alfa a lados contrarios de la habitación. Empujaban su aroma y su poderío como una especie de niebla sobre todos a su alrededor y en minutos Will comenzaba a sentirse mareado, detestaba los conflictos y aún más verse en medio de ellos cuando podría estar haciendo algo mucho más interesante.

—La corte familiar por la pertenencia del Omega Will Graham, aquí presente, entra en sesión. Conforme a lo acordado el Omega concedió pruebas físicas para realizar un estudio de ADN para comprobar la paternidad de Abigail Graham. ¿Están disponibles los resultados?

—Sí señoría, los resultados sellados le fueron entregados hace dos días.

—Disculpe. —El Juez se movió un momento, susurrándole a la secretaria a su lado que le pasó un sobre de color blanco. Will miró el intercambio, preocupado por la canina sonrisa de Matt y la impasibilidad de Hannibal a su lado. — Bien, veamos. De acuerdo con los resultados, el padre biológico de la menor es Matthew  Brown.

— ¿Qué?

—¡Te lo dije! —Gruño Matt triunfal, Will miró a Hannibal confundido, con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Pero el Alfa permanecía inmutable. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su abogado que de inmediato sacó un sobre grueso de color azul pálido de su maletín-

—Con ente resultado, no me queda más que otorgarle a él la pertenencia del Omega, ¿Abogado tiene algo que decir?

—Sí, señoría. —Se apresuró a agregar el hombre, caminando rápidamente hasta el Juéz. Matt gruñó en el otro extremo.

—Excusas, ya tiene el resultado su Señoría.

—Tengo pruebas contundentes de que la menor Abigail Graham es hija de mi cliente señoría, de que esas pruebas fueron adulteradas para beneficio del señor Brown.

—Esas son acusaciones muy severas, Abogado.

—¿Cómo puede acusar a mi cliente de algo así? —Dijo el otro abogado, acercándose también.

—Por favor, señoría. Dos vidas dependen de que se haga lo correcto.

—Bien, escucharé lo que tiene que decir.

—¿Qué? —Will escuchó a Matt gruñir de nuevo. Una vez más la sala se llenaba de hormonas, como las detestaba, detestaba ese instinto Alfa de someter y dominar, esa violencia, esa transparente bestialidad que destilaban cuándo se amenaza lo que quieren.

—¡Orden! No ignoraré ninguna evidencia que pueda alterar el estilo de vida de una criatura. Adelante abogado.

—Gracias señoría. —Susurró discretamente antes de volverse. El grueso sobre azul en su mano. — Tengo aquí el historial médico de la menor. Este año ella sufrió un accidente que la obligó a permanecer hospitalizada durante 3 meses. Necesitó también una transfusión sanguínea, sin embargo su tipo de sangre es muy poco común.

—Continúe.

—El tipo AB- es muy raro, sin embargo mi cliente fue capaz de hacer una donación que fue aceptada sin menor problema. Señoría, la sangre no miente, mi cliente tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que la menor y fue capaz de realizarle una transfusión exitosa. No aceptamos los resultados de una prueba que desmiente el historial médico de la menor.

—Señoría… —Matt parecía atontado y tan confundido como su abogado.

—Cállese abogado, tengo mucho interés en saber que ha sucedido con su evidencia que parece alterada. No puedo confiar en la palabra de un Alfa que recurre a acciones como esta, voy a desestimar está apelación y someter al Señor Brown a una investigación para determinar su papel en esto.

—No cree que mi cliente…

—Su cliente le ha mentido a una corte federal. Será mejor que se quede callado y le diga a su cliente que haga lo mismo, desestimo la apelación por la custodia del Omega Will Graham. Se levanta la sesión.

Will quiso gritar. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso? Hannibal tenía el mismo tipo de sangre que su hija y todos en la familia Lecter, Abbie habría sufrido complicaciones en su recuperación de no tratarse de la sangre de su padre. Estaba muy ocupado sonriendo cuándo se sintió atraído a Hannibal que lo besó cariñosamente en los labios. Dejó escapar un suave ronroneo mientras e aferraba al cuello de su camisa, hasta que un carraspeo los obligo a separase y salir apresuradamente del juzgado.

—Estás muy feliz, pero aún tenemos el problema de Chilton… —Dijo Will con un suspiro, su ánimo súbitamente drenado. Hannibal sonrió suavemente, besándole el dorso de la mano.

—Frederick ha decidido perseguir otras ambiciones y ha retirado su apelación Will.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Eso es de poca importancia.

—Entonces… nosotros…

—Firmaremos los papeles en la semana. —Su voz bajó hasta ser un susurró que sólo Will pudo escuchar. — Y la próxima te haré mío como debió suceder hace 8 años.

El estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda en ese momento tuvo muy poco que ver con la felicidad de saber que habían vordeado el último obstáculo burocrático. Pero no podía dejar de preocuparse, sabiendo que aún había alguien que estaba dispuesto a tanto para verlos separados.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que sea un poco corto, partí en dos un cap muy largo, decidí que el Celo era algo que tenía que escribir a parte. Gracias por su paciencia, he estado ocupadisima. 
> 
> \------  
> Si quieren saber más sobre mis próximos proyectos, por ejemplo mi próximo fic de Harry Potter que será un Snarry, pueden darme un like en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Kikyo0Takarai/
> 
> Si les gusta mi trabajo por favor consideren dejarme una propina o invitarme una tacita de café para mantener mi cerebro despierto las noches que paso escribiendo: https://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0


End file.
